Unknown Sins of the Father
by EventRider87
Summary: After a huge loss, Dean's left hunting behind. But Sam's not the only one he left. Will he ever be ready to go back? Char:Dean,Sam,Bobby,& Bela...plus my OC's.Please Review.
1. Pilot

**Summary: AU story **

**So, I got this idea from a show I loved called Birds of Prey...so some of the plot and storylines follow the show. The series was about Batman and Catwoman's illegitamate child. Basically, Selena Kyle gave up being catwoman and raised their daughter never telling Bruce/Batman about the daughter to protect her. However, their daughter Helena was 16 when Joker took revenge on everyone Batman cared about, first he killed Selena/Catwoman in Helena's arms. Then shot and paralyzed Barbara/Batgirl. Birds of Prey took place 7 years after Selena was killed, and Bruce/Batman left New Gotham and disappeared. Barbara raised Helena and turned her into the crimefighter named Huntress. The show focused on Helena, Barbara, and newcomer Dinah...along w/ a detective playing Helena's eventual love interest.**

**Therefore my story is set in the future...Instead of Batman/Catwoman,I took my love of Dean/Bela and used it in this and Dean meet through the same circumstances as on Supernatural in season 3, but Bela never made a deal w/ any demons. She was a great thief, he was a great hunter. They did have a love/hate relationship, and it somewhat followed season 3. The eventually gave in to their attraction to each other. Bela found out about Dean's deal, and told Sam she would help. Later, Bela ended up pregnant, but didn't tell Dean, hoping he would focus on saving himself. Bela found out that Lilith held the contract and told the boys. Demons came after Bela, but she managed to escape using her knowledge of supernatural and occult items. Dean and Sam went after Lilith, and were able to kill her w/ the colt. Bela found out that Dean was safe, but decided to cut off all ties with him and quit her life of thievary in order to protect the child. Elizabeth Delia Talbot was born September 1st 2008. **

**In 2023, Dean and Sam were still hunting together. This is when demons took their revenge on the boys. They went after everyone they cared about, and Bela is killed. She dies in Elizabeth's arms just like Selena did in Birds of Prey. Dean is upset after losing so many people he cared about, and then he hears of Bela's death. He finally decides to leave hunting behind, and in turn disappears. Sam finds out about Elizabeth and realizes that she is Bela and Dean's child. He takes her in, and trains her as Barbara trained Helena.**

**This story takes place 7 years after Bela's death. So, 2030. Elizabeth is 22 years old. She goes by Elizabeth or Liz. Hair is dark brown, was lighter but she kinda dyed it darker. Was long until a little while after Bela died...now is shorter.**

**Episode 1: Pilot  
Chapt 1.**

Intro**:**

For many years, a secret war raged between hunters and the supernatural. Dean and Sam Winchester were the heart of this war, and they were by far the best hunters out there. One night after killing several demons, the rest of the demons banded together for revenge. The revenge was not taken out on Dean himself, but they went after the ones he cared about the most. Bobby Singer, the boys' father figure and friend, was bound to a wheelchair, and they'd lost several other friends along the way.

Fifteen year old Elizabeth Talbot did not know her father was Dean Winchester, nor did she know that her mother, Bela Talbot, had once been a notorious thief in the supernatural world. Bela was the demons' final victim.

Elizabeth's life was forever changed the night she found her mother bleeding to death, and Bela Talbot died in her arms.

_**7 Years Later…**_

Sam Winchester sits at a desk in his motel room. He picks up his phone for the third time in five minutes, frustration growing every time.

"Liz, its Sam. Are you there? ...Seriously…This is so like you! Elizabeth, at least message me back. It's important."

Elizabeth Talbot is sitting in a comfortable white chair, slouched, and seemingly very bored. Holding her cell phone, she finally shuts it off after the vibrations attract the attention of the women sitting across from her.

"You've been coming here for three months Elizabeth and you've barely said a word. Talk therapy works better when you actually speak" said Dr. Sara Meyer

"Court sent me here for anger management right? Observe the managing, I'm cured. You're a genius". Liz rolls her eyes, leans back further in her seat, and brushes her dark gold hair behind her ears.

"You side swiped two cars, flattened a stop sign, and ran over a fire hydrant…"

"I was in a hurry…" Liz interrupted.

"… and knocked out a security guard."

"I shoved him to get him out of the way, barely even touched him"

"And why exactly were you in such a hurry?" asked Sara, staying calm.

"I don't know, had things to do." Liz rolled her eyes again, getting sick of the questions.

"I understand that whatever it was seemed urgent to you at…."

Liz interrupts her again, this time frustration evident on her face. "No you don't understand. You don't know me, you don't know anything about me. So why don't we run the clock out from here and call it good".

Sara leans in, and talks quieter. "I do know that on this day 7 years ago you watched your mom die, and a few months later you moved in with a Sam White who became your legal guardian, and there's no mention of your dad."

Elizabeth looks away from her, refusing to look her in the eye.

"That's because I didn't know who he was"

Sara looks surprised that Liz answered her at all. "But you do now?"

"Yeah. Don't expect me to tell you. Wasn't exactly daddy knows best. He didn't know he had a kid, so clueless is a large understatement."

"Sounds like your relationship with your father is complicated" said Sara, who seems happy to see Liz opening up.

"What relationship? There is no relationship. He didn't raise me, my mother did. She was all I had. She was funny and crazy, and a little mysterious. Then that one moment and she was gone. And I changed."

"Into what?" asked Sara, listening intently.

"Somebody I'm not meant to really be"


	2. Pilot,Chpt 2

**Episode 1: Pilot  
**Chapt 2

Dark Horse Bar

Philadelphia, PA

Elizabeth had been pouring drinks for the last 2 hours, and was glad the crowded bar had finally slowed down. What she wasn't glad about was the fact that her uncle had just entered the bar and was headed straight for her. Her day just kept on getting better.

Elizabeth looked up at Sam, and laughed.

"Oh man, you got that look again." Liz smirked. Of course that caused Sam to glare back at her. Sometimes there was way too much of her parents in her.

"I've been calling and texting you for hours, where the hell have you been?" asked Sam, clearly not happy.

"Oh you know, that shrink thing remember, I'm being punished for destroying city property because I was chasing down your bad guy."

"Yeah well next time go around the fire hydrant." Sam actually smiled this time.

"Doesn't it bother you, all this time trying to save the world fighting demons and other crazy things…"

"Will you keep it down please" Sam interrupted.

Liz lowered her voice a notch. "All for what exactly? Lousy hours, non existent pay, no recognition and traffic tickets"

"Yeah well you're already seeing a shrink…you really wanna tell them what you do so you can get recognition and then have them lock you in a cell? Trust me, not a good idea. Anyways…I called because I need you tonight. There's been another murder"

"Oh…you mean another suicide?" Liz rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed.

"No, it's murder."

"People can kill themselves if they want, it's a free country. I don't see why you need to believe that everything is supernatural."

"I'm telling you, there's something wrong here".

"Stop freaking out, and have a drink." Liz slides him a beer.

"Will you please focus for just one minute?" Sam asked, completely frustrated. He felt like he was getting no where. Sometimes she was just too stubborn.

"I am focused. I'm focusing on why we do it, why even bother?"

"We do it because it's who we are"

"No, it's who you are…whatever, my shifts about done and I could use some ass to kick. I'll head out in a minute" Liz finally gave in, which got Sam to head back to the motel.

####

Elizabeth had checked out the murder, still not finding anything helpful. She decided to head back to the motel, if she didn't Sam was bound to call her a million times, so she figured she'd save him the trouble. She was happy she bought her own apartment, she liked being on her own. Elizabeth didn't quite understand how he could be happy still living in cheap motels for months at a time. The recent one however was a big improvement. It even had a fridge and microwave.

"I'm telling you, the word out there is that these deaths are your garden variety goodbye cruel world. Is there anything to eat in here?" Elizabeth stood at the cabinet next to the small fridge, searching through it while Sam went on about the latest murder.

Elizabeth turns around and looks at Sam, who has no idea she was even talking to him.

"…it's almost as if they're running from something"

"There's never any food in this place…all this research lying around, and not one jar of peanut butter. You know, I'm the one who does the field work, and I'm the one with bruises in really embarrassing places…would it kill you to go to the store every once and a while?" Elizabeth had her arms crossed now, glad she had finally gotten his attention.

"What is with this sudden obsession with food? You know what, never mind…I know where you get it."

"Don't go there"

"Fine"

All of a sudden they heard a noise coming from outside.

"What was that?" asked Elizabeth, walking towards the door. She grabs a knife off the desk, and Sam pulls out a gun. Elizabeth opened the door and walked outside, quietly turned around the corner and waited on whoever was coming down the sidewalk. The person was headed for their room. Elizabeth waited against the building, and as they turned the corner, she quickly knocked the person out.

Sam and Elizabeth are staring down at the person before them now laying on the bed. The intruder was a young girl, around 15 or 16 years old.

"What are we going to do with her? She was heading for our room, and probably knows exactly who we are" said Sam, looking worried.

"I dunno, we could kill her" Sam gave her a look, but she continued. "What, probably a demon or something else that wants us dead".

"We won't know until she wakes up...I'll go get the holy water."

Sam grabbed the holy water and came back, Elizabeth just stood there staring. She wanted nothing to do with this, and would rather just get rid of the teenager in front of her. Sam sprinkled it on the girl's face, and she woke up with a start. However, she didn't react to the holy water.

"What are you doing? How'd I get in here?" The blonde asked.

"Here's a question, how about who are you?" Sam had relaxed a bit after seeing that she wasn't a demon, but was prepared to bring out anything else to find out what or who she was.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy...but I've seen you before. I've had dreams, really strange dreams, and in a few of them I saw your face." She looked at Sam, a little shocked that the man in her dream was standing before her now.

"You're psychic?" Sam asked, the worry now back. He thought all of them were gone, and yellow eyes was gone too.

"What? Um no, I don't think so."

"Has any of you dreams ever actually came true?"

"No...they're just dreams. Most of the dreams put me around 6 or 7 years old...and some of them just scared me. I saw myself being carried out of my room when I was a kid, and I think my birth mom did it. It seemed like somethign was after me. Then after the scary stuff, I saw flashes of your face and someone else, another man."

Sam was surprised, it seemed like this girl may have been a victim that he and Dean had saved.

"Your birth mom?"

"Yeah...she left me. She gave me up to another family when I was 7."

"So, you got a name?" asked Elizabeth, still not impressed, and still holding the knife.

"Yeah, sorry...it's Jaimie. I searched through the internet forever until I found you after seeing your face, and I can't beleive your real." She looked at Sam again. She silently wished Elizabeth would put the gun down.

"Look Jaimie, you can't stay here. It's too dangerous. You need to go back home to your family."

"You think I would get on a bus to come here where I didn't know anyone, travel hundreds of miles to see you, with no money or job, if I had a place to go back to?"

Sam looked at her carefully. The girl was brave, he'd give her that. He could imagine how much her life had changed after witnessing the supernatural.

"Can I talk to you? Now." Elizabeth was annoyed, and she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

"Yeah, give us a minute" Sam said to Jaimie walked towards the door, and he and Elizabeth left the room. Once they got outside, Elizabeth let out the breath she was holding.

"You cannot be considering letting her stay" Elizabeth tried to whisper, but came out in almost a yell.

"The girl's been through a lot, and I think we might have saved her from something. Those dreams hold a lot more memories than she knows right now"

"We? No that would have been you and my sorry excuse for a father. The girls freaking me out now, she needs to go back to wherever she came from."

"Liz...it'll just be one night, I can let her sleep, and she can find a ride home tomorrow."

Elizabeth just glared at Sam, arms crossed.

"Come on Liz...I remember another kid with no place to go who fell asleep on a motel sofa" Sam clearly meant her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm heading home for the night, call me when you find something about the case." Elizabeth headed out the door.

####

_Next Day_

Sam sat at the desk still searching his laptop. He pulled up a page on the 2nd victim. Jaimie walked over to the desk.

"Are you investigating that or something? Because I was at that bus stop when he died, and I don't think it was a suicide. I couldn't tell the cops, because they would have thought I was crazy."

"What do you know?" Sam was hopeful that Jaimie could be of some help.

"He got up off the bench really quick, and was scared. That's when he ran out in front of the bus. I was freaked out, and went to help him. He mumbled something about a Phoenix."

Sam wrote down what she said and went back to searching, typing in Phoenix. Sam had finished the research, and found the two murders were linked. There were four business partners starting Phoenix Industries, and two of them were dead. He wasn't sure what this was. Part of him thought that maybe Elizabeth was right about it not being Supernatural and was actual murder, but still thinking that this was maybe a demon or something along that line. He decided to have Elizabeth check out the other two partners, and hopefully protect them from meeting the same fate.

"There's two possible victims, why are you so sure I should protect this guy first?" asked Liz, sneaking in the guys apartment through the window.

"The other one's out of town until tomorrow, and they've only been getting killed in Philadelphia so far. I'm on my way to meet you, should be there soon" Sam hung up.

Elizabeth continued searching the apartment. As she turned the corner, she was shocked as she noticed that the next victim was already dead, and hanging from the ceiling fan.

She grabbed the phone, and texted Sam. _Um…he's here._

Just as Sam walked closer to the building, he spotted a police car, and one cop heading up for the apartment while the other remained on the street.

_Liz, get out of there. Cops are showing up. Neighbors must have reported the murder. Get out now!_

Unfortunately, Liz didn't get the message fast enough.

"Freeze! Detective Reese, Philly PD, you're not going anywhere."


	3. Pilot,Chpt 3

**Episode 1: Pilot  
**

_Liz, get out of there. Cops are showing up. Neighbors must have reported the murder. Get out now!_

Unfortunately, Liz didn't get the message fast enough.

"Freeze! Detective Reese, Philly PD, you're not going anywhere."

Chapt 3

Before she could escape, Elizabeth was being handcuffed to a large statue in the latest victim's fancy apartment.

"I really don't have time for this" Elizabeth said with a sigh.

"You're in the middle of a crime scene lady, I think you should make time"

"You can see it's a suicide"

"Seem to be a lot of those going around lately. My partner thinks I'm crazy, but maybe somebody's giving them a little push."

The detective walked in a circle around Elizabeth. Then continue talking.

"So, you know this man?"

"No, he was dead when I got here."

"Really…so you were what, robbing a dead guy?" Detective Reese turned back towards her, disbelief all over his face.

"You're a detective right? Well then detect. I don't have any gear for a heist nor do I have any weapons" Elizabeth said, though silently wishing she would have come in armed.

"Doesn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are, trying to save someone. Guess we both were a little too late. We're working the same side Detective"

Neither Elizabeth nor Detective Reese noticed Sam in the hallway, waiting to get Liz out of there. Sam grimaced as Elizabeth told Reese that, wishing she was just shut up and figure out a way out of there. Sam texted Elizabeth's phone, when it vibrated, Elizabeth read it and sighed. Reese was looking at the body and didn't notice.

"I know what I'm doing back off" Elizabeth whispered, more to herself since Sam couldn't really hear her.

Detective Reese turned around. "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything?" Elizabeth smiled. Not that Reese believed her. "Uh huh…do you hear voices or something?"

"You have no idea." She smirked, desperate to find a way to use her feminine charm to get out of there.

"Who are you?" Reese asked, taking out his gun, finally getting frustrated and wanting answers.

"I'm not your enemy"

"Oh...so you're a friend?" He rolled his eyes, and raised the gun.

"I didn't say that." Elizabeth unnoticeably had gotten her handcuff picked. She quickly kicked the gun from the shocked detective's hands and ran towards the window and escaped. Reese ran toward the window, he had no idea what to think of her. Sam backed quickly out the hallway and back out of the building. At least Liz had gotten herself out of it.

Somehow Sam made it back to the motel room first. Elizabeth walked in a few moments later.

"I can't believe you told him all that"

"He chained me to a second century Greek bronze, kind of classy." Elizabeth smiled. "Don't worry, he won't say anything, no one would believe him anyways"

"Seriously? You have no idea how persistent they can be. I told you if something goes wrong you shut up and just get out of there, not chat it up with the guy"

"Yeah…well maybe I needed to talk. Hell, maybe if I got out more I'd be more willing to listen to what you tell me to do. But that would actually mean having a life!"

"We have a life" Sam said, wondering how their conversations always ended up arguing over their line of work.

"No, we don't have a life we have a job, and if that's enough for you that's fine. But you decided to train me, and convince me to do this. I don't know if I even want to be in the family business." Elizabeth was getting more frustrated as time went on. All she wanted was revenge for her mom's death, and somehow ended up doing this full time.

"It's not the mob"

"No, I bet they have more fun".

"You think this life is what I wanted? You think I want to be sitting here at my age doing this, and without my brother? You can leave if you want, but you'll be back. Just like I was…because this is where we belong. Now, we have one target left, and he probably doesn't have much time. So can we get down to business until this is over?"

"Fine" She sighed, and let it go for now.

Jaimie walked out of the bathroom, glad she had decided to stay in there until they were done arguing.

"The time's ticking for our last possible victim, we need to find who or what is behind this because we can only guard the guy for so long" Sam looked over to Elizabeth.

"So what, we need to check out the new building and see if there's anything unusual where they are building this Phoenix Industries"

"Yeah, but you need to keep an eye on Kline."

"Okay, well I'll guard Kline and you check out the building." Elizabeth sighed, sometimes Sam makes things too complicated.

"I don't like you going to Kline's without backup."

"I'll check out Phoenix" said Jaimie quietly

"You mean without looking over my shoulder?" Elizabeth asked Sam, they weren't paying any attention to Jaimie.

"Let me check out Phoenix!" Jaimie yelled it this time. Both Sam and Elizabeth turned to look at her.

"I don't think so" Sam looked at her like she was nuts. "You don't know what you're doing, nor do you have any experience, you'll get yourself killed"

"I don't need experience, you said yourself that he'll be going after the victim and probably won't even be at the building in the first place. You two can save Kline, and all I'll be doing is looking around. Any sign of trouble and I promise I won't go in."

"Fine" said Sam.

####

Elizabeth was waiting outside the last possible victim's home. She kept a close eye on him, and Kline was going through some papers at his desk. She got closer to the door, and was talking to Sam on the phone, who was sitting in the car across the street. As soon as she hung up, and was about to stand up, the door opened to find Larry Kline standing there looking at her.

"What exactly are you doing skulking around my house?"

Larry brought her inside. He already knew of the recent deaths.

Elizabeth quickly explained that she was working with the police and was undercover, and that they had figured out Mr. Kline was next on the list.

"Oh so you wanted to protect me. Well I can try and tell you everything about the business if you want"

"Yeah, that could be helpful" Elizabeth was happy that her cover seemed to have worked.

Larry went on about the company for a bit, but Elizabeth was starting to become a little out of it. When Larry was done, he looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"I want you to tell me Miss Talbot, what are you afraid of?"

Elizabeth couldn't move, she was frozen to her chair.

After searching for a while, Jaimie found that just one of the rooms was finished, the building wasn't quite finished. She went into the office and realized it was Kline's. She looked through the drawers, what she found shocked her. She called Sam right away. There was hex bags and other occult items in the bottom drawer. Larry wasn't the next victim, he was the killer. Sam tried calling Elizabeth but she couldn't answer. Larry threw the phone across the room and laughed. Elizabeth wasn't going anywhere…and the spell he had her under was going to kill her with fear. He took out a knife and placed it in Elizabeth's hands, and she held it up to her chest.

**To be continued…**

PS: Any comments will be appreciated. My first fic in several years. I also could use some help with supernatural villains for this story, I'm not that great at coming up w/ them. Which is why I made Larry a witch. I mean, I know there are demons,witches,shapeshifters etc...but I don't know a lot of them, and I could use advice. I want to be creative in future chapters.


	4. Pilot,Chpt 4

Queens, NY

Nicks Café

"Can I get you something besides your coffee Sir?" The 30 plus years waitress was sweet, and if it had been years ago, probably would have been someone that grabbed the middle aged customer's attention.

"No, I'm good right now".

Dean Winchester, ex-hunter extraordinaire, was sitting in the small café. He had lost many people over the years. He swore up and down after learning of Bela's death that he wouldn't go back. Sam was better off without him. Dean was now broken, and so much so that he didn't think anyone could fix him. Watching Bobby live his life in that wheelchair, watching several friends die, it was all too much. Bela was the final straw. He knew back in 2008 that she had walked out of his life and wasn't coming back, even after he was safe from his demon deal. Dean never expected it to work between them, he was a hunter and she was a thief. Granted, her tragic past led to the life she lived. Knowing that it wouldn't work didn't make him fall for her any less though. He was okay with her leaving, okay that she wanted to change and have a normal life. He didn't go after her, didn't ask her to wait for him. He went on hunting with Sam. Now, he just wished he would've gone after her, demanded to know why she left him without so much as a goodbye. It was too late for that now, and there was nothing he could do. So he did the one thing he thought he should do, give up the life that took away so many people he loved.

Dean wasn't sure why he came to Queens, why he forced himself to sit through memory lane. He had walked by the building where her too expensive apartment was, and it was empty. He almost wished that there would've been someone in it which would've been easier to deal with than it being for sale again. He felt guilty, knowing that even though Bela left him to live her life, he was the cause of her death. No, not him exactly, but the demons trying to get to him, which to Dean was kind of the same thing. He felt guilty for leaving Sam and Bobby, but he wasn't any good to them like this. He had sent Bobby a letter for him and Sam, letting them know that he was alive, and that he wouldn't do anything stupid. He knew that wasn't enough and that they were probably really angry with him. He kept his ears open though, every once in a while hearing things from people in the hunting world. Heard Sam was doing okay, and was hunting with someone else, a girl. Dean didn't know of any reason to go back now, but someday he would.


	5. Pilot,Chpt 5

_Continued from Chapter 3: _

_Elizabeth wasn't going anywhere…and the spell he had her under was going to kill her with fear. He took out a knife and placed it in Elizabeth's hands, and she held it up to her chest_.

Larry watched as Elizabeth held the knife to her chest. He bent down to her level, and asked her the question again. "Tell me Elizabeth, what are you afraid of?" Larry didn't get an answer. "I'm surprised at you, it usually doesn't take people this long to open up for me. You have a very strong mind, but we've got time. I know you want to tell me. What are you afraid of?"

"She died…and I lost her" Elizabeth said. She was shaking, and couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. "I watched her die"

"Ahh…to love someone and lose them right in front of you".

Elizabeth was starting to point the knife harder onto her chest. Sam finally managed to get in to the house. Kline tried to attack him, but Sam knocked him to the ground before he got a chance. Elizabeth still had the knife, and wasn't able to move. Kline started to laugh.

"Doesn't matter what you do to her, part of me is still in her head. You won't be able to snap her out of it."

Sam kept talking to her though. "Come on Liz, let me take this" He tried grabbing the knife, but she wouldn't let go. Elizabeth was still in a trance, but she talked back.

"I couldn't protect her."

"You were just a kid"

"We're supposed to save people, I failed. I'll fail everyone, even you".

"No Liz. I chose this life and all the risks that go with it. You didn't. You haven't failed me."

Elizabeth finally started to come out of it, but Kline appeared inside her head. Sam couldn't hear what was going on, but Elizabeth had dropped the knife. Sam couldn't do anything about the fight Elizabeth was having inside her mind. He had to let her finish it.

_Elizabeth was on the street where her mother had died. Kline walked up to her, and picked up the knife. They began fighting on the street. She finally got him pinned to the ground, knife in her own hand._

"_Why bother Lizzy…even if you kill me you'll still be alone, you're always going to be alone"_

"_Maybe, but it's my screwed up life and I'm gonna decide when it's over. And it's not today" Elizabeth finally stabbed Larry and stood up. _

Elizabeth opened her eyes, looking up at Sam. It was over. She stood up from the chair and looked over at Kline.

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, it's like he's trapped. Maybe when you killed him inside your mind, you damaged his since the spell linked his with yours"

"Ah, well oops"

Sam smiled at that. He grabbed Larry Kline up off the floor and they managed to get him into the car Elizabeth drove. Sam headed back to the motel, and Elizabeth dropped Kline off at the police department before heading to the Dark Horse for her shift.

####

Next Day:

"After mom died, I didn't just find out who my dad was, I found out he had whole different life". Elizabeth was sitting across from Dr. Meyer again. Sara had managed to get Elizabeth to at least talk a little bit about her mom's death and her daddy issues.

"You mean another family?" asked Sarah.

"No, more like a really aggressive hobby. I blamed him too, for what happened to my mom. I guess if Sam hadn't taken me in…"

"Why did he do that?" Sara interrupted.

"I don't know, we're family. I guess he wanted to be close to his niece after my father left".

"As human beings, we're essentially selfish people. Ask yourself Elizabeth, do you think he did it for you, or for himself?"

Elizabeth couldn't answer her, at least not now.

####

Jaimie had been waiting at the motel when Sam got back. Now Sam and Liz talked about the case, glad it was over with. They watched as Jaimie sat on the bed, trying to put one of the guns together.

"She's really bad at that" said Elizabeth, laughing.

"Yeah well, you were worse". Sam smiled, remembering Elizabeth as a teenager. He couldn't get over how much she looked like both Dean and Bela. And the stubbornness, Liz never stood a chance, not with the parents she had. Sam continued… "You know, she did find out that Kline was behind the killings. So you wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her".

"I know"

They walked over to Jaimie.

"There are going to be ground rules" said Sam.

"I'll do it!" Jaimie was excited already.

"I haven't even told you what they are yet"

"I know, but I'll do anything, as long as I can stay. I can stay, right?" Jaimie started to worry that he wouldn't let her stay. This was the opportunity she had wanted for so long, to get away from home and try to make a difference.

"Yes, but you have to train hard. It's rough on the field, both mentally and physically. And you have to stay in school, no matter if we leave this city or not, at least through high school."

"Okay! Awesome." Jaimie was all smiles. Sam laughed at her enthusiasm, while Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and shook her head. This was going to get really interesting.

"Well, she's staying with you" Elizabeth looked straight to Sam. "She isn't staying at my place". Sam didn't say a word.

####

Asylum, same day:

Detective Jason Reese was talking to Dr. Meyer.

"…and you found him like this?" asked Dr. Meyer.

"Actually no. Someone dropped him of at the precinct with a surprising amount of evidence, and we couldn't be sure if he was dangerous, so we thought we'd bring him here Dr. Meyer"

"Please detective, call me Sara.

"Okay, Sara. I'll be in touch." Reese shook her hand, and left the asylum.

Sara then walked up to Larry Kline's cell and smiled.

"You know Larry…this is quite the disappointment. I really thought you'd do a better job and not get caught. O well, I guess you don't send a businessman to do a pyschopath's job." Sara snapped his next with a flick of the wrist as her eyes turned black. She'd have her boys do the clean up job later.

_The End…just kidding, only the end of episode 1. I will start working on the second episode, but I could really use some suggestions for 'baddie of the week'. Just click that little button down there and review_


	6. Episode 2, Chpt 1

Note: PLEASE click that little review button...I need to see that people are reading before I continue. I'm a busy girl, and I havn't written in a loong time, so if nobody reads this I could be spending more time on other stuff that's important. I'm not trying to whine or anything, I just really could use some feedback from people that I don't know and not just the same reviewers.

Episode 2

Chapter 1

Set 1 week after last episode:

Dr. Sara Meyer's office, Morning

Dr. Meyer and Elizabeth were talking again; Elizabeth was slightly more relaxed this time around.

"…it's hard for me to come here" Elizabeth was sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa. She still had no desire to be sitting in that office, but if she was going to be here, maybe it would be best to just talk fast and get it over with.

"Why's that?" Sara was very curious about Elizabeth. She had always known there was something familiar about Elizabeth, but then she heard the truth through the demonic grapevine of sorts. She may have been Elizabeth Talbot, but more than that, she was actually a Winchester. Sara couldn't believe her luck.

"I don't trust people" said Elizabeth.

"Well luckily this is your last court required session."

"Well then I must be officially sane, what a relief". Elizabeth laughed.

Sara smiled at her, and continued. "You don't have to come back again, unless you want to." Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at her therapist's statement.

"Why is it so difficult for you to let people in Elizabeth?"

"After mom was killed, I found out about my dad and who he was. He didn't stick around long enough for me to see him. All I wanted from him was revenge for mom's death. I wanted him to find the person who killed her, and he didn't. So I learned what my mom knew best, rely on no one but yourself."

Motel Room, same morning.

Sam was sitting at his laptop with paperwork spread all over the place, and looking a little frustrated. Jaimie was throwing knives around when Elizabeth walked in.

"Greetings my fellow hunters…well hunter in training in your case" Elizabeth said, looking at Jaimie.

Sam looked up and nodded at Elizabeth, and went back to his paperwork.

"I don't see why they need so much info to get a kid into public school." Sam held up the papers. Elizabeth laughed at him as he went back to the papers.

"I want to show you something. What do you think of this as my first day of school outfit?" Jaimie asked Elizabeth while holding up a pair of jeans and a brown and pink checkered vest over a white blouse. Elizabeth was clearly not impressed.

"Um, kind of a draft me for the chess club thing going on". Elizabeth gave Jaimie disapproving look.

Jaimie put the blouse down and looked over at Sam, who could care less. He did manage to let out a little laugh at the two girls. He had to admit, Elizabeth definitely took after her mother when it came to style. And leave it to Elizabeth to be brutally honest when asked her opinion on the subject of how you look.

"So, can I get your basic info, maybe a birth certificate and a transcript from your school in Missouri? I could forge them, but it would be safer and simpler if we used your actual records." Sam looked up at Jaimie, waiting for her to answer.

"Um…there isn't any. There was a, uh, fire at the county court house and the records were destroyed. Small town and all". Jaimie got a little nervous, and tried to change the subject, but it didn't work.

Elizabeth stared at her, and frowned. "Your transcript would be at the school and not the courthouse."

"Right, but it was a really big fire."

"What about you're adoptive parents?" asked Sam.

"They're dead. You know, I'm gonna go out and practice on those cans now." Jaimie grabbed one of the guns off the bed and headed out the door. Sam and Elizabeth just watched as she walked out. As soon as she was out, Elizabeth walked over to Sam and sat down, grabbing a bagel.

"You cannot tell me you actually bought that"

"Have a heart Lizzy, I took you in at the same age" said Sam, not too bothered that Jaimie was less than truthful about her past.

"Yeah, and I used to lie to you all the time, only I was better at it"

"Not that much better"

"Are you kidding, I'm a great liar" Elizabeth was stunned to find out that Sam had never actually bought her crap all that time.

"Yes, you are…to someone who doesn't know your mom and dad so well. Not to mention I know what lying looks like after all this time in the life". Sam smiled. Yep, he was definitely winning this argument. Then there was the look on Elizabeth's face. The girl had a death glare that would kill just about anything.

"Fine, I'll do a background check on her. I'm telling you, I've done all the tests, she's human. Trust me, there's no reason to panic."

"Something panic worthy always happens after one of us finishes that sentence…Anyways, I'm going to work, got cleaning duty. Let me know what you find out on Jaimie"

"So what, you came over hear for a chat, o wait I know. You came for the breakfast."

"What can I say, Bartender's salary. Leonard doesn't pay that well". Elizabeth smirked, and turned to the door.

"We both know you never touched any of your inheritance".

"Don't go there Uncle Sam. You know I can't." Elizabeth walked out the door as Sam grimaced…he really hated when she called him that, and she knew it. Sam didn't understand that girl sometimes. If it was Dean's money, Sam could understand Elizabeth not wanting to touch it. She didn't have any good thoughts when it came to her father. But Bela's money…he was surprised Elizabeth didn't take her inheritance. It certainly wasn't because her mom had been a thief.


	7. Episode 2 Chpt 2

**Motel, Same Day**

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed; Sam sat down on the cheap sofa.

"So I said yes…" Sam said, looking a little unsure about his answer.

"Good, it's about time. All this saving the world and no social life is making you grouchy".

They were discussing Sam's future date with a woman working at the coffee shop. She had finally convinced him to get a coffee with her sometime when she wasn't actually working.

"I'm not grouchy…I'm realistic. Dating doesn't go with the job description remember".

"The lady's been trying to get you to have coffee with her for weeks now, so just go. How long can you keep up with having one night stands? Well, in your case, that's rare too."

"Yeah I know…that last excuse was pretty bad".

Elizabeth grimaced, remembering Sam's last attempt at blowing of coffee lady. "Possibly the lamest thing you could ever come up with, you're losing your touch."

Sam looked at her and laughed. "All this time and I guess you get to a point where you just can't lie anymore."

"Never been there, you'll have to tell me what it's like…speaking of liars, what about Jaimie?" Elizabeth had been wondering since she left the motel earlier. She half expected Sam to have not even checked her out yet.

"Oh yeah, I ran a background check again."

"And…"

"Nothing." Sam sighed.

Elizabeth looked relieved. "So I should be glad she's not an axe murderer?"

"Well…I meant nothing, as in she doesn't exist"

Elizabeth turned sharply and glared at Sam. "You're just getting around to mentioning this now?"

"Well, thought you might over react."

"I'm NOT over reacting. I'm just pointing out that we have no idea who she is."

"Actually we do." Sam said. Elizabeth looked at him questioningly. Sam pulled up Jaimie's picture on the laptop. "I ran a facial recognition test, searching through yearbooks. Meet Jaimie Redmond. Some truancy and ran away from home a few times. So she's a runaway, not a killer."

"So it seems…still don't have proof"

"Her foster family hasn't even reported her missing. Maybe she had a reason to run away."

"Still don't know what that was…and she could still be evil."

"Liz, she's got potential, and she wants to do this."

"Fine, I still don't trust her. Do whatever you want."

"You're as stubborn as your parents. Your dad always…"

"Don't even go there. I mean it" Elizabeth interrupted. "He and I share blood, doesn't make us family. He was your brother and role model, not mine". Elizabeth got up and walked out the door.

Sam wasn't sure what to do to make her hate Dean less. She didn't even know him. On the other hand, he was sick of defending his brother. If Dean hadn't run away, this wouldn't be a problem.

**Dark Horse Bar, That night**

Elizabeth gave the drinks to the customers at the bar, and as they walked away she noticed Jaimie come up to the counter from behind them.

"How'd you get in here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Said I was your sister."

"Great, just what I need." Elizabeth looked at Jaimie, frustrated.

"I thought this way I might be able to get you to talk to me. You don't want me here do you?" asked Jaimie. She sighed.

Elizabeth didn't answer her for a few seconds. "Look, I've been out in the field a long time, and I do best going at it alone, which is how I like it. It's a dangerous job."

"When I got here and saw what you guys do, I just wanted to be like you. This is what I want more than anything."

"Then why can't you tell us the truth. You lied about your last name, and your parents aren't dead."

"It's complicated" said Jaimie, sighing.

"You're sixteen, how bad could it really be?" Elizabeth was getting annoyed with the teen.

"Oh yeah, because when you were sixteen life was so simple and straightforward." Jaimie seemed to be picking up on Elizabeth's sarcasm pretty well.

"That is totally different, and beside the point. Trust isn't something you can be given, it has to be earned."

"Then let me earn it". Jaimie's not giving up, if nothing she's getting more encouraged to make Elizabeth see things her way.

"When? When we're out there in kill or be killed situations? I need to be sure that someone's got my back, and there's only one person I count on for that and…"

Elizabeth's cell phone buzzed in her pocket mid sentence. Sam, of course. Elizabeth opened it up to read the message.

_You seen Jaimie?_

_Ya she's here y? _

_Oh, I was worried. She wasn't here when I got back. _

_What are you even doing home? How was the coffee date?_

_Interrupted, another cop is dead. Same circumstance as the other one._

_K. I'll send Jaimie back to ur room now and head out soon, my shifts over at 11._

Elizabeth told Jaimie to go back to the motel, and waited the time out until her shift is over.

**Motel Room, Same night**

Elizabeth walked in, Sam in his usual spot with his laptop, and Jaimie sitting on the bed.

"So we've got a link between the murders…" Sam sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"And?" asked Elizabeth.

"Both cops were on the same case and stopped a hijacking of an armored truck. The truck was filled with heavy duty military weapons."

"Yet again it seems to be a normal case for the cops and not us…" said Elizabeth. Jaimie seemed to agree.

"I'd agree except for one thing…the man was caught and put behind bars, but he's not out on bail. He escaped, one minute he was there the next he wasn't."

"So what is he? Demon, angry spirit…?"

"Not likely…one of the cops on watch is missing. I'm thinking shapeshifter. Who knows where he left his old skin behind at, but seems to me that he took over the cop's body and stored the real cop somewhere else."

"So what do we do…" asked Jaimie.

"I'd say find him, but I'm not sure where he'd go. He's been going after all the cops that were responsible for catching him…and he's been trying to bribe them w/ a cut. The bribe he used was nearly a million dollars. So we need to find the next cop who helped put him away before our killer does."

"Well, what kinda idiot says no to a million dollars? Answer that and we'll find our victim" said Elizabeth.

**Cut to Indoor Pool, Same Night**

Detective Reese was currently swimming laps in the large pool. As he finishes a lap and comes up for air at the edge of the pool, he looks up to see Elizabeth staring down at him.

"You again. Can I help you?"

"Actually Detective I'm here to help you. Not a lot of time though, somebody's trying to kill you, or maybe 'something'.

Reese jumped out of the pool. He wasn't sure what to think about her.

"Mind if I get my clothes? And by the way, who the hell are you anyways?"

He walked to his chair and threw on the shirt laying on it. Elizabeth followed him, not bothering to answer his last question.

"Grace Tanner is dead." Elizabeth got straight to the point, as usual.

"What? When?" Reese was shocked; Tanner was a good cop, and friend.

"Couple hours ago."

"So you think whoever did it is after me next? Well I appreciate the heads up but I can take care of myself."

Reese started walking away from Elizabeth and around the pool towards the exit.

"You don't understand what it is you're up against. This isn't an ordinary situation"

"Oh yeah? And what may I ask is the situation?" Reese asked Elizabeth sarcastically.

"Well…our killer isn't normal, he can change his appearance."

"Is this a joke?"

"He escaped from a locked cell with one cop missing, and then you heard later that the same missing cop was headed down the street towards home but you didn't see him after that. Do you have a better explanation?"

"Is there actually a worse one?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to stop him from leaving. If he wanted to head straight into danger that was on him if he wasn't going to listen. Sam laughed from the car. He had set up Elizabeth with a Comm. set for this hunt, so he could hear everything between her and Detective Reese. Of course, she could hear Sam as well.

"_Congratulations Liz, you've managed to convince him you're really insane"_

"_Do you mind, I'm trying to have a conversation here" _

Reese looked at her, remembering the first time he had a run in with her. She apparently liked talking to herself.

"Oh yeah, the invisible friend, almost forgot that part". Reese rolled his eyes.

"Look Detective, I'm just trying to help you."

"Lady you look, I know a lot of strange things happen, but this is ridiculous."

As soon as he said this, what looked like Officer James Mason, the missing cop, ran in the building and towards Reese. Reese looked relieved at first until 'Mason' pulled out a knife and attempted to throw it at Reese. Elizabeth pushed Reese out of the way and tried to fight 'Mason'. 'Mason' grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher from the wall and sprayed while disappearing from sight. Elizabeth helped Reese up, and they ran for the sauna, locking out 'Mason'. Eventually he gave up trying to get to them so that he could go after the truck.

Reese and Elizabeth are trapped inside.

"Okay…what the hell is going on? For all I know, you could have had something to do w/ Jack and Grace's deaths." Reese was still confused and shocked by what he'd just seen.

"You don't believe that do you?" Elizabeth looked at the detective incredulously.

"I don't know what I believe right now…what I just saw at that pool isn't possible".

"Funny, you strike me as the kind of guy who believes in the impossible."

Reese just looked at her and sat down on the bench.

"Aren't you worried I might tell someone about all this? How come you're telling me all this?"

"It was the only way I could save you". Elizabeth was surprised at herself, not usually that honest, but there was just something about him.

They sat there in silence for a bit, trapped in the sauna. Each had ended up removing a layer of clothing. Detective Reese was shirtless again, which in Elizabeth's eyes wasn't really a bad thing, and Elizabeth was reduced to a small tank top that had been underneath her shirt.

"You know, most people would try to convince themselves that the world is a safe and normal place, but not you, you're actually chasing down the madness. I'm wondering why?

"You're not exactly the poster girl for full disclosure." Reese smirked, and didn't say anything close that would answer her question.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're going to have to keep on wondering". They shared looks, both a little caught up in the other, before Reese decided to stand up and lean over to the door. Elizabeth stares at the muscles on his back, she had to admit, the guy was gorgeous.

"You know…if we're stuck in here while you're supposed to be helping the other cops guard that truck then I'm pretty sure our killer isn't outside this door" Elizabeth told Reese.

"Most likely he's out getting the truck, and my guess is the other cops are in his pocket".

Sam found out his location and told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth and Reese stood in front of the door, and at the same time kicked it open.

"I'll meet you there" Elizabeth said, running out the door to her own vehicle.


	8. Episode 2 Chpt 3

MOTEL ROOM

Jaimie sat listening to Sam talk to Elizabeth on the phone. They may have been used to these situations, but she wasn't. It made her worry about them.

"Elizabeth what's your status?" Sam asked, while packing up the weapons needed. He was waiting on some info on another case to come up before leaving. Jaimie grew impatient, wanting to go help Elizabeth. Finally, while Sam and Elizabeth talked she silently grabbed the keys to his car.

WEARHOUSE, not far from the motel.

"I just got here, I'm going to check it out from the outside and see if I see anything first."

Elizabeth headed to the window that was up one flight of stairs and looked in. The shape shifter, still using Mason's face, had all the people he was using unload the weapons from the truck.

"We're in position, and got here just in time to crash the party" Elizabeth told Sam.

"What do you mean crash?" Sam asked, just as Elizabeth jumped through the window, and was close to landing on her feet. This caused a distraction for Reese who came through the backdoor.

MOTEL ROOM

Sam finished getting the information he needed and looked around for his keys. He noticed Jaimie was gone, and so was his car.

"Shit..." and that's pretty much all he could even muster up.

WEARHOUSE

Elizabeth takes out the two men in business suits in front of her as another standing off to the side carrying a weapon watches. Reese approaches him from behind and tackles him. They continue to fight as Elizabeth is busy searching for 'Mason'. Reese however runs into him first, throwing a punch to 'Mason''s face. Mason however isn't too affected by it, pinning Reese to the ground and chocking him.

Elizabeth looks up and sees Reese in trouble, but notices the two men one on each side of her holding a flame-thrower aimed at her. She needs to get to Reese but is trapped. The next second, one of the men is knocked out and Elizabeth sees Jaimie right behind him holding a small pipe. The young girl just shrugged. Elizabeth knocked out the other guy and grabbed the flamethrower, aiming it at 'Mason'...not the usual style of killing a shape shifter, but hope it would do.

After it was over, Elizabeth turned to Jaimie. During the fight Sam had asked Elizabeth if Jaimie was there.

"Hey, I found Jaimie...well actually she found me. She's fine"

"Yea well you can tell her she's grounded..."

Elizabeth looked over at Jaimie and gave her a smile.

"So...guess this means I'm grounded huh?" said Jaimie, making Elizabeth laugh.

"Take Sam's car back...I'll catch up later"

Elizabeth walks over to Reese as he stands up.

"You okay?" she asks.

"Which part? Not knowin' what's really anymore, getting dehydrated in a sauna, or nearly getting choked to death by something that wasn't human?"

"Yeah...that's a slow night."

"What am I going to do with what I just saw?"

"You talk nobody's going to believe you."

"They might if you come with me".

"Sorry Reese can't do that. That's you're world not mine."

"So we're back to where we started then?"

"You don't trust me?"

"You won't tell me who you are or why you do what you do."

"You're asking me for way more than what I can give you right now."

Reese shook his head. "You saved my life and I'm grateful, but that isn't the same as trust".

"I'm sorry. It's complicated. Look, sometimes you just need to take a leap of faith"

"I wish I could."

**Motel**

Elizabeth walked out of the building, leaving Reese standing there still trying to figure things out. She was right, it certainly was complicated.

Elizabeth, Sam, and Jaimie were sitting outside beside the car. Elizabeth and Jaimie started to talk at the same time.

"Let me go first…I told you that trust had to be earned, and I was wrong about you. You were there for us today, and you earned it. I trust you, whatever your name is." Elizabeth smile at Jaimie. She wasn't good at opening up to people, but maybe Jaimie wasn't so bad.

Jaimie decided to tell them everything she knew.

"Redmond, sort of. Like I told you, my mom left me with foster parents when I was about 7, I don't remember my old last name and my foster parents never told me her name. I remember my mom a little bit, she used to hold me at night when she'd come home. I stayed with my grandma a bit too, I don't remember her much though. I think my grandma died …I can somewhat picture a funeral. I don't know what happened to mom, and I don't know why she gave me up. My foster parents couldn't handle the dreams I would have, and never believed me. They tried taking me to therapy, but the dreams still came every once and a while. They were ashamed of me, I could tell. So I thought if I told you guys who I was you'd call them and I'd have to go back."

Sam and Elizabeth sat there for a few seconds before responding.

"Don't you ever want to just go home?" Sam asked.

"No, being here is the only place I've ever felt comfortable since I went to live with them".

"Okay kid…why don't we go see what we can find for dinner." Elizabeth couldn't wait to get food. Sam walked into his room, and Elizabeth and Jaimie got in the car. They drove off as soon as Sam told Elizabeth what he wanted.

Later that night:

Jaimie was asleep, Sam and Elizabeth sat outside in front of the hotel room.

They were talking about the case, and Elizabeth admitted it had been weird working with Reese.

"Yeah, what was it like?"

"Kind of like a first date."

"Yeah, I'd buy that. Every time you get next to the guy you can't shut up." Sam smiled at her, he kind of liked that there was a guy that could get under her skin like that. She could use the distraction.

"He getting to you?"

"Yeah right. You know guys don't get to me". Elizabeth tried to put back on her emotional mask, Sam however had seen right through it. He also knew she would never admit to it.

NEXT Morning

Dr. Meyer's office.

Elizabeth walked in the door, Dr. Meyer turned around and smiled.

"Elizabeth, how can I help you?"

"Well I considered what you said, and decided to continue therapy. Maybe a little help isn't such a bad thing".

"Great, please come sit down…So, what's been going on with you?"

Elizabeth sat down across from her therapist, more relaxed than usual. "Well, I kind of met a guy."

"Oh yea, well why don't you tell me about him…"

Fade to Black.


	9. Episode 3, Chpt 1

Episode 3, Chapter 1

**Night, PA**

Elizabeth Talbot was another night chasing down another unknown killer. Usually thats how it worked, Sam said there was something to hunt, and she went for it. This time however, she was a bit cranky. They'd just got back from Illinois, and she was looking forward to a quiet night with no monters and maybe some time in a nice hot bubble bath. Instead she was still out on the streets.

" Sometimes, I just want to be like other girls." Elizabeth told Sam through their comm set...one of those things that was a good investment when they separated on hunts.

Sam was on another street a few blocks away.

"Now, why would you want to be like everybody else? Normality is overrated."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind trying it on for size every once in a while."

"Yeah...I don't think it'd fit" Sam said, laughing quietly.

"Seriously...how am I supposed to meet a regular guy when I spend all  
of my evenings body-slamming freaks and demons?"

"Are you feeling okay? This doesn't sound like you."

"Back to this conversation later...umm I think I just found our killer."

"And..."

"well, he's already dead"

"I'm sorry what?" asked Sam, confused.

"Dead..as in killed already."

"Another hunter?"

"I haven't seen anyone..and not that we hunters aren't a little brutal, but this is some serious overkill"

"So what, another thing killed our killer for us?"

"Guess so. Huh."

End of Chpt 1 


	10. Episode 3, Chpt 2

**Episode 3,Chpt 2**

** Police Station,Night**

Detective Reese is flipping through some crime scene photographs on his desk when he notices someone standing in front of his desk. The man asks if he is Jason Reese, and tells him his name is Clay Morgan, transferring from Pitsburg. The two men shake hands.

"What can I do for you?" asked Reese.

"Well, they told me upstairs that if I'm looking for the anything on the bizarre stuff, I'm looking for Jesse Reese" answered Clay.

"That doesn't sound too much like a compliment to me."

"It wasn't to them. It is to me. I heard you got a corpse with a cause of death that could charitably be called screamingly weird. I'm  
tracking a killer with a fairly bizarre M.O. You mind if I take a look at those?"

The two men continue to discuss the case, seemingly they are one in the same. Clay explains that the guy never kills the same way twice.

"So Pitsburg sent you all the way over here to catch this killer?" asked Reese

" No. They think I'm nuts. When I saw the murders showing up in New Gotham, I put in for the transfer myself, and they were happy to get rid of me. Now, my chief says this guy doesn't exist, that no serial killer would use such a wide variety of methods."

Reese was slightly uncomfortable a bout Clay, but he could use the help, especially from another cop.

"So what do you think?"

Clay paused for a second

"I say he does...the problem with only looking for things you already have seen is that you're blind to the stuff that's right in front of you."

Reese laughed. "Yeah, well, I hear you on that one, but you might just want to keep that opinion to yourself if you want to be taken seriously around these parts.

Clay smiled. "Ask me if I care. Anyway ... your Chief assigned me to work with you until your partner gets back from vacation."

"All right. Let's go track this thing down."

**Later that Night, Streets**

Reese walks alone as he leaves the PD. Suddenly Elizabeth steps up next to him saying 'Hey', causing Reese to almost pull his gun out before realizing it was her. He just stares at her for a minute.

"What?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Reese questioned, continuing his walk.

Elizabeth walked with him, asking him if he had any insight on the latest killing.

"Yeah, maybe. What do you know about it?" Reese asked.

"Just trying to be helpful. Bet I solve it first. What do you say, cup of coffee, loser buys?"

Reese sighed. "You know, I don't think coffee's such a great idea...and I'm not all that thrilled about sharing information with you."

Elizabeth looked down, then back up at him.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not, because I have no idea who you are...I don't even know you're name."

"I'm the girl that saved you're ass, remember? I'll tell you what, if the name things such a big deal, you can call me Liz"

Reese looked at her, then turned to cross the street. He walked all the way across and then began to say something else to her before noticeing that she hadn't followed him, and had left.


	11. Episode 3 chapter 3

*Back to Elizabeth and the gang in the next chapter, this one is another mysterious chapter that takes place elsewhere kind of like the one about Dean did.

A woman woke up on a cot in the middle of any empty room. Her golden hair now a dark dirty brown that hadn't seen the sunlight in a really long time. This was the first time she woke up and didn't feel the cold damp floor beneath her. She'd obviously been moved, only God knows where. It had been so long since she'd seen the outside world. Sometimes she'd prayed for death as much as she prayed that the people she loved would be okay. Thinking about them was hard, she didn't know who was still alive and who wasn't. She kept hanging on though, keeping up hope that she'd see them again. That hope had been nearly shattered several times. She wasn't sure who it was that was keeping her here, she did know they were probably trying to get to Dean. Well...not really a who, she'd known they were demons. Did they succeed? Was Dean dead and she was still sitting in this place to rot? What about the other person in her life who she loved the most? The only thing she had to go off was that if they were dead, why would she not be? She was the leverage that the demons were going to eventually use, so they couldn't be dead. If so, she'd be dead too.

She'd been tortured, practically starved, and left alone. Was this what hell was like? Her eyes had dark circles underneath them, and she was so much smaller than she'd been when they took her. Would anyone even recognize her? Not that they would come to her rescue...it's not like they knew where she was. Hell, most likely it was demonically protected. She wasn't the praying type, but she sat there praying that the people she cared for were okay and together, and that just maybe they'd figure it out and find her.


	12. Episode 3, Chpt 4

Elizabeth's apartment, Morning

"So, find anything out on that murder yet?" Jaimie asked Sam.

"No not a thing. Elizabeth's right, normally we'd say another hunter came in and did our job for us, but I don't think so this time."

"So what, our Werewolf ran into another monster while running away from me? Poor guy...I think us killing him might of been the less painful way to die."

"I'm not sure."

"Well that's a first." Elizabeth smirked. "Seriously though, what is with Philly now? It turned into freak capitol of the world. Kinda a good thing I chose my apartment here as home base, way less traveling."

Sam didn't bother responding, buried in his research.

"You know who we should talk to" Sam finally said, looking up.

"...What? No, definitely not"

"Come on, he knows any and everything strange that goes on in this city"

"So, you go talk to him." said Elizabeth.

"No, I'm taking Jaimie to school. We need to find out what's going on, and put the word out on the hunter's street."

"There's a hunter street?" Jaimie asked. Sometimes the girl was way to naive.

"Yeah...just west of the magic kingdom" said Elizabeth.

Jaimie just glared at her.

"Liz..." Sam made sure to give her another look that said she didn't have much choice in the matter.

She paused, then looked back to Sam after he gave her that look. "Fine, I'll go to No Man's Land."

Elizabeth headed out the door. Jaimie had a big smile on her face though, and looked right at Sam.

"No Man's Land? Are there hunters there? Can I go?"

"On 4th street, yes. And no, you have school"

Jaimie sighed, and went to grab her bag.

NO MAN'S LAND Collectibles

Elizabeth walked into the store quietly. The man on the ladder stopped what he was putting away, and turned to look at her, then smiled.

"No way you heard me" said Elizabeth.

"Yep you're right. I'd recognize that scent anywhere. You're favorite perfume with a touch of street grime" said Gibson, laughing.

"Right, because you smelling me is supposed to make me feel better" She smiled back at him.

"Come my delectable little huntress, let me buy you a drink." Gibson led the way to the door at the back of the store, and hit the button. It opened up to a bar, with a few other hunters and other people who knew all about the supernatural world.

Elizabeth walked in behind gibson and headed to the bar. She smiled when she saw who was working.

"Hey frosty." she laughed, knowing he hated that nickname.

"Lizzy...why such a stranger?"

"Oh you know, all work and no play"

Gibson ordered the drinks.

"So, the mysterious wonderful Elizabeth has decided to grace us with her presence. It's been too long"

"Funny, to me it never seems long enough" said Elizabeth, smirking.

Gibson thought about it for a second. "Hmm, what 29 days?"

"I see you haven't lost that good memory of yours. And I still find it creepy"

"Anyways, I'm here for work. A werewolf was killed last night. Any insight?"

"Haven't heard anything, none of the hunters passing through mentioned any jobs."

"Yeah well, I don't think it was another hunter...we actually think it might have been something else"

"Huh. That is strange...I'll keep an ear out, let you know if I hear anything"

"Thanks. I better go. And thanks for the drink"

"No problem, I'll put it on your tab. Oh wait, that would require more than a semi annual visit. What is it that makes you so uncomfortable around here?"

"Nothing." Elizabeth said, sighing. She wasn't going to tell him she wasn't comfortable being around other hunters besides Sam. She didn't exactly want to be one in the first place, so what was the point in joining in on their conversations.

"Come on Lizzy...how bout another round with us poor lost souls?" asked Gibson, practically begging.

Elizabeth just stared at him for a moment...then finally went and sat back down next to him.

About an hour later, Elizabeth grabbed her purse and was getting read to leave. She said goodbye to the guys and headed to the door. As she opened it, she saw Jaimie walking in.

Elizabeth grabbed Jaimie's arm and pulled into the corner by the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, glaring at Jaimie.

"I just...I'm skipping school." Jaimie sputtered out.

"Yeah, I can see that. How'd you find the place"

"I looked it up..."

"What about the..."

"...not so secret entrance? Yeah, I saw another guy going out"

"Look school, well I'm not exactly fitting in" Jaimie finally said.

"Hard to do if you're not there. Come on, I'm walking you back. Sam's gonna kill me if I don't."

"Seriously?"

"Why's school so terrible? Something happen?

"Not really...I just thought it was going to be different this time, being in a new place. But it's not...people still stare at me, and they talk about me, I can see it already it's going to be just like back home. I'm going to be a freak with a knife in her back pocket, again"

"A knife, really?"

"Yeah, I never showed anyone...well maybe just once. I was little."

"You're adopted parents gave you a knife?"

"Of course not, I found it in a box of my stuff mom brought with me when she left me at my adopted family's place"

"OOk. Well if they stare at you, it's because every new kids a freak. Happens to everyone."

"Yeah, but I don't see why I have to go to school...I already know what I'm going to be doing, and I don't need algebra to hunt demons."

"No, but you need it to have a life outside of hunting"

"I don't want to be normal...I've spent most of my life hating the fact that I'm different, but not anymore."

"Look, I don't want to rain on this new pride parade of yours, but you can still be who you are and go to school. Trust me."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just wanted to see what it would be like to be a full time hunter."

"Kid, I promise it isn't always what it's cracked up to be."

End of chapt.


	13. Episode 3, Chpt 5

Detective Reese and Morgan are walking down the hall at the police department, voices low.

"They call themselves hunters... but the real word for what they are is dangerous." said Clay.

"Okay, let me get this straight, these hunters portray themselves as people...and they go around killing with the excuse that they're stopping monsters?" Reese seemed baffled by this.

"That's right."

"And they look like regular people?"

"There are more of them than you realize."

"Okay, so what you're telling me is there's this whole secret group of these 'hunters' right underneath our noses? Come on, man, how is that possible?"

Clay gave Reese a bit more information, Reese just didn't know that most of it was false.

"I don't know man, if these hunters think they're going after other monsters, can they all be criminals?"

"Why not? Their kind is drawn to crime. They think they're above the law. Come on Reese, I know you know what I'm talking about".

"All right, um, look ... I met this woman a few weeks back, but she was no criminal."

"People who have nothing to hide aren't afraid to come out into the light. Let me guess - you don't contact her. She comes to you."

"Yeah...well, usually, she just sort of shows up, uh ... around a dead body" Reese frowned. Was Clay right? Was she a killer in disguise and had been playing him this whole time?"

A Few Hours Later, City, Night

Reese and Morgan were standing over another body. The body was several beaten, barely recognizeable.

"It's them again. I can tell. Look, I have another headache, I'm going to run back to my car and grab some asperin." said Clay, pretending to hold his head.

Reese walked over to his own car that was right near the crime scene. He leaned inside to get something out of his car, when he comes back up, Elizabeth was standing in front of him. She looks at him and smiles.

"Well, well, another corpse, and here you are. Why am I not surprised?" asked Reese, practically glaring at her.

"Well, hello to you, too." Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes.

Reese has the pictures of the crime scene in his hand, Elizabeth notices.

"What do we have?" she asked.

He pulled the pictures out of her line of sight.

"WE don't have anything. I have a crime scene, and you have got to start answering some questions."

Elizabeth grabs the pictures anyway.

"It's Frosty" (she basically only knew his nickname).

"You know this guy?"

She nodded, slowly. Reese stared at her.

"It's true isn't it? You're one of those hunter things?"

"Things?" She stops leaning on the car and stares back at him, obviously not happy.

"You think I'm a _thing_?"

"I don't know, why don't you just tell me? What the hell are you, I mean you can't be normal. Look around you, does any of this seem normal?"

Elizabeth stopped looking so pissed...now seeming to be more hurt than angry. Reese heard a car, and new that Morgan had come back with his own car. He turned to look, and when he turned back Elizabeth had left. Reese sighed...hoping he wasn't wrong.

Elizabeth had walked to the next street over, when she felt something was wrong. She turned around to find Detective Morgan standing behind her. His headache seemed to be gone.

"You're kidding yourself." he taunted.

"Excuse me?"

"It'll never work between you and Reese. I'm his new partner now. First, I made sure he thinks you hunters are no good. And second -"

"Second?" she asked

"I'm about to kill you."

"I don't kill easy."

Morgan walked towards her, Elizabeth tried to kick out at him, he blocked it. She continued trying to fight him, but he was good too. Eventually Morgan was distracted by police sirens, and Elizabeth took the time to get away from him. She needed to find Sam, and figure out what and who this guy was before fighting him again.

End of chpt 5.

Please review!


	14. Episode 3, Chpt 6

**Sam's Room, Day**

Elizabeth was fuming.

"The guy nearly killed me. I tried calling Reese to warn him about his new partner, the bad cop. He didn't believe me. In fact, he kind of  
hung up."

Sam breathed out, frustrated.

"So, he's went after all our monsters brutally so that he can blame hunters...and get the cops on his side to help take us out."

"Don't forget the part where he made us seem like creatures instead of people. And don't forget Frosty...seems like now that he's done making us look bad he's going after other hunters. What is this guy, a demon?"

"I'm not sure yet...I got ahold of Gibson to let other hunters know to lay low for a while until we figure out how to stop him. I need to do more research before you go back after him".

"Research? People are dying!"

"We need a plan."

Elizabeth sighs impatiently, heading towards the door.

"Someone's murdering people like us, and I can't just stay here figuring out what his favorite color is. I have to find him."

She continues to leave, this time Sam doesn't try to stop her, knowing he couldn't anyways.

**No Man's Land, Day**

Jaimie walks into the bar.

"Let me guess - you're seeking safe harbor in a stormy sea of normalcy, a haven from the harsh winds of societal misunderstanding." said Gibson, walking up to her.

"Excuse me?" Jaimie asked.

"Sorry...why _are _you here?"

"Well...my friend Elizabeth-" Jaimie started before being interrupted.

"The delectable huntress sent you, with a message for me, perhaps?" Gibson leads Jaimie toward the bar.

" No. Um, what I mean is, she doesn't exactly know I'm here." Jaimie looked down a bit.

"Oh, no matter. Welcome to my sanctuary away from the prying eyes of an unkind world. Can I interest you in a fruity drink?"

After getting her soda, Gibson brings Jaimie over to the pool table and they start a game.

"Oh, that's a good shot." Gibson complimented. He had given her the whole story of how he opened up the place, and Jaimie humered him.

They both are oblivious to Sam walking in the door.

"Jaimie." Sams says, not very happy to see her.

Jaime turns around, slowly. She knows she's been busted.

"Isn't it a school night?"

Jaimie just smiles, weakly.

**Street, Night**

Detective Reese and Detective Clay Morgan are mid conversation, talking about Elizabeth.

"...She's saying you tried to kill her."

"She tried to kill me, Reese. Believe it."

"That's not her M.O., Morgan. It doesn't fit."

"How can you be sure? How well do you know her?"

"She saved my life." Reese really did want to believe in Elizabeth.

"Yeah, what'd she get? A cop in the pocket - how convenient. These creatures are animals. They think like animals. It's nothing but  
survival. You think she gives a damn about you. She doesn't."

All of a sudden Elizabeth stepped out in front of them as they were cutting through the alleyway back towards the PD. Reese just stares at her as she goes for Clay, hitting him with a few good punches. Reese finally tries to intervene, grabbing for Elizabeth's arm. She pulls away, knocking him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Reese shouted at her. Elizabeth ignored him, grabbing Clay and shoving him against the wall. He continued to play the victim, while Reese got to his feet.

Elizabeth glared at Clay. "What, not going to fight me tonight? Afraid that Reese here's going to see that you're a "thing"?"

Clay looked to Reese pleadingly.

"Reese stop her! She's crazy!"

Reese finally pulls out his gun, but hasn't yet raised it.

Clay continued to yell. "Let me down! You're killing me! Reese! Help me, Reese! Shoot her! For god's sakes, Reese! Shoot her!"

The good detective doesn't want to do it, but finally aims his gun at Elizabeth.

"Let him go, or I'll shoot!"

Elizabeth turned around, angry.

"You going to pull that trigger? He's the killer you've been looking for." Elizabeth yelled.

You've got to see how this looks. You're the one who's trying to kill him. You are one of those hunter... creatures."

Elizabeth didn't try to correct him, not yet anyways. She dropped Clay to the ground and walked towards Reese. "What if I am? You want to shoot? Go ahead, if you think you can hit me. You're right. I'm not like you. Does that make it right for you to kill me?"

Reese slowly put his gun back down, looking guilty.

" No. No, it doesn't." he said.

Elizabeth sighed, slowly turning back towards Clay. However, Clay was on his feet, staring at them. He seemed a little disappointed.

"I expected more from you, Reese." Clay said, soundling like a parent scolding a child. Clays eyes turned black as Elizabeth quickly pulled out the Colt. However, Clay was faster, mentally throwing Reese against the wall behind him, Reese landing on the concrete unconcious, bleeding.

"Reese!" Elizabeth called out.

Clay took the time to take off, Elizabeth wanted to run after him, but Reese was hurt. She turned on her comm device quickly calling Sam.

"Sam, Reese is hurt, get an Ambulance to 4th and Hennesy, hurry"

She didn't wait to reply, she had to go after Clay before he ditched his meatsuit.

**No Man's Land**

Sam quickly called for an Ambulance. He was converned for his niece. He needed to get to wherever she was.

"Elizabeth, what's going on? Can you wait for us?"

"I'm going after Clay, I've got the Colt. I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth..."

"Sam, don't" she interrupted.

"No, Liz. You need back up."

"Look, I see him. If I don't do this now, he's going to get away. I'm going in, now. Gotta go." Elizabeth turned of the comm set.

Sam was about to panic. Why was this the time that Elizabeth had to take after her father?


	15. Episode 3, Chpt 7

**Continued...**

Elizabeth walked up behind Clay, but no doubt he knew she was coming. He turned around quickly, knocking the Colt out of her hand. The both went after each other at the same time, a blur of punches and kicks being thrown. As they're fighting, Clay goes on about how he's going to destroy every hunter that is left. He even tries the self pity card more than once, blaming hunters for all the problems of the world. Elizabeth keeps fighting, not letting Clay get into her head.

"and I'm the one in therapy" Elizabeth mumbled.

"You're going to die, just like the others" said Claude, overconfident.

"Maybe...but I'm going to make you work for it" she said, smirking.

They kept fighting, neither noticing Sam and Jaimie appearing behind them. Sam grabbed the Colt, holding it up at Clay. He shouted to get Clay's attention. Clay turned to look at Sam, giving Elizabeth time to get ahold of herself before she grabbed Clay and held him at the edge of the roof. She was going to throw him off...

"Elizabeth don't. Not like this..."

Elizabeth took a step back, and decided to let Sam use the Colt. The next thing she knew, Sam threw it at her and Elizabeth took the shot. Clay fell to the ground, the Colt doing it's job. Unfortunately, that meant the poor body he was possessing wasn't going to make it.

**Fade out.**

**Hospital, Night**

Detective Reese was lying in bed, his bandage on his forehead. He grimaced in pain and glances at the window. That's when he noticed Elizabeth sitting by the window, somewhat in the shadow.

Reese sat up, looking at her. Elizabeth leaned forward.

"You look terrible." she said.

"And you don't." Reese shot back at her.

"I'm used to it, I heal pretty quick...atleast on the outside anyway.

He doesn't say anything. Elizabeth gets up walks to the side of his bed. She looks at him for a minute, then sighs.

"I can't decide if I should thank you for not shooting me or beat you senseless for drawing a gun on me, 'cause, you know, "things" like me  
are dangerous and violent." She shoots a glare at him.

"Are you saying that you aren't dangerous and violent?" he asked.

"You bet I am. But not 'cause I'm a hunter."

"Look, I'm just -I'm not used to -"

Elizabeth interrupts. "No, it's time for you to listen. Hunters are just people. We aren't creatures, just humans. It's a job, not who we are. As for me, I may not have been before, but I'm proud of who I am."

Elizabeth turns to leave, but Reese stops her.

"Look, I never thought you killed those people...beat Morgan to a bloody pulp, that one crossed my mind a few times. Hey, why can't you just tell me your name? Your real name..."

"I might have before. The first time we met, you asked me who I was, and that was fine. But last night, you asked me "what" I was. I won't tell you my name. You haven't earned it."

Reese sighed, feeling even worse about it. He lean backed against the pillow and closed his eyes for a minute,

He sat back up and tried to apologize, but when he opened his eyes, she had already walked out of the room.

**Elizabeth's Apartment, same night**

Sam, Elizabeth, and Jaimie were sitting around, beers in Sam and Elizabeth's hand, a soda in Jaimie's.

"Gibson's so great" Jaimie was saying.

"Yeah. Give him time." said Elizabeth.

They talked about the case a bit and about Clay.

"So... what do you say we head down to Gibson's - three of us misfits?" asked Jaimie.

"Well, I know it's a school night...but I think we deserve a night out." Sam smiled, then looked at Elizabeth as if to ask her if she'd go.

"Damned straight. And I can't think of a better place to spend it. No Man's Land it is."

"What happened to wanting to be like normal people?" asked Sam.

"I got over it." Elizabeth answered, laughing.

**Fade Out,**

**End Episode 3.**


	16. Episode 4, Chpt 1

Episode 4, Chpt 3

(This episode is taking a break from monster/demon fighting...these few chapters will deal w/ family,etc.)

Dean was at it again...another motel, another day of just sitting around the hotel room drinking away the pain. He never really let himself get completely wasted, just enough to dull the heartache.

The flashbacks would appear in his head many times a day. He saw over and over again Bobby making them shoot him to kill the demon, but instead of dying with the demon was left paralyzed for the rest of his life. He remembered watching the news, seeing Bela Talbot's death on tv, no one knowing who stabbed her. He knew though, and he died a little more inside each time it replayed in his mind. Ellen was a good friend too, and she died not too long before Bobby was paralyzed.

This is why Dean quit, he didn't want to watch anyone else die...not that there was very many people left. He wasn't sure how Sam could keep going.

As much as Dean saw everyone he cared about dying, the latest flashback was way before those events. His mind kept thinking back to time when he found out he probably would never see Bela again.

**_Past March 2008_**

_Dean and Sam walked into the closest motel they could find after killing Lilith and saving Dean from his deal. _

_Dean smiled inwardly, of all people to thank for saving his life, it had been Bela. Then again, as complicated as it was, she had became apart of his life. He'd fallen for her, hard. He'd been angry at Sam for telling Bela about the deal, but now because she'd used her contacts to find out that it was Lilith, he was alive because of her. He'd never admit to Sam that he was greatfull for it though._

_Bela had told him on the phone that she'd meet him at the motel if all went well and he was alive. He left a message on her phone that he was okay, and that they'd be at the motel waiting for her. It seemed important...almost like she wanted to tell him something. After checking in, he'd asked the clerk at the desk if Bela had checked in, the clerk hadn't seen her. Dean waited around all night for her, she still didn't show._

_He decided to head back to the room, Sam had been fast asleep. Dean finally realized there was a note on the bed. He picked it up, and read it slowly._

**_Dean,_**

**_Dean, sweetie, as you know I planned on meeting you tonight. Unfortunately, that won't be possible, something's come up. I'm happy you're alive, and that my sources were right. I never thought I'd be happy that you broke into my apartment. Meeting you has made me feel alive again though. This life of thievary has become who I am, but I've been thinking that maybe it's time for a break. A life free of the supernatural, and the demons. I presume you and Sam will continue the fight...it's a never ending battle for you. I want you to know that this new life I'm about to begin is because of you. It frightens me, but at the same time I look forward to the challenge. As you know, I don't open up easily, and as you said I'm 'damaged'. This year has been different though. I may be an immoral thief (Your words dear, not mine), but I care for you Dean. I beleive I actually cried at one of those hallmark movies the women in this country are so fond of too. However, I know that you cannot just walk away from hunting. I am going to walk away though Dean. Maybe when you're ready to be done with this life, we can get another chance. I don't regret my life before I met you, but you did change my life in more ways than I could ever have imagined. _**

**_Goodbye Dean. And I can't believe I'm ending a letter like this, but here goes...  
I love you,_**

**_Bela._**

_Dean couldn't believe it, he'd finally been ready to admit how he felt to her, and she finally admitted it to him, and now she was gone. He didn't blame her though, she wanted normal for a change, and he wasn't ready to give it up yet. He hoped however, that maybe she was right and they'd see each other again. No one made him feel the way she had the last year. Not Lisa, not Jo, or any other women who had been a part of his life longer than a day. Bela was different, he didn't feel he had to protect her, she did that well enough herself. She challenged him more than anyone he'd ever met, his true match when it came to battles of wit. He hoped she would be happy though. It's what she deserved now._

**Present.**

Dean pulled himself back into reality. He needed to get himself together...the past was done, and maybe it was time to go back, to Sam and to Bobby. Hopefully Sam would forgive him, whether he had moved on to hunting with someone else or not.  
Dean knew though, that before he could go back he'd have to save himself first, that he had to pull it together. Maybe then he'd go back, but he needed to be ready. He had to face the demons on the inside this time, not the out.


	17. Episode 4, Chpt 2

Episode 4, Chpt 2

_The case that their working on in the beginning of this chapter isn't important...I just need Elizabeth working so that her and Reese could have a conversation..._

_**Morgue, Night**_

Elizabeth was finishing up a case. Sam had her looking into one of the victims in the morgue.

As she continued looking into the victim, Elizabeth heard the door open behind her.

"You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Elizabeth said.

"Well, you're one to talk. You've been sneaking up on me for weeks now, and all I seem to know is you call yourself Liz". Detective Reese replied, walking up next to her.

She smiles and turns around.

"Are you angling for a phone number, Detective?"

"Would it do me any good if I say yes?"

"I doubt it, but I'd enjoy watching you try."

"You know, I have to admit that I'm not surprised to find you standing over a dead body. I'm not even surprised that you're cutting into one. However, I am wondering how you snuck into this place in the middle of the night with no one thinking a thing about it. Shouldn't I be worried about that?"

"I thought you'd be a little less quick on your judgments about me. It worked so well for you last time." Elizabeth said, reffering to last week when he'd nearly shot her.

"You're still mad." Reese said rather than asked.

"That you called me a "thing" and tried to shoot me? Why would I be mad about that?"

"Okay, can we be really clear about something? I didn't actually shoot at you."

"Yeah, you didn't get the chance"

"I'm not going to win this one, am I?" Reese sighed.

"Nope"

Elizabeth's phone vibrated in her pocket, she looked at it, the gathered her things.

"I got to go, nice chatting with you."

Elizabeth rushed out the door, leaving no time for Reese to reply.

**Next Night, Sept 1, 2030**

Elizabeth was glad the day was overwith. They'd finished the case, and she prayed she could have the next few days off. She walked to the park, and sat down on one of the swings. Today had been a hard day for Elizabeth. Sam had done his best to cheer her up, and when Jaimie found out it was her birthday she was almost _too _nice. Elizabeth hated her birthday...her mom had always made it special for her, and without Bela, it was hard for Elizabeth to celebrate. In fact, her birthday was when she felt most alone.

Elizabeth continued to sit there in silence, however this time she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. Detective Jason Reese had walked past the park when he noticed her sitting there.

"Hey...knock knock."

Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"I didn't startle you did I?" he asked.

"Not a chance"

"Good. You find your killer?"

Elizabeth barely nodded, she wasn't really in the mood for small talk.

Reese could tell she wasn't herself. He put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, then turned to walk away. As he did, he turned back towards her once more.

"Liz. I'm sorry." Reese then continued to walk away, but she knew what he was apologizing for. Secretly, she was glad he said it, and it helped knowing he didn't think she was a thing anymore.


	18. Episode 4, Chpt 3

**Episode 4, Chpt 3**

About a week after previous chapter

**Elizabeth's Apartment Complex, Exercise Room**

Elizabeth and Jaimie were the only ones in the exercise room of Elizabeth's apartment building. They'd been on the mats for close to an hour, Elizabeth showing Jaimie the basics of self defense training and your basic hand to hand. Elizabeth worked her hard, but secretly she was impressed how quickly Jaimie learned.

"Alright, I think that's it for today. My shift starts in a couple hours and I have to clean up first"

The girls grabbed a few towels, and headed for Elizabeth's apartment. Jaimie had stayed with Elizabeth for a few days while Sam was gone hunting out of town, and as much as Jaimie begged, she had to stay behind this time for school. Elizabeth pretended to be unhappy with the situation, but in all honesty she didn't really mind the company.

Sam was supposed to be waiting back at the apartment for them, he'd called about a half hour ago when he had got back. However, both Elizabeth and Jaimie weren't expecting to walk in to find Sam talking to some blonde woman.

"Hey Sam, guess what..." Jaimie started, but she trailed off as she recognized the woman standing with Sam. The woman looked up to see Jaimie, and she recognized Jaimie as well.

"Mom?" Jaimie said, at the same time the woman said "Jaimie?"

Sam looked to both of the blondes at the same time, so did Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was the first to talk.

"What?" You're Jo's daughter?"

Sam of course at the same time looked at Jo.

"That's your daughter?"

"You're a hunter?" asked Jaimie, to Jo.

"OK, everyone stop." Jo looked to Sam. "Can we have a minute, please."

Sam looked confused for a min...then realized Jo wanted a minute alone with Jaimie, not him.

"Yeah of course...Elizabeth, come on"

Elizabeth gave him a look, but finally walked out the door with him.

**Apartment**

Jaimie looked straight at Jo. She hadn't seen her since she was 8 years old.

"You're a hunter" Jaimie said, more accusatory then a question.

"How do you know about all of this?" Jo asked.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I'm living with Sam Winchester...kind of my training. Hunter's 101. You know, the history that you apparently forgot to mention to me before you dumped me. But hey, I guess having a 8 year old kid kind of cramped your style."

"I didn't dump you. I was trying to protect you, trying to give you a normal life."

"Oh right, so it's normal for foster parents to lock their kids in closets until they promise to stop screaming at night from nightmares"

Jo looked shocked.

"When I left you with the Redmonds, I didn't think you'd remember anything about what happened. I though they were nice people. Leaving you was the worst mistake of my life though. I found out a few weeks ago that you had ran away. I thought you were happy, I had no idea."

Jaimie just looked down at the floor.

"Look, I'm retired. I'm not hunting anymore. I came to find Sam, hoping he could help me find you. I wanted to just be you're mom again."

**Balcony of Apartment**

"Wow. Jo's daughter huh. I didn't even know she had a kid. I always expected her to be taller" said Elizabeth.

"I guess that's why Jaimie kept seeing us in her dream. I just didn't know who she was."

"What do you mean?"

"Dean and I, we went to help Jo out once about 8 years ago. She was on a hunt, and had left Jaimie with her sitter. However, Jo figured out something at home wasn't right, and rushed home and told Dean and I to meet her there. We got there around the same time, we found the sitter dead, but we were able to get the kid out of the house. We didn't know Jo had a kid, but we found out that night. She packed up everything from the house while we tracked down the demon and sent it back to hell. She called to say thanks. We tried to ask her about her daughter, but she never really said anything. I never knew Jo kept on hunting, I figured she'd gotten out of the life then. I guess not."

Elizabeth didn't really say much, just turned to look through the window to see Jo and Jaimie still talking.

"You know, we should probably go referee." Said Elizabeth.

"I don't think we should interfere"

"Oh please."

**Apartment**

Jo and Jaimie seemed to be into an argument already.

"Look Jaimie, the life you think you want, being a hunter, it's not what it's cracked up to be. It's relentless, it's ugly, and it will wear you down. I won't let you throw your future away."

"You gave up the right to make decisions for me a long time ago" Jaimie said, glaring at her.

Sam and Elizabeth had walked back into the room to hear the last of it.

Jaimie turned to Sam.

"I'm going over to Gabby's tonight to study, you know, like normal kids" Jaimie said, the last part directed to her mother.

Jaimie walked out the door, slamming it for dramatic effect.

"Wow...that seemed like deja vu" Sam said to Jo, remembering the times Dean and him had walked into arguments between Jo and her mother about Jo hunting.

"I don't get how you could have my daughter under you're roof all this time and not even know it." Jo said to Sam.

"I ran a background check, she used her foster paren'ts last name. Look, isn't this what we do, take in other people like us and help train them".

"She is not like you." Jo said.

"How would you know that?" Elizabeth asked, inserting herself into the conversation. "How would you know anything about her?

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stay out of this" Jo said to Elizabeth

Elizabeth was taken aback, but continued. "You have a problem with me?" Elizabeth asked, glaring at her.

"I'm sure you're a nice enough person, but you are the daughter of a thief" Jo said.

"Excuse me!" said Elizabeth, getting angry.

"Look, just stay away from my daughter, the last thing she needs is you're influence."

Jo turned to walk out the door, Elizabeth tried going after her but Sam stopped her.

"What is her problem" Elizabeth said as the door shut.

"It's not you. You're mom was well known in the hunter world, and most of them didn't like her. You're just going to have to let it go. She doesn't know who your father is"

"Great. Let's keep it that way. I don't give a damn about what she thinks of me"

End Chpt 3


	19. Episode 4, Chpt 4

Episode 4, Chpt. 4

_*NOTE: Just incase I have people that aren't Jo fans...rest assured I'm not her biggest fan either, it just fit for the storyline w/ Jaimie having to do w/ hunting. The inspiration for this fic, Birds of Prey, had a character like Jaimie who was the daughter of another crimefight that the people she was living with knew very well, so I needed Jaimie to be the daughter of another hunter...and we don't really see many hunters Dean and Sam knew expect Jo, Ellen...etc._

Street, Night

Detective Reese and his partner were leaning over a dead body with a knife through the ribs.

"What do you think, Reese? Probably a drug deal gone wrong. I'll start canvassing for witnesses. Maybe forensics will get a print off of that  
thing."

"There won't be prints or witnesses." Reese says.

"How do you know?" asked McNally.

Reese stood up slowly and took off his gloves.

"I just know." Reese answered, then walked away.

"Well, aren't we Mr. Negative?" McNally retorted.

**Apartment, Night.**

Sam and Jo were sitting in the chairs at the kitchen drinking the lukewarm coffee that had been sitting in the pot for a few hours, Elizabeth was out looking into the latest killing, leaving the two of them alone. They were deep in conversation about Jaimie.

"I'm not going to let her get into the life. There's too much to lose." said Jo.

"Maybe that's a choice we all need to make for ourselves. It's not like you listened to your mom either. How many times did we tell you the same thing you're telling her right now?

"Exactly. Don't tell me you don't regret this life. You and Dean were right, mom was right. She thought she had to join me because I selfishly kept on hunting, and she died because of it. I should've stopped then, hell I should have stopped when I almost lost my kid, but I just kept on going."

"Yeah, but telling her not to do it isn't going to make her stop. She has to make her own choice. Teaching her everything we know is better than her trying to do it on her own. Look Jo, she's really good. She is a lot like you..."

"Yeah, and she could get shot at before breakfast, tortured before lunch, and knocked unconscious for dinner, also like me. That's not what I want for her."

"It's what she wants for herself. And we love having her here. She has the heart, Jo, and it's what you can't do without in this job."

"Look, I can't be a mother to her and let her save the world at the same time."

"Maybe she needs a mentor more than a mother right now."

"I've already made a mistake with her before, I'm not going to do it again. She isn't going to do this"

"You're going to push her away from you"

"If that's what it takes."

Sam just gave her a look, right now he couldn't say any more to convince her that this was the wrong move.

...

**Street, Night**

Reese opened the door to his car, about to get in when Elizabeth stepped in front of him. He wasn't quite expecting it, but isn't really surprised to find her there.

"So, dead guy with a wierd knife in his chest...any insight?"

"I'm already on it, and I know we won't be able to pin it on the guy."

"Maybe you won't..." Elizabeth said, of course meaning that her and Sam probably could.

"Look for once, just stay out of it okay?"

"You're the second person to say that to me today, and I was sick of it the first time. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, this one I just want to handle on my own."

"Right..."Don't call me, I'll call you"...so much for trust."

"You want trust, try giving something back. How bout you're real name, an address, phone number"

Elizabeth doesn't say anything, and looks down.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" said Reese. He got into his car and drove away.

...

**Apartment**

Elizabeth, Sam, and Jo are sitting around the counter, Sam's laptop open. Elizabeth and Jo of course at opposite ends.

"Like there is a law stating that the guy gets to be in control of the contact...God forbid it's me that calls him". Elizabeth is complaining about Reese, which she's done since arriving at her apartment.

Sam gives her a look.

"I don't know what your mad about, it's not like you two had some sort of dinner and a movie thing going on..."

"Okay...so it's more of a 'meet me over a dead body thing'. Still, no need to be so secretive about a guy with a knife in the ribs"

The apartment door opened, and Jaimie walked in. Her and Jo gave each other looks, but Jaimie walked over to her mother. They both looked like they had something to say to one another when Sam gave a sigh as it seemed like her found whatever he needed to find on his laptop.

"Okay, found out who the dead guy was. Name is Frank Spitzer...worked for a man named Al Phillips. Phillips is head of a crime family here in Philadelphia...not sure as to why this classifies as our kind of thing. Frank apparently didn't do as the boss told"

Jo looked up at them. "Did you say Al Phillips?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Sam, confused.

"Crap. He knows I'm here." said Jo, panicky.

"What does that mean?" asked Elizabeth

"Philips isn't just a crime lord, he's a front man for a demon, one that I've never been able to stop. The same demon that nearly took you from me" said Jo, the last part directed at Jaimie. "I thought retiring would assure that I wouldn't be on his radar anymore, but apparently not. Jaimie, you need to pack you're things, we need to get out of this city immediately."

"Wait a minute. Just because a there's a dead hitman means that the city's biggest criminal is after you? This doesn't have to be about you at all. Aren't you being a bit paranoid?" asked Elizabeth.

"It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you" said Jo. "Jaimie, please go get your stuff".

"Yeah, right. I can handle this." Jaimie said. She looked to Sam pleadingly. "Sam, tell her I can handle this."

"Jaimie...I don't have much say. Jo is your mom"

"Oh yeah! Since when?" Jaimie turned to her mother. "You get to come in here after all this time and say 'go' and we just go? I don't think so."

"Damn it Jaimie, just go do what I ask."

"Fine, whatever!" Jaimie heads to the bedroom where she had her bag, and slammed the door shut behind her."

Elizabeth turned and looked at Jo.

"You can't do this, Jaimie has her own life, and it's with us. You are the only one in this room who hasn't been a part of it."

"That's going to change"

"Oh ya, what are you going to do when she's out past curfew? Take away her gun?"

"What did your mom do? Oh wait, that's right she was to busy stealing..."

"Ok lady, you do NOT want to go there."

"And you don't get to lecture me on the choices I make"

The two of them were in a standoff, neither backing down. Finally Sam stepped in between them.

"Ok, just stop, both of you. Elizabeth, let it go, she's got the final say. Jo, please stop the attacks on Liz. She's family."

"What?" asked Jo.

"Sam don't. She does not need to know that." warned Elizabeth.

"Know what?" asked Jo.

Sam sighed, he wanted to stop the fighting, and it seemed this might be the only way.

"She's blood Jo. She's my niece."

"Niece, as in Dean's?"

"Yes"

Elizabeth stood up and walked to the sink. She was going to kill Sam later.

Jo seemed shocked, but it didn't last for long.

"I'm going to go help her pack" said Jo.

Jo went into the bedroom to find the window open, Jaimie had went down the fire escape. Jo then ran back out to Sam and Elizabeth.

"She's gone, Jaimie left!"

...


	20. Episode 4, Chpt 5

**Episode 4, Chapt 5**

**No Man's Land**

The door opened to the bar, and Jaimie walked in. Gibson was the first to notice her.

"Well hello there, friend of the beatiful creature that is Elizabeth. I trust that you've brough some news of her desire for the Gibson?"

Jaimie just gave him a strange look, then smiled.

"Um no. I was just in the neighborhood."

"Right. No biggie, she'll come around. So, would you like to drown your sorrows in a fruity soda?" Gibson took her jacket and motioned for her to follow him to the bar.

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea"

Gibson went around to the back of the bar.

"OK, coming right up." He bent over, as if to grab something underneath his bar. Instead he typed on the small laptop that was hidden.

_She's Here_

**Apartment**

Sam quickly grabbed his phone as it beeped, and slid it open to check the message. As soon as he did, he called Elizabeth.

"Hey, it's me. Found her, she's at No Man's Land with Gibson"

"Okay, I'll go get her..."

"No, Jo is headed there now, let her go"

"Seriously? Yeah...great idea Sam"

"Liz..."

"Fine, whatever."

"Liz the best thing we can do right now is to figure out whats going on with Phillips and his demon boss."

"You think after all this time he's still after her?"

"Most likely, according to Jo he has every reason to want her dead. Al Phillips helped run a crime family with his father, but then Jo ended up checking out the weird deaths, and found that Phillips started working for a demon. Jo went after the demon, and Al's father ended up dying. Al blames Jo for his dad's death, and has a pretty large bounty on Jo's head. The last thing that happened with this hunt was the demon going after Jaimie. She's made sure to drop herself off the radar with this hunt so that Jaimie wouldn't get hurt."

**Street**

"Ok, well you do your research, I'm going to do my own. I'll call you later."

Elizabeth hung up, and walked across the street to where Reese was getting out of his car. He still seemed to be annoyed at something.

"So, the mob do something in particular that pissed you off?" she asked.

"Other than what they always do?"

"Well you're keepin it all to yourself, so I figure it's a pretty big deal."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Reese said, obviously lying.

"The secret's out Reese. The dead guy worked for Al Phillips."

"I told you to stay out of it."

"Yeah, well, I forgot. Kinda egotistical to think you could stop him by yourself."

"Ooh says the lone hunter."

"Okay, so if that was supposed to be an insult, I guess I can go ahead a pretend to be offended."

"And you think I'm the egotistical one?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well I may have said egotistical, but I meant idiotic. Look, I get your whole 'count only on yourself' routine. Hell I live that way. One of these days though, you're going to need someone to get your back, and that police radio isn't going to cut it. You're going to need me."

"You saying you're goin' to be there?"

"Maybe I'll want to be..."

Reese started to say something, but Elizabeth's phone went off, as well as Reese's radio. Elizabeth gave him a quick wave on her shoulder and left.

**No Man's Land**

Jo was sitting across from Jaimie, they were in mid conversation. Jaimie never looked her mother in the eye, and was trying not to talk to her.

"Look, I want to make it up to you."

"You can't"

"We can just start over. Please, I'd like to get to know you again."

"Why, so you can leave again? You're too late."

"I know, I let you down and I missed a lot. You're so different than the little kid I gave up."

"I sat for days by that window wondering when you were going to come get me"

"Look, I know you weren't with us when we were talking about it, but you have to understand why I gave you up. This demon, the one we're after now, was after me. I was out on another hunt, when I felt like something was horribly wrong. I called home, and your sitter wouldn't pick up. I called another hunter, Bobby. He told Sam and Dean, and they met me at home. Your sitter was dead, and the demon was so close to taking you. He left as Dean tried to shoot him with the Colt. We got you out of the house, and I packed your things. The boys left to find try to track down the demon, and I left with you. If we had been a few seconds later, you would have been dead. I knew than that the risks I were taking weren't just for myself anymore, I was hurting you too. I made the choice I thought was right, but it was the selfish choice too. I should have quit and stayed with you, but after losing mom and nearly you, I just couldn't bring myself to retire."

"I've hated you for years for leaving me"

"Trust me, I won't make that mistake again." Jo put out for hand, hoping Jaimie would take it. Jaimie was about to, but was still too emotional at that moment. Jaimie got up quickly.

"I'm sorry...I can't right now." Jaimie rushed out the door of No Man's Land.  
Jo got up, and tried to go after her. As Jo walked out onto the street, she saw a few men with weapons all heading towards her. She tried to turn and run the other way, but two black suv's pulled up behind her. The men in front of her grabbed her as the the others got out of the car. She fought for a long time, but they finally knocked Jo out, and laid her in the back seat.

**Apartment**

Sam was waiting in Elizabeth's apartment as Jaimie walked in about 45 minutes after leaving her mother at No Man's Land. Sam looked panicked.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Um, yeah. Why?" asked Jaimie.

"I tried getting a hold of your mom. Did you see her?"

"Yeah. She was at No Man's Land..."

"We can't find her" Sam said, worried.

Jaimie could tell from his voice that he was worried. She felt her heart skip a beat. Guilt set in and Jaimie realized she should have never left her mom like that.

Sam's phone rang. It was Elizabeth.

"Yeah Liz, what is it?"

"Well, found myself a few of the mob's guys. Word on the street is that Al doubled the bounty on Jo's head. And they collected."

"Ok, I'll try to find out where they are keeping her. Keep Looking."

"Alright, I actually have an idea where to go next" Elizabeth hung up.

Jaimie walked over and grabbed a jacket.

"We have to go find her now"

"Jaimie I know, but Phillips isn't going to be easy to take down, he's got demons protecting him. We need a plan, give me a few minutes to find him and to think of what we need to do."

"Look Sam you don't understand. I said things to her, and I shouldn't have said them. I didn't give her a chance." Jaimie was practically in tears now, panicking herself.

Sam grabbed her arm. "Listen to me Jaimie, this is what we do okay? This is the job. In order to do this, you have to stay calm. Okay?"

"Okay" she said, taking a deep breathe.

**Police Department**

Reese was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork. He looks up briefly, only to notice that Elizabeth was standing in the doorway.

"Well, never thought I'd see you in here"

"Phillips took a friend of mine"

"You got the evidence? I'll get you a warrant and a S.W.A.T team."

"She'll be dead before any of that can happen, but I think I know how you can help. I need his address"

"Look, I'm a cop, I have to do things legally."

"She's about to get her throat cut and thats if she's lucky. Phillips isn't the only one we're dealing with, there's something more.

Reese sighed. "You can't beat him"

"You don't know that" Elizabeth answered back stubbornly. Reese stood up, glad that it was late and not very many people were left in the station.

"You know what, you're right. I don't know a damned thing about you. I don't know who you work for, or why you do what you do. I don't really know if your one of the good guys. But what I do know is that I don't wanna see anything happen to you."

Elizabeth hadn't expected him to admit that. She looked down, then back up at him.

"I don't work for anyone, but I do work with some other people. You've seen enough of me to know that I'm one of the good guys. And I think that you know how _hard _it is for me to admit that I need help."

Reese turned back to his desk, grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down the address. He then turned back to Elizabeth.

"If he's holding someone, most likely it's here...God I don't know why I'm doing this."

Elizabeth took the paper.

"I do" she said. Elizabeth then turned and hurried out the door.


	21. Episode 4, Chpt 6

**Episode 4, Chpt 6**

**Warehouse, Night**

Elizabeth pulled up to the warehouse. She had called Sam, he and Jaimie were on their way.

Elizabeth went in through the back, and was immediately greeted by four of Al's men. She grabbed the holy water and tried using it on them...nothing. Lucky her, no demons in these thugs. Elizabeth quickly fought off the four men, missing the guy behind her with a gun pointed at her back. She turned to see him aiming for her, just as Reese appeared behind the guy knocking him out.

"Thought you could use some back up." Reese said, smiling.

Elizabeth smiled back. "You got this?" she asked

"Yeah, go"

She nodded, heading into the warehouse further.

In another room of the warehouse, Jo is tied firmly to a pole, ropes around her midsection and hands. Al Phillips stood before her, pleased with himself.

"It fills my soul with profound inner peace to see you again, Joanna.

"Since when do you have a soul, Phillips?"

"I found my soul the day my father left this earth."

"Really? Sounds more like you found the self-help section in the bookstore."

"I got to watch him die because of you"

"And here I thought it had to do with that demon that has you wrapped around his pinkie"

Al ignored Jo's comments.

"I'm going to watch you suffer...just as I watched him suffer."

The ropes tied around Jo were attached to a machine, Al reached forward and turned it on. The engine started, and the ropes were very slowly being tightened around Jo's stomach.

"Of all the things I've learned, the most important is focus. Nothing is going to distract me from your death." said Phillips.

Jo looked past Al at the person standing behind him. It was Jaimie.

"You sure about that?" asked Jaimie, knocking him out from behind.

Jaimie ran to the machine, trying to shut it off. Unfortunately, Phillips had broken the on and off button purposely.

"I can't stop it" Jaimie yelled, frustrated. She heard fighting in the next room over, but didn't want to leave Jo.

"Elizabeth! I need help."

Elizabeth wasn't able to hear her, and was busy with two demons.

Jaimie took out her knife, trying to work on the ropes. The machine was starting to speed up, making it even more difficult to cut into the ropes.

"Jaimie, it's okay. Listen, I'm really proud of you. I'm sorry for trying to discourage you from doing this." said Jo, tears forming in her eyes, partly from the lack of air and partly because of the love she had for Jaimie.

"I'm sorry too." said Jaimie. She continued working on the rope, but she was then grabbed from behind. Al had woken up.

"Let her go Phillips" Jo yelled out in ragged breaths.

"No, she's going to watch you die, just like I watched my father die."

Elizabeth finally managed to use the knife one one of the demons. One down, one to go. She then heard Jaimie yelling for her. Sam then ran in and aimed the colt at the last demon, and shot. Elizabeth ran out the door, seeing Al holding Jaimie in front of Jo. Sam went after the last of the demons that were closer to the door to the outside.

Elizabeth ran up behind them, and through Phillips to the ground. Jaimie finally found the outlet that the machine was plugged into, and unplugged it. Jo freed herself as the ropes loosened. Al grabbed a gun from the ground as Jaimie, Elizabeth, and Jo ran for the door. They rush to take cover. The shots Al fires hits the metal barrels releasing more gasoline onto the floor then what was already spilled from the fights.

"We have to get out of here, this place is going to blow" said Elizabeth.

"Get Jaimie out of here" Jo said to Elizabeth. "I'm going to draw his fire."

"No, I'm not leaving here without you" said Jaimie.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. I"ll meet you guys outside." said Jo, squeezing Jaimie's hand. She gave Elizabeth a look, and Elizabeth knew there wasn't any arguing with her.

Jo got up and made a run for the other side, Phillips shooting at her the whole way, but missing. Elizabeth grabbed Jaimie's arm and they ran for the large door. Jaimie kept turning around looking for Jo as she ran, but knew she couldn't go back in for her.

As they reached the door, one of Al's shots hit another barrel. It quickly exploded and the fire began to spread. Elizabeth and Jaimie finally got outside the door.

**Outside of Warehouse**

Reese shuts the door of his car closed with two of the thugs inside. He turns his head back to the building and sees Elizabeth and Jaimie running out the door, and suddenly it explodes. Jaimie and Elizabeth are knocked forward onto the ground. Jaimie tries to get up and head back into the burning warehouse.

"Mom!" Jaimie shouts.

Elizabeth rushes and grabs her, preventing her from going back in.

" No, Let me go!" Jaimie screams.

Elizabeth grabs her tighter, shaking her head no. She holds onto her as Jaimie cries, then turns her head to see Sam coming up behind them. He doesn't need to ask Elizabeth what happened.

**Police Department, Later that night**

Reese is again sitting and doing paper work. He then closes his eyes, and covers them with his hands for a moment. When he looks back up, he notices Elizabeth standing in the doorway. She walks up to him, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she reaches in her pocked handing him a cell phone.

"What's this?" Reese asked.

"A thanks for the backup present" she answered.

"You know, I do have one of these things" he said, smiling.

"Look, the phone I just handed you is untraceable. And you don't even get to know the number. I have a number programmed into the speed dial that you can call if you need me. If you don't like it, I can take it back..." Elizabeth said, putting her hand out to take the phone back.

"I was messing with you" Reese said, putting the phone in his own pocket"

"Alright..."

"So, just giving me your number was too simple?" asked Reese.

"I'm not a simple girl" Elizabeth answered.

**Hospital Room, same night**

Detective Reese opened the door to the room and walked in, then turned to the guards by the door.

"I'm only going to be in here a minute." he said. The guards walked out and shut the door.

Al Phillips layed in the hospital bed, heavily bandaged.

"I suppose you are enjoying this" said Al.

"No, only sick people take pleasure in another human being's pain."

"Oh I forgot, you always were on the side of the law"

"Yeah, you never were. You killed a women, or atleast was the cause of her death. And in front of her own daughter. You've been charged, and you will get locked up for this."

"We'll see" said Al, who would have been smirking if not for the bandages covering most of his face.

"You really are a monster. You just feed off of other people's pain, and leave them lying there broken. This time its different, there is no way in hell I'm letting you get away with this one, not unless you die."

"We'll see" said Al, again.

"Always optomistic, that's one thing I can say about you" said Reese. He then turned and headed for the door. As he was about to leave, Al stopped him.

"Jesse...don't forget to call your mother. She hates being alone." said Al.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Dad." said Reese, anger etched across his face. He then slammed the door shut behind him.

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Sam and Elizabeth sat on the balcony, looking in at Jaimie who was sitting on the couch, practically curled into a ball and head down.

"We have to do something" said Elizabeth.

"She'll come to us when she's ready" said Sam.

"Will she ever be ready?"

"You were. Not that you didn't need a little push."

Jaimie finally got up, and walked out onto the balcony to join Sam and Elizabeth. She didn't say anything, but smiled when Elizabeth put her arm around her shoulder.

Jaimie knew things were going to be different from now on, she wasn't alone though. They might not be blood, but they were the only family she had now.

End episode 4


	22. Episode 5, Chpt 1

************

****

Episode 5, Chpt 1.

*About 2 weeks after Jaimie's mother died (Jo). I will get back to some Dean, Bela/Dean moments, etc chapters as well. It will take me a while to get to that part of my story, especially before I bring Dean back in to Sam/Elizabeth's lives. I want to finish the storyline that I'm currently doing, that has to do with Elizabeth's psychiatrist/demon.

****************

****

Street, Night

Detective Reese stands against his car door, holding the cell phone that Elizabeth had given him a couple weeks back.

"Reese." said Elizabeth, walking up behind him.

"Wow, that was fast."

"I was close. Something wrong?"

"I just wanted to see if you'd thought about what I said." he replied.

"About taking it to the next level? Yeah, I've thought about it."

"You know, something a little more hands on. Look, just as an experiment, no strings." said Reese, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I'm game." Elizabeth smiled.

"Good, just thought it'd be a good chance for us to get to know each other better."

"Sure. There's a lot you don't know about me, Detective." said Elizabeth, smirking.

* * *

********************

**Outside Upscale Club, Next Night**

A group of masked people ran out of the building, carrying bags of stolen items. They grabbed their bikes and were ready to head out. The last thief jumped onto a bike, grabbing ahold of the driver. As they drive away taking off the masks, Elizabeth takes off hers as well, holding onto the person in front of her.

* * *

**Alley behind Police Dept.**

Reese walks out the door and turns down the alley, only to be greeted by Elizabeth.

"Hey" she replied.

He just gave her a look, then lifted up the folder in his hand.

"Here." he said, handing the folder to her. "Survielance cameras took these"

Elizabeth opened the folder to find many photos of the masked thieves exiting the club. Herself included.

"So, there anything you want to tell me?" he asked, scowling.

"Yeah...those pants too tight?" she asked, laughing.

"Is everything always a joke to you?" Reese asked. He seemed frustrated, and let out a big sigh.

"No. Fashion is a very important issue." Elizabeth gave another little laugh.

"Look, I brought you in on this case because I wanted us to try working together. Not so you could run around town terrorizing civilians."

"No, you brough me in Detective because you needed someone with...well...a more casual relationship with the law."

Elizabeth knows she had him on that not, hell Reese knew she was right too.

"Look Reese, these guys are good. They would've spotted your undercover guys in a heartbeat."

"What's your point?"

"That you need me. Besides, we didn't terrorize anyone..."

"Look, when I asked you to work for me..."

"With you" she interrupted. "I'm not working _for anyone."_

"Okay, with me. I thought we had an understanding. You were supposed to call before you went to the next target."

"And I would have if they had told me where we were going. I'm still in the 'out for coffee' stage with these guys."

"Great, any idea when were going to move up to the next stage?"

"Yeah, I was actually going to tell you before you got all grouchy."

"So what's the next spot?"

"Tomorrow,Gobu, 10 pm."

"Okay that's good. Listen Liz, we have to actually get them in the act this time. Are you ready?"

"All the time" she said, winking as she walked away.

* * *

**Elizabeth's apartment, morning.**

Elizabeth was on the phone with Sam. Bobby had called earlier letting him know about a werewolf case in Kentucky. He'd taken off that morning, once again leaving Jaimie with Elizabeth. Jaimie had complained all day about not getting to go with him, his only answer had been 'school'.

_So, how are things going with Reese?_

"Fine." Elizabeth answered.

_"I can't beleive you're doing something that isn't even in our line of work" _said Sam.

"Yeah well if it gets him to trust me that's a good thing. I think we could use all the allies we can get."

_"Right. So what about the thieves?"_

"The plan is to arrest them mid robbery tonight. I slip out the back, cops go in the front. Should be pretty easy"

Jaimie walked in.

"Wow, sounds like fun. I"m totally in." she said, hearing the tail end of the plan.

_"I gotta go, I'll give you guys a call when I head back."_

"Alright, bye Sam." Elizabeth hung up.

"Jaimie, you sure you're ready to get back in the game? I mean, it's only been a few weeks since..."

"Since Jo died." Jaimie interrupted. "You know, you can say it. It's okay."

"It's not just Jo. She was your mother." said Elizabeth, a saddened look on her face. Jaimie's situation had hit home for her, hard.

"Which probably would have meant more if I'd known her at all. Look, of course I'm sad, but the truth is that I lost my mom when she gave me up. I mourned her for years, and that makes it easier now."

"Jaimie.."

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but I"m fine. I'm going to school, I'll see you later."

With that, Jaimie headed out the door. Elizabeth didn't completely believe her though, she had to be hurting more than she was letting on. Elizabeth knew denial well.


	23. Episode 5, Chpt 2

****************

****

Episode 5, Chpt 2

Gang's headquarters ( _*I know...it sounds so cheesy. I tried thinking of something else)_

Elizabeth headed straight over after her shift at the bar, and walked in to where the rest of the gang was waiting on her.

"Alright boys and girls, time to saddle up." said Mick, the leader. "Jen, you're on communications."

He through Elizabeth a gun.

"Hope you know how to use that" he said. "People don't intimidate people, guns do."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Elizabeth replied, and put the gun away.

"Police response time will be under 5 minutes" said Jen.

"Alright, we don't try anything fancy tonight. Clean and fast." said Mick.

"Well I normally like my fun to last" Said Elizabeth, known to them as Kat. "..but I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure we shouldn't bench the rookie tonight?" asked Jen, directed to Mick.

"Nah, we need somethin to keep things interesting."

Elizabeth had earned her own bike, so she climbed on.

"So Kat, you know what this means?" asked Mick.

"That my pile of unpaid speeding tickets just got a lot bigger" Elizabeth retorted.

"No more trial run, this is the real thing. Ready to go looking for a little trouble?"

"Why just a little?" she said.

* * *

**Gobu (fancy dining place)**

Reese was sitting at one of the tables, drinking a coffee, and trying not to look out of place.

"There's no sign of them yet." Reese whispered into his comm. set to his partner McNally. "but this coffee's pretty damn good. Just keep everyone in position til I say the word"

"_Alright."_

The doors suddenly flew open, as the thieves walked through the door.

"Alright, everyone put their sushi down and your hands up. Don't be alarmed, just hand over your valuables."

"McNally, Go." Reese whispered into the comm. set.

Reese didn't get a respond back. He tried again, still nothing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you won't be able to call anyone, all signals are being jammed." said Jen.

Elizabeth made her way to the back, but then realizes that Reese' men are not on their way in.

Reese stands up, about to draw his gun when Elizabeth notices. She quickly makes her way over to him, and hits him in the jaw, knocking him out.

* * *

**Bobby's House, a few hours later.**

"So, the case not going good?" Bobby asked Sam. They just finished their own case.

"I don't know, Elizabeth just called. Had some trouble with the plan tonight. Personally, I think her and Reese are going to kill each other. He's by the book, and she gets defensive. The more frustrated she gets, the more she has a tendency to have a little too much fun on the wrong side of the law."

"Well what'd that girl expect? Working with a cop, idiot. Not like it's her job to be doing some sort of crime fighting anyways. Needs to stick to hunting"

"I know Bobby. The two of them are just too different. She's has a lot of Dean in her, but she also has a hell of a lot of Bela in her. She may decide she's having too much fun living the life she's undercover in."

"Nah, she's been doing just fine. You're just going to have to trust her more. Besides, we both know there was a lot more to Bela then what we saw, after all she saved Dean."

"Yeah. Do you think it runs in the family? I mean, look at all of us"

"What?"

"The appeal of life outside of the law"

"Of course, she is Dean's daughter."

"Yeah. I do trust her, but I'm not sure Reese should. She's used to working on her own...or with us."

"They'll have to figure it out on their own."

* * *

**Headquarters, later that night**

Elizabeth and a few of the other gang members were sitting on the couches. They all have cards in their hands.

"Read 'em and weep boys. I wanna see what's under those shirts." said Elizabeth, smirking. They really should've never challenged her to a poker game. There was no way in hell she was loosing.

The men removed her shirts, but the game was paused when Mick walked in.

"Ok, you guys need to learn how to bluff. This is just pathetic" said Mick, noticing that only the men had been the ones undressing, as Elizabeth sat fully clothed.

"You want to play?" Elizabeth asked Mick.

"Sorry Kat, gotta make a drop off to the boss, and the boss doesn't like to wait."

Elizabeth's eyes got big for a second, then she reminded herself to chill. She couldn't afford her cover being blown.

"Since we do we have a boss?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Someone's gotta have the vision" said Mick.

"...and that's all you need to know" Jen added.

Elizabeth ignored her.

"So, do I get to meet this boss?"

"Meetings are off limits...but all rules have exceptions. Maybe later" he said, walking away.

* * *

**Outside Survielance Van, near the gang's headquarters.**

Reese and McNally stood outside of their van, keeping an eye on the building.

"You know this seems like a waste of time if your source is right. Who is this guy you are so sure of?" asked McNally

"Look, I trust my source McNally. Let's just leave it at that. They were right about Gobu"

"Woulda been nice if they could've mentioned the cell phone jammer"

"Yeah, would've been nice if they'd mention a few things" Reese mumbled, rubbing his jaw.

McNally shook his paper cup.

"We're out of coffee" he stated

"Yeah well it's your turn" Reese retorted.

"I don't think so"

"Oh I think so. Get going big guy" said Reese, patting McNally on the back as he walked away. "And no donut detours"

After he left, Reese turned his attention back to the building. It had been a few minutes when a donut was being held in front of his binoculars.

"Damn McNally..." Reese put the binoculars down

"Aw that hurts, you know I dress better than him"

Reese turned to see Elizabeth.

"What are you doing out here? What if you blow your cover?"

"It's fine, they're busy. Look, there's something you should know, Mick isn't the top dog. There's someone else."

"You get a look at him? A name?"

"Not yet" she replied. "But whoever Mr. Big is, I think we should go after him too"

"No, it's too risky. If we hold off on getting this guys someone could get hurt."

"You kidding, this is a big deal"

"No. Look I understand, but this is my part and I brought you into it. We're sticking to the original plan"

"Let me guess, standard procedure?"

Reese sighed. "Look, Liz, did you get the next target?"

She thought about it for a minute, then lied. "No, I think they're going to lay low for a while. I'll give you a heads up when I hear anything"

She started to walk away. then turned back around. Elizabeth reached out and brushed her hand across Reese' jaw."

"I'm sorry for that" she said, then turned and walked off.

"Yeah, remind me to thank you later for knocking me out" Reese said as she left.


	24. Episode 5, Chpt 3

****************************************

****

Episode 5, Chpt 3

Elizabeth's Apartment

Jaimie walked into the small living room and got her stuff ready for bed, still wearing the towel on her head from her quick shower. Hearing loud noises coming from the kitchen, she walked over and peered over the bar.

"Um, what are you doing?" Jaimie asked Elizabeth.

"Looking for food." said Elizabeth, closing the cabinet door with a jar of peanut butter.

"So thought you were going to be home by dinner time?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I knew you had that study group, and I needed to blow off steam so I went out with the guys"

"The guys? As in the criminals you're helping Reese put away?"

"Yeah, them. I found something out, there is a big boss taking the profit from the gang. Someone really big."

"And what, you want to go after this person? Elizabeth this isn't even your, our, kind of work."

"Yeah I know, but I think if I'm going to agree to do something then I need to finish it."

"Okay, so you're going to like follow the gang to their leader?"

"Yeah so I kinda lied to Reese." said Elizabeth, guilt evident on her face. "If he arrests them now, we may miss our chance on getting the boss"

Jaimie looked at Elizabeth like she had two heads.

"You think that's a good plan?"

"You're hanging around Sam too much. What's the big deal, it takes them a little bit longer to get put away. Their not all that dangerous, especially compared to what we deal with every day."

"And your judging by what? How much fun you have partying with them. Does Sam know?"

"Oh come on of course." she started, then smiled and continued "...of course he doesn't know, he didn't want me helping Reese with this case anyways. Look, I've got this under control. You need to get to bed, and I'm going to finish this sandwhich and then I have to get back to the guys, they're expecting me." Elizabeth gave her a look that said the conversation was over.

"Fine." said Jaimie, heading back to the couch.

********************************************************************************

**************************************

* * *

**

Gangs Headquarters, Same time.

Jen walked in, setting down a bag of groceries.

"Thought we could use a snack, and while I was out I saw a big guy in a cheap suit buying coffee and sneaking a donut"

"Cops?" Mick stated more than asked.

"Yep, found their ride. A surveillance van in an alley across the street."

"Well then lets break out the welcome wagon shall we? And don't tell the others, I don't wanna ruin the good mood." said Mick.

"Alright" said Jen, she seemed pleased with herself.

* * *

**Outside Surveillance Van**

Reese and McNally were leaning against a wall a little ways from the surveillance van.

"It's quiet" said McNally

"I know"

"Too quiet. Maybe your source isn't being straight with you."

"I said I trust her alright" Reese said.

"Wait a minute..._her_? Oh great" McNally had a surprised look on his face.

"What?" asked Reese, confused.

"Nothing...that just says it all man"

"Don't" said Reese

"Fine...I'm grabbing the coffee out of the van. You want yours?"

Reese nodded. McNally walked back to the van, but not before muttering _her _one more time, loud enough for Reese to hear.

A few moments later, a voice buzzed on the radio.

All units, 10-31 in progress. Club Goshin, suspects armed and considered dangerous.

"Shit" McNally! Stay at the van, we got to go" Reese yelled into his comm. set, then started running for the van. As he got closer the van exploded into flames.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Apartment, next morning.**

Elizabeth opened up the door to her apartment and headed inside, only to find Sam sitting in the kitchen waiting for her. He must have gotten back late last night.

"Look Sam..." Elizabeth started, thinking he was going to lecture her.

"Elizabeth wait" Sam interrupted. "Someone put a bomb under the surveillance van."

Elizabeth's face turned pale with horror

"No, Reese is okay. I hacked into the police radio. His partner wasn't as lucky, he's in ICU. I think he's going to make it though"

"Yeah, no thanks to me." Elizabeth said, and turned back around heading out the door.

* * *

**Street, Outside Hospital**

Elizabeth walked up towards the hospital, and Reese ended up walking out just as she headed for the steps. They both stepped aside to the corner so as not to attract any attention.

"Reese, I'm so sorry" Elizabeth said.

"You lied to me." he replied.

"I know. I am sorry, I had a reason I just..."

"My partner is hanging on by a thread because someone packed the van with explosives. I've got a damn good reason never to trust you again, am I wrong?"

Reese was angry, and Elizabeth knew he had every right to be.

"I know its no excuse, but I thought they weren't that dangerous. I wanted to get to the boss."

"Their boss is not more important than my partner's life. We had a plan, and you didn't stick to it."

"I run on instinct"

"Yeah, and your instinct almost cost McNally his life."

"I know. That's why I work alone, so that the only one I risk is me. Look, I'll get these guys Reese, I swear."

"Yeah, and so will I. My way. You know what, I don't need this thing anymore." Reese said, and handed her the cell phone she gave him a couple weeks before. "I'm not making the same mistakes twice. This gang's going down, and if you're with them when it happens, so will you"

Reese then walked away, leaving Elizabeth feeling guilty as well as hurt. Neither of them had seen the car across the street, the person inside watching their every move.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Apartment, that night**

Sam, Jaimie, and Elizabeth were sitting on the couch.

"So, I got a call from Mick. Wants me to meet the boss tonight."

"You're going to go without backup?" asked Jaimie.

"Yeah, I've done it before facing worse then this." said Elizabeth, not too worried.

"It's a stupid idea"

"Jaimie..." Sam started.

"No, she's not going alone." said Jaimie.

After further argument, they decided that Sam and Jaimie would drive separately and stay a little ways from the headquarters but ready to head in if Elizabeth sent them a message.

* * *

**Headquarters**

"So, where's Mr. Big?" asked Elizabeth as she walked in.

Mick smiled, and put his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the back room. Jen and the rest of the gang are right behind them. Mick then opens the door, and has Elizabeth walk in ahead of him. As she does, she notices Reese hanging up by chains around his wrists, unconcious.

She can't hold back her surprise.

"Reese!" she shouts, as Mick knocks her out from behind.

"Meetings been rescheduled Kat, on the account of your close and personal relationship with Philly's finest."


	25. Episode 5, Chpt 4

****************************************

****

Episode 5, Chpt 4

**Gang Headquarters. **

Elizabeth wakes up to realize that she's hanging from chains next to Reese. Mick walks up to her and slaps her across the face to help her come to faster. Reese also comes to slowly at the sound of the commotion next to him.

"I'm dissappointed in you Kat. What's this detective got that I don't huh? Jen saw the two of you together at the hospital, and the first thing Mr. Do gooder did here was come straight back for us." said Mick

Elizabeth glanced over at Reese, who was watching her and Mick.

"You had to do it your way" Elizabeth whispered to Reese.

"Oh yeah, because your plan turned out so much better".

"Yeah! Nothing like chains to bring out the romance" said Mick, laughing.

Elizabeth snapped her head back around to Mick, glaring.

"And what about all that crap you fed me? _'We're harmless, we don't hurt people'_?" asked Elizabeth.

"Oh that? Yeah I was just trying to get you into bed." Mick smirked.

Elizabeth looked disgusted, and Reese was a mix of emotions.

"You really didn't know about the bomb did you?" Reese asked Liz.

"Of course not, how could you think I would?"

"Half the time I'm not sure what to think about you, thats the problem"

"Hey! Lovebirds, we're not here for you two to work things out." Mick hated being ignored.

Mick takes the tazer out and turns it out.

* * *

**Sam's car**

"You think Elizabeth's okay?" Jaimie asked.

"I'm sure she is, she'll send us a message if she's having problems."

"That wasn't very convincing. You know what, I think I should go in"

"No, we should wait for her to tell us when"

"Sam."

"Look, go in to soon and you're going to blow her cover."

"And waiting here doing nothing and we risk her never coming out again, just like mom. I'm not going through that again."

Jaimie finally opened up the car door and got out.

"Jaimie wait."

"I'm going in" Jaimie said, shutting the car door.

"Damn it". After a moment Sam then opened his door, Jaimie already close to the building way ahead of him.

* * *

**Headquarters**

Mick runs the tazer underneath Elizabeth's jaw, shocking her. She grits her teeth and tries to bear the pain. Reese flinches as he sees it.

* * *

In the other room, Jaimie walked into the building and right up to one of the guys that is on guard outside the room that Elizabeth was hung up in. He tried to pull out his gun but Jaimie knocked it away quickly, then they began to fight hand to hand. Sam finally caught up, and quickly knocked out the other guy that was headed towards Jaimie. Jaimie then finished with the man she was fighting, and they started to make their way to the back room.

* * *

**Back Room, Same time as Jaimie and Sam are fighting the men in the other room.**

Elizabeth takes a big breath as Mick takes a break from the tazer. He stepped even closer to her, reaching his hand out to rub her cheek.

"See Cat, this isn't about interrogation. I don't really give a damn what you've been up to. This is kinda like sex, it's all about losing yourself in the moment. And I'm enjoying every inch of this."

"Yeah? Well then why don't we skip foreplay?" said Elizabeth. She used the chains to her advantage and lifted herself up to kick Mick in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The other guy pulls his gun, but she quickly kicks it away. The other people standing guard at the door ran over to Elizabeth as she was freeing herself.

She took out the other two men, then took the gun and shot the top of the chains where Reese was being held up, and Reese dropped to the ground and removed the chains.

After hearing the commotion, Jen walks in and grabs the tazer off the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said Elizabeth, walking towards her ready for a fight. She didn't get the chance though as Sam and Jaimie stormed through the door, and Sam knocked her out from behind.

"Liz, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm good, pretty sure my covers blown" she said, laughing.

With their backs turned away, Mick takes the time to stand up and jump through the window going to the outside of the building. Reese takes no time his gun from the floor and jumping out after Mick. Elizabeth sees Reese, and quickly goes after them.

Mick tries running, but crashes into some barrels outside of the building, falling to the ground. Reese catches up, trapping Mick between him and the wall.

"Go ahead and run!" Reese shouts. He lifts his gun and points it at Mick.

"Reese, wait!" Elizabeth calls out to him, then runs up next to him.

"Looks like your partners come to lend a hand" Mick taunted.

"She's not my partner and I don't need a hand"

"Reese don't do this, your a cop" Elizabeth said, worried Reese was actually going to shoot him.

"Not tonight I'm not" he answered, not taking his eye off Mick.

"Look I get why you want to see this guy dead, but if anyone should do it, it should be me."

"She's right. You don't have it in you." Mick continued to taunt him.

"Reese, this is what he wants, to make you a killer."

"I don't give a damn about what he wants"

"I know I was riding you hard about loosening up and not going by the book, but for God's sakes don't do it right now"

"Why should I listen to you?" Reese asked, quickly glancing at Elizabeth but making sure not to turn away from Mick.

"Because you were wrong. We may just be learning how to work together and get along, but like it or not we're already partners. This is what we do."

"You seriously gonna listen to her?" Mick asked. "She's just some stupid bitch"

Reese quickly takes the gun and slams it into the side of Micks head, knocking him out again.

"Well, that wasn't by the book" Elizabeth stated, smirking.

"He was getting on my nerves"

Reese leaned down and put the handcuffs on Mick. Elizabeth turned to leave. After she left, Reese looked over to find that she'd left the cell phone on the barrel next to him. He took it, and placed it back in his pocket.

* * *

*One more chapter for this episode, then will have to take a break to study for some exams. I'll post by tonight or tomorrow.


	26. Episode 5, Chpt 5

********************************************

****

Episode 5, Chpt 5

Dr. Meyer's office, Next Day

Elizabeth was sitting on the sofa for one of her sessions with Dr. Meyer.

"So, you and your friend worked things out?" asked Dr. Meyer, referring to Reese. Of course Elizabeth hadn't told her the whole story.

"I think we've come to an understanding for the moment."

"First times are hard. Compromise,give and take..."

"Yeah. I've never played well with others. It's a work in progress"

"You know, there's nothing wrong with not always compromising with people..."

"Except the potential of ending up lonely and friendless, no."

They both laughed.

"Why worry about everyone else Elizabeth? You'll always have me."

* * *

**Elizabeth's Apartment, that evening.**

Elizabeth was holding a silver necklace with a small diamond pendent in her hand. She twirled it around gently before setting it down on the table. Jaimie walked out on the balcony to where Elizabeth was sitting, watching her with the necklace.

Jaimie just looked at her as she sat down. Not asking about it, but clearly curious.

"It was my mom's." Elizabeth said quickly.

"You miss her." Jaimie stated.

"I never knew the part of her that was a thief. She gave up that life before I was born. That was the only thing about running with that gang, it was like I finally got to feel that rush, that excitement, a part of her I never knew. She was so great at just being my mother. She was there for me whenever I needed her. She was my best friend as much as she was my mother. When Sam told me the truth about her past, I was shocked. I wish I could have seen her then, to get to see her in a different light."

"To give that up she must have loved you so much."

"Yeah...Jaimie, Jo loved you. She loved you so much that she gave her life for you."

"And yet I can't even cry for her. Maybe because I didn't really know her. The woman who died was a complete stranger to me, but before I gave her a chance, before we could get to know each other, it was just snatched away."

"So, you miss the woman you'll never know."

"yeah."

Elizabeth reached out and put her arm around her.

"You may not cry now, you may be to angry to cry for her. I promise that you will though. You'll let it go."

Sam was about to walk out to the balcony when he noticed Elizabeth and Jaimie. He stopped and smiled, turning back around. He'd been waiting for that moment for a long time. For Elizabeth to let go of some of her pain, to be able to talk about it with someone else. He had been right, Jaimie had been exactly what Elizabeth needed. Elizabeth never had the chance to be a big sister, but maybe now she could act like one.


	27. Episode 6, Chpt 1

********************************************

****

Episode 6, Chpt 1

**Street, Night**

Detective Reese slammed a man into the door of his car, but the guy tried escaping again. As he tried running Reese noticed Elizabeth step in and kick the guy in the ribs and hit him hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Reese grabbed him again, threw him against the car again, this time getting the handcuffs on.

"Hey" Elizabeth said to Reese.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you..." Reese continued to read him his rights. The man wasn't trying to fight anymore. Elizabeth stayed on the other side of the car, so the guy wouldn't really know what she looked like.

"Can I just ask you, do you have to do that?" Reese asked Elizabeth

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"Beat the person til they bleed? There's a word for that...excessive force."

"Hmm...I like the sound of that." Elizabeth smirked.

"Yeah, but it's illegal."

"I like to look at the law as more of a guideline...kinda a helpful suggestion"

"I was thinking its more as the line between civilization and anarchy."

"Oh really? That why I had to talk you out of shooting the suspect last week?" Elizabeth asked, reffering to Mick.

The man Reese had against the car turned his head slightly, looking worried.

"Don't worry, I didn't actually shoot him I just thought about it, now get in the car." Reese told him, throwing him down into the back seat of his car and shutting the door.

"Were you looking for me for any reason?" Reese asked her.

"No, I was finishing up with some work and headed home when I saw the guy leaving the store, then saw you after him. Thought I could help."

"Really? Well then you're a witness, I'm going to need you to come and make a statement."

"You know I can't do that Reese."

"Why can't working with you ever be simple?"

"There's nothing simple about whatever it is we're doing." Elizabeth answered.

"Look Liz, it's only complicated because you make it that way. If you just followed rules like everybody else..." Reese started before Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Then monsters and other things would get away, bad guys would go unpunished, and innocent people would be hurt. Is that really what you want?"

"What I want, is not the point." Reese answered truthfully. They stood and stared at each other for a minute, before Elizabeth mumbled 'your welcome' and then walked off.

"Come on, you know what I mean..." Reese said as she walked away. He felt bad, he knew Elizabeth was helping him, but at the same time he was still a cop.

* * *

**Mill Park, same night (a lover's lane type place)**

A young woman was making out with her boyfriend in the back of his car. He begins to kiss her neck as the woman hears a noise.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

He sat up higher and peered out the steamy window.

"I don't see anything." he said, and went back to kissing her.

As they quickly became more engrossed in each other, the noise got louder, and the both heard it. This time when they looked up there was someone outside the car.

The car door is ripped open and off the hinges, the woman screams as her boyfriend is pulled from the car. All she hears is snapping, and then sees blood on the back window. She screams again, calling for help as the man, or thing, pulls her from the car.

**_Fade Out_**


	28. Episode 6, Chpt 2

***Note* I changed the timeline up some in the flashback. It's still season 3, but Dream a Little Dream of Me happened earlier. So basically, it's December when Dean and Sam call Bela to help w/ Bobby. Dean still decides he doesn't wanna die afterwards, but it's just earlier in the year. **

Dean Winchester was borrowing one of the computers at a local library. He wasn't ready to go back to hunting again, but he decided to keep up with the hunting world. He had ran into another hunter last week, and as unpopular as Dean was to the other hunters, he'd managed to get a bit of information about Sam. Apparently, Sam wasn't hunting with just one other person, but two. And both were girls. Dean had cracked a smile at that one. When he asked about it, all the other hunter said was one of them was the daughter of another hunter who passed away almost a month ago.

Dean was curious about the girl, and the hunter that had passed. He looked up the case, and found out that Sam and both of the girls were involved in the case as well. That's when he recognized the name in the article. The last name was different, obviously a fake, but there was no mistaking that the deceased hunter was Jo. Dean's heart stopped for a minute, another lost friend. He thought she'd gotten out of the life to take care of her daughter, instead she ended up dead.

Dean picked up his jacket and keys, leaving the library. He drove all the way back to the motel room, and sat down on the small chair by the bed. He took out a picture from his wallet, from one of the rare times he had ever let down his guard and had fun. Granted, part of that was because he thought he was going to hell so he wanted to live every moment that he could. But the fear of death wasn't what made him fall for Bela. He smiled as he looked at the picture of the two of them in his car on their way to some restaurant, Bela insisting they actually eat something other than cheap fast food. She'd snapped the picture quick with his phone as she leaned over to kiss him, then told him it was just proof that he kissed her in case she ever needed to use it against him. He was pretty sure that wasn't true though, and that Bela was falling for him too.

_December 2007_

_Bela Talbot had only been home for a few hours, and had been quite tired. There were times, like tonight, when she wondered why she was still into this lifestyle. Her clients were infuriating, and she hated dealing with these people. She knew she loved the danger of it all though, she found the heists exhilarating, but was it really worth it?_

_Bela was about to hit the hay for the night, when her doorbell buzzed. There shouldn't have been anyone visiting her this late, so she grabbed her gun from the hiding spot in her wine cabinet. She walked down the long hall to the door, peaked through the hole only to find Dean Winchester standing outside of it._

_"Well, at least he knocked this time." Bela said to herself._

_She slowly opened the door, but stood in the way of Dean actually being able to come through the door._

_"Dean, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this little visit?" she asked, with fake sweetness. The last time she'd seen him was when they'd called her for help saving Bobby. He hadn't even let her help, atleast not until Bobby was awake, and really it had been Bobby asking for Bela's assistance. She'd packed up quickly after the boys had finished the case, leaving before they got back with a quick little note saying they owe'd her._

_"Well, you did say I owed you for the african dream root, so I thought this might do." Dean said, bringing his hand from behind his back. He held a bag of food, she guessed chinese, in his hand._

_"You didn't want my help in the first place, and now you feel the need to thank me by bringing me Chinese take out at 10:15 at night?"_

_"Well, I wasn't gonna pay you, and I was close by."_

_"Right..." Bela still wasn't sure, but let him in anyways._

_She followed him closely into her kitchen, then got out two plates and put them on the bar part of the kitchin cabinet. _

_"So...Chinese?" Bela asked._

_"Well, I had a feeling McDonald's or Burger King was beneath you, so this was all I could think of" he answered, smirking._

_"You're not going to tell me what you are really doing here, are you?"_

_"Nothing to tell, I figured since you don't like being in anyone's debt, you don't really like people owing you anything either, so I thought I'd even things up. And sometimes, Sam and I need a break."_

_"Ah, trouble in paradise Dean?"_

_"No. He means well, but I'm feeling a bit smothered right now." Dean said. He wasn't going to tell her what was really going on, that he'd made a deal for sam, that he finally decided that he didn't want to go to hell, and that Sam was driving him crazy with all his searching for a way to break the deal._

_They finished the rest of the meal in silence._

_"Well, thank you for the dinner, your debt is paid, you're free to go."_

_"Wow, seems like you wanna get rid of me" Dean said, laughing._

_"Really, what on Earth gave you that impression?" She questioned, sarcasm dripping off every word, and with a hint of annoyance._

_"So, why'd you really help out last week? You really came just because Bobby helped you out with some deal in Arizona?"_

_Bela sighed, she didn't want to totally let Dean know she was doing it for him, but decided telling a little bit of the truth wouldn't hurt either._

_"Bobby wasn't the only one I owed. I told you where Gordon was, but I figured you'd still hold it over my head, so I figure I give you the dream root and that debt is paid. I wasn't exactly expecting you to feel the need to repay me with dinner."_

_"So, are we going to just keep doing these "I owe you's" back and forth from now on. I do something for you, you do something for me...or maybe you piss me off and then owe me, then I piss you off and owe you?"_

_"Well don't you think you should go and we should just stay out of each other's lives?"_

_"I don't know. You're kinda fun to annoy" said Dean, smirking._

_"Yes well I'll admit I love making squirm. You're pretty easy to piss off" Bela replied with her little smirk._

_"You really are infuriating. I mean, one moment you're willing to risk anything to get what you want, and the next you're helping us."_

_"It bothers you doesn't it? Not being able to immediately figure someone out?"_

_"Are you really that complicated?"_

_"I don't know Dean, I guess I'll leave that for you to decide."_

_"How'd you get involved in this life Bela?"_

_"Just sort of collided with it when I was selling some things."_

_"Yeah, right. You expect me to beleive that you somehow just stumbled upon it, then figured out everything there was to know about Hunters?"_

_"Yeah well, it's complicated, and something I won't discuss with you Dean. Look, you know nothing about me, and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm a loner Dean, I take care of myself. It's safer that way."_

_"So there is a reason you're involved in this life?"_

_"Isn't there always. I'm sure there's a reason you and Sam hunt, and if not I bet there was a reason your father did. Trust me, you Winchesters are pretty popular in the Hunters circle."_

_Dean didn't really say anything. He wasn't going to share his life story with her._

_"Look, I'm not giving you anything else to know about me Dean. Although, you tell me something about yourself, I'll share something with you."_

_Dean just looked at her again. She knew he wasn't going to tell her about his life, and she wasn't going to tell him about hers._

_"I'm going to bed. Feel free to leave when you want. If you don't leave, there's a guest room upstairs, just don't go snooping around." _

_Bela got up and went upstairs, quietly changing into her dressy pajamas and curling up in her bed. No, she didn't want to share herself with Dean, but she'd be lying if she said there wasn't a part of her that wanted to let her guard down and tell him things about herself no one else knew._

_Dean stayed sitting at the kitchen cabinet, but after several minutes got up. He couldn't decided between grabbing his stuff and going, or heading upstairs. He finally decided on the latter, and headed up to the room. It wasn't often he stayed somewhere besides a cheap motel with lumpy beds._

**Flashback End**

Dean remembered the first time he went to see Bela, well the second if you count the first meeting where they were both standing at gunpoint. It didn't seem like much, but after that night he desperately wanted to learn more about her. He didn't want to learn it from anyone but her either. He'd no idea then that things would turn out the way they did.

***Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy w/ college. I've written soo many papers that I'm so burnt out on writing. Next chapter will be going back to Elizabeth and the gang...then after that another Dean/Bela flashback chapter, and maybe another of the mystery woman from a few chapters back. I won't prob upload any more until after Finals are over in a week or two.**


	29. Episode 6, Chpt 3

**Episode 6, Chapter 3.**

**Back to current time w/ Elizabeth and the gang :)**

Elizabeth was walking away from where she just left Reese, and was on the phone with Sam.

"Why can't things ever be easy with Reese? I mean, we're both fighting evil. "

Sam was at the motel he normally stayed at and had just got back from a hunt in Illinois.

_Look, he's a cop. You're a hunter. What do you want me to say?_

"Good point. How about you just find me something to hit? In fact, I could really use something out of town. I know Philadelphia is full of weird stuff, but I kinda miss the traveling."

_Well I just got back, I'm keeping my eye out. But for now to keep you busy, I think there's another shifter in town. There was a report of a jewelry store robbery with a guy who has the same face as someone who was found dead yesterday._

_"Sounds okay for now. Where do I start?" asked Elizabeth._

_Well..._Sam started but was interrupted by Elizabeth_._

"There's an alarm going off down the street, I can hear it. Think that's our shifter?"

_Possibly...if the cops get there you need to get out of there though. Stay in touch._

Elizabeth finally got to the crime scene, and quietly walked into the back of the store. However, once inside, it didn't look to be anything supernatural. There were three guys in hoodies smashing a watch case, two of them had guns. Elizabeth was about to go and let the cops handle it, but decided she was still in the mood to hit something.

She managed to sneak up to the first guy with gun and knock him out, and then before she got a chance to hit the second one, another figure came through the front door and kicked the gun out of the second thugs hand. The mystery guy and Elizabeth both ran towards the third robber, and both of them ended up knocking his head into the counter. They quickly made for the back door as they heard the sirens.

Once outside, Elizabeth turned to the man.

"Okay look, I don't know who the hell you are, but this is my city and my fight. I don't need saving, I do the saving. Got it?"

"Your welcome." he said.

Elizabeth turned her head to see if Reese happened to be amongst the cops showing up, but he wasn't. As she turned back towards the mystery guy, he was already gone.

"Shoulda seen that one coming" she murmured to herself before heading back to her where Sam was staying.

Elizabeth walked into the motel room.

"Oh good, you're here." Sam said.

Elizabeth went on telling Sam about the guy who intruded on her fight.

"...you didn't see this guy" she continued. "He swooped in out of nowhere. Who does he think he is? I had everything under control"

Just as Elizabeth finished that sentence, the same guy walked out of the bathroom.

"Elizabeth...this is Jason. He's a hunter." Sam said, smirking a little.

"I don't suppose you missed any of that?" she asked him.

Jason said nothing, but looked highly amused.

"He's here on another case. Guess it's true that Philly's becoming grand central station for the supernatural." Sam said.

"I was in the neighborhood and called Sam. He told me what was going on where you were, so I decided since I was close by to lend a hand." Jason said.

"Right..." said Elizabeth. "Sam, a word outside please."

She headed for the door, motioning for Sam to follow. He rolled his eyes, but then headed for the door as well. Once they were outside, Elizabeth looked even more pissed.

"What's the guy got?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Skills, hunting...how good is he?".

"Oh...from what I've heard he's good. Pretty by the book, but also compassionate. You guys actually have a lot in common you know. From what I heard, his mom died a few years ago, he's been hunting more and more since then."

"We should get back in there." said Elizabeth, still not happy about it, but said no more.

As soon as they walked in, Jaimie walked in behind them.

"Hey guys..." she stared, then paused when she noticed Jason standing at the other side of the room pouring some coffee.

"So" ,she said quietly to Elizabeth and Sam, "Whose the gorgeous guy?"

"Don't get used to him. He's not sticking around" said Elizabeth in a whisper, but loud enough for Jason to hear. He didn't turn around though, instead he just smiled.

_**Sorry, short chapter. I was going to do this over the weekend, but got a chance to finish a tiny bit today. Please review! Will post the next longer section of this Episode this weekend! **_

_**x0x0**_

_**SmartalecHuntress**_


	30. Episode 6, Chpt 4

**Episode 6, Chapter 4.**

**Motel Room. Day. **

Jason had left to go get his own room, and Jaimie was in the shower, leaving Sam and Elizabeth alone in the room.

"Look Liz, I know you've been frustrated with Reese lately...with men in general...but Jason is a good hunter. The case he's on, it seems pretty bad. Something, or someone, is abducting women. They usually show up dead a few days later. We're pretty sure this isn't just a normal abduction. I think we should team up with Jason."

Elizabeth didn't disagree, but still managed to glare at Sam. She definately wasn't happy about it, but there wasn't anything she could do.

Jaimie finally came out of the bathroom, and had changed into clothing more appropriate for hunting. At that moment, Jason had come back in with a drink carrier holding 4 coffees. Elizabeth was about to say something when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, and look at the message.

"It's Reese." said Elizabeth.

"Who?" asked Jason. Jaimie was the first to speak up.

"It's this cop she works with. They sorta act like there might be something going on, but they never do anything about it. It's really complicated."

"Jaimie!" Elizabeth yelled, half angry and half embarrassed.

Jaimie didn't say anything back, just gave her an apologetic look.

"Anyways...he's out by Lover's Lane." Elizabeth continued.

"You think another girl's been abducted?" Jaimie asked.

"Probably" answered Sam.

Jason looked at Elizabeth. "So, you have plan's for the evening?" Elizabeth just stared at him.

**Lover's Lane, Mill Road. Just outside the city.**

Elizabeth pulled up as close to the crime scene as they could get. She had her fake ID's ready in case anyone besides Reese stopped her. She and Jason walked towards the wooded area.

"I'll check around here and see if I can see anything." Jason said, but realized Elizabeth wasn't paying attention to him. She was focused on Reese, who was standing by the crime scene talking with a woman. They started walking towards the women's car. He opened the door and held her arm as she got in.

"Wishing you knew what they were talking about?" asked Jason. Elizabeth turned to him.

"What? No, or course not. Just deciding when to have him come over here to talk." She answered, pulling out her phone to contact Reese. "Look, I don't need your help with Reese, or anything."

"Right, sorry. My mistake, I thought you and he were..."

"No" Elizabeth interrupted. "Strictly business." Everyone knew she was denying it, but no one called her out on it. The same went for Jason.

"So, tell me everything you know about this case."

"Okay. Well I've been tracking this guy, or thing, for a while now. I've got files back at my motel room. This is the only case I've ever had to move around this much for. He is moving from city to city, like a serial killer. I'm hoping you and Sam can help me find him."

"Well hopefully we'll know more after we talk to Reese."

"Yeah, I don't think so. You talk to the cop, I'm gonna go look around. I'll meet you back at the motel."

"Okay." She said, as Reese walked up.

Reese walked up to her, then pulled out his gun.

"Back there, there's something behind you." Reese said.

"Relax, he was with me. He's just leaving actually." she answered.

"Right." He put his gun away. "I thought you worked alone?"

"I keep trying." Elizabeth smirked. "So, you sent me a message."

"Yeah. Abduction." Reese stated, and Elizabeth nodded. "Amy Harris, only 18. She was taken a few hours ago. We haven't found much to go on, and the boyfriend is dead. The whole door was ripped off the car. Pretty obvious he isn't normal huh?"

"Either that or they don't make American like they used to."

Reese laughed. "Well, I'd appreciate a hand with this one."

"That's why I'm here. How's your partner?"

"Good, he's getting out of the hospital next week."

"That's good. Seems like you and your new partner are handling things for now."

"What?" Reese asked. Elizabeth just look towards the crime scene.

"Oh you mean Lynn?" he asked. "She's the DA. She's tried a few cases of mine, and usually wins"

"Ah. Must work well together."

"Yeah. She's all about upholding the law."

"Right. Too bad criminals and monsters don't always play by the rules" said Elizabeth.

Reese nodded. "I'm going to go finish up and head back to the pricinct. Let me know as soon as you have something"

"Yeah sure" she agreed.

_**More Coming soon, promise! Please review! Will post the next longer section of this Episode this weekend! **_

_**x0x0**_

_**SmartalecHuntress**_


	31. Episode 6, Chpt 5

**Episode 6, Chapter 5.**

**More _Dean _and _Dean/Bela past_ coming soon, will be at the end of this 'episode' Don't forget to click the button and review, it means a lot.**

After Elizabeth left the crime scene, she headed back for the motel. Sam was out doing research and Jaimie was studying, so she walked over to Jason's room. She noticed it wasn't locked, and let herself in.

"Jason? Hello. I would have knocked -well, I never knock."

Elizabeth closes the door behind her, and then turns back around. She gets a good look at the room and notices that it is in bad shape. She pulled out her cell, and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Sam, it's me."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm in Jason's hotel room. Somethings wrong. It's been trashed. I know hunter's are pretty messy, but it's pretty bad."

"Okay. Anything missing?"

Elizabeth finally noticed the bed, something was covered by the sheet. She heads for it.

"Is that a body?" she asks, more to herself than to Sam.

"What? Could you let me know what's going on please?" Sam asked, impatiently.

Before she actually gets to the bed, she hears footsteps just outside the door.

"Hang on. Someones coming." she says.

Jason opened the door, only to see Elizabeth standing there. He is surprised at first, but quickly recovers.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"Someones been in your room." she said, nodding to the bed. He finally noticed the trashed room.

"It's him. Our killer's been here."

"I'm sorry, what?" Elizabeth was confused.

Jason walked to the bed to see a dummy lying in the bed, with a piece of real hair attached to the head.

"He still has the girl. And he's going to kill her." Jason said.

"So he's leaving evidence in you're apartment now? You're sure this is our kind of thing, sounds more human serial killer now."

"No, this is what he does. It's a game to him. He's taunting me, daring me to find him. A lot of the time, I've gotten so close, and he leaves her dying for me to find. And there's nothing I can do to help her."

"Why? Why you?"

"Because I nearly caught this thing years ago. But one night, I was out doing research late, and he realized I was tracking him. So he abducted and killed my fiancee. It took me days to find her, and when I did he'd just escaped, and she was dead. He knew it nearly killed me, and now he's still taunting me. I've never been able to find him."

"We'll find him." Elizabeth said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to get part of the hair to Reese as evidence, and we'll keep some to do our own research. Maybe there will be something on it we can use to find him."

"Okay." he said.

They both looked out the motel room door to see that Sam was back.

"I'll go fill him in so you can get the evidence to your cop friend." Jason said.

They both left the room, and Elizabeth put a no disturb sign on the door so no one would find the room that way until they finished the case.

**Outside of Police Station, same night.**

Reese walks out of the building, his nose buried in a file he's looking through. Suddenly Elizabeth is there leaning against the wall and holding out a plastic bag with some of the hair inside. Reese jumps a bit, startled. Then he sighs, it's not like she doesn't do that to him all the time. He takes the bag she holds out to him.

"What's this?"

"Part of the missing girl's ponytail. Looks like our boy is trying to play a little game of cat and mouse. I thought you could use it for forensics."

"Part of it? Where's the rest of it?"

"Kept it for analysis. This way, if one of us misses something ... "

"The other might actually catch it." Reese finished.

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that might be a mistake. We have state-of-the-art equipment here. Are you using a private lab?"

"I can do research Detective. And yes, it'll be kept private."

"Look, I understand that you can hold your own in a fight just fine, but don't you think this is a little out of your area of expertise?"

She smirks teasingly. "I have a lot of areas of expertise."

Look, this isn't exactly standard police procedure to work with half the evidence. I'm sorry, I got to doubt your facilities if you're not going to tell  
me where or what they are."

"I don't think it's my "facilities" you're doubting." she said, accusingly.

"That's not fair."

"Let's not have this conversation again. I know, we've got trust issues. However, we have to work together."

"Yeah, you're right. Speaking of working together, um, that guy I saw you with at the crime scene the other night - is he a... " he trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Is he a what?" Elizabeth asked back.

Reese covered himself quickly.

"Is he working with you on this case? 'Cause I got to tell you the truth, I really didn't like the looks of him."

"Reese, you don't have to worry about Jason. he's a professional, like me."

"Yeah, seems to be just like you. Is there a hunter's handbook or something?"

She gave him a funny look.

"Look, all he cares about is finishing the hunt, just like me. Don't worry about him, worry about the case Detective."

Elizabeth then turned and left.

**_More Coming soon, promise! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW_**

_**x0x0**_

_**SmartalecHuntress**_


	32. Episode 6, Chpt 6

**Episode 6, Chapter 5.**

**1 more of this storyline, and then a _Dean _and/or a _Dean/Bela past_ chapter .**

**Don't forget to click the button and review, it means a lot.**

**DR. Meyer's OFFICE - NIGHT**

Inside the office, Reese is sitting in front of Dr. Sara Meyer's desk as she explains the psychology behind the criminal mind that they're pursuing.

"Profiling is all about the origin moment, Detective. That's where you need to be to start your reconstruction of the killer's mind - the origin moment."

"So this guy, you're saying you need to know when he first killed?" Reese asked.

"Not at all. I need to know what happened to him that turned him from a normal person into what he is today. That single defining moment when everything changed."

"You mean when he turned into a vicious, sadistic killer?"

"It's all in the eye of the beholder, Detective. I suspect this killer sees himself very differently, possibly even heroically."

"He kills helpless young women, and I mean overkill"

"He seeks out a target he thinks needs to be punished. The question is, punished for what? He chooses victims in relationships. I suspect  
that's the key."

"You know, you make him sound almost rational."

"Look for a trigger. A suspect with a badly broken relationship in his past, someone sometime has been very cruel to your killer. You find that, and you'll find him."

"You know, your insight into the criminal mind is, uh ... it's very impressive, Dr. Meyer."

"It's a fascinating study, Detective. Evil's so much more interesting than good, don't you think?" She says.

He stands up, thanks her, and leaves. She smirks as he walks out.

Motel Room. Night.

"The police have taken the car to the impound. Jason is on his way. You should meet him there and see if you can find anything the police  
might have missed. Take my car, go over the girl's car with every tool we have." said Sam.

"Yeah, sounds good." Elizabeth said, and walked out the door.

**Impound, Night.**

"I can't find anything. We've been at this for an hour." Jason said.

"I know. We'll find her...and if we don't, we're going to find him." said Elizabeth. "What's wrong?"

"There was nothing I could do...my fiancee. I just feel like I owe it to her. It's my job to find this guy."

"I know the feeling. When I was a teen, my mom died in my arms. The demon got away, there was nothing I could do."

"Yeah. It changes you, doesn't it? The way you look at people. The way you love people, if you even love people."

"The way you hide from things that might hurt you, might make you feel that loss again. Not everyone understands that." Elizabeth said. She smiled at Jason. He was a pretty good hunter. She couldn't help it, but she was beginning to take back all her previous judgements about him.

"You ever wonder how it's so easy for us to get in our cars, go out and take out our aggressions on these monsters. It's like we've become someone else."

"I'm all finished, guess we should check in with Sam." said Elizabeth, who'd had a little too much of the emotional conversation.

They both headed to their separate cars, and headed back to the motel. Elizabeth checked in with Sam before heading home for the night.

**Motel, Day.**

Sam and Elizabeth were still doing research, and Sam had not found anything from the section of hair from the missing girl. Jason popped in to check in, then decided to head out since he wasn't good at waiting. After he left, Jaimie walked over to Elizabeth, pouring them both a cup of coffee while Sam was buried in the books.

"You know, I think Jason's great. You should really dump Reese and go for him." said Jaimie, non chalantly.

"Excuse Me?" Elizabeth exclaimed, almost spilling her coffee.

"I just meant that you two are great partners, you're both good hunters."

"Oh."

"Look, you're always saying how hard it is to work with Reese. With Jason, you guys have so much in common..."

"Guess it is nice not hiding things. Maybe that's how it should be, easy." Elizabeth agreed.

"Look, I've gotta get to school. See you later!" said Jaimie, leaving.

"Hey Sam, I'm headed to work, promised the boss I'd restock everything before tonight."

"Alright, stay reachable though. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Alright." Elizabeth said, and walked out the door.

**Bar, late afternoon.**

Elizabeth had finished stocking the supplies and cleaning up the bar a bit before it opened. She was getting ready to head up to change at her apartment when she heard her phone go off.

"Hey Sam. What is it?"

_I finally got a trace of something out of the girl's hair. It's from an abandoned place just outside the city. I'll send you the address now._

"Ok. I'm headed for the car."

_Great. Jason's on his way too. I'll meet you guys there if I can._

**Abandoned Home.**

Elizabeth broke into the building, she must have beat Jason here along with Sam. As she went into the main room, she saw the girl tied to the chair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The girl started to nod, but then her eyes got wide. Seeing her reaction, Elizabeth turned around to find the killer. She was surprised to see he looked nearly human, just some slight imperfections making him look like the monster he was.

Elizabeth wasn't really sure what would kill him, or if he could be killled by just a regular gun or knife. He came at her before she had a chance to think about it. She quickly dodges his attack, and throws several punches. The killer knocked her down, and glared at her.

"So, you're Jason's little bitch." he said.

"We're just friends, and I'm nobody's bitch" She yelled back. They continue to fight, and finally Elizabeth had the upper hand, managing to kick him out the window. She knew it didn't kill him, it wasn't a far drop at all. When she looked out the window, he was gone.

Elizabeth went straight back for the girl, and helped her too her feet just as Jason and Sam came running in.

"What happened to you?" asked Elizabeth to Jason.

"One minute I was behind you as you were headed to the building, then he must've knocked me out."

Elizabeth held the girl up, but she was really weak.

"Sam, I think we need an ambulance."

"I'll drive her to the hospital" he answered, taking her from Elizabeth.

**Motel, Late Night.**

"This isn't over yet." said Jaimie.

"I know, but I know what he looks like. He's going to try to take someone else, and we'll be ready for him. For now, I'm going to go home to shower and change." said Elizabeth.

"Yeah, you both should get some rest." Sam said to the girls. "Jason stayed at the hospital til the girl was admitted, he should be on his way back. We'll group back up tomorrow."

Elizabeth headed home.

**Police Station, Night**.

"Okay, you're sure it was the same M.O.? Young woman, romantic relationship, abducted, and then killed?" He asked, then sighed. "No, no, no, it's just...just something's weird. All right, well, listen, thanks, man. I owe you big on this."

Reese hangs up the phone, and rubbed his head.

**__****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**x0x0**_

_**SmartalecHuntress**_


	33. Episode 6, Chpt 7

**Episode 6, Chapter 7**

**__****Dean, or Dean/Bela, or the mystery woman coming up next (I havent decided yet)!**

**__****PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

Elizabeth opens the door and walks into the empty bar, about to head upstairs to her apartment. She picked up a few of the things around the bar to clean up. She heard something behind her, and turned quickly to find Jason. She had been about to attack before noticing it was him.

"Thank god you're all right." he said.

"Jason, what's going on?"

"My motel room, there was a note. Our killer, he wants you dead."

"Okay, so another bad guy wants me dead. Take a number."

"No, you don't understand. He knows where you live, and he is coming to get you." Jason looked worried. Elizabeth decided to take him seriously.

"Okay. I was just about to go up, but I'm not really tired anyways, we'll stay down here. If he comes, we'll be ready."

"Wait, this is where you live?" he asked.

"Yeah, a nice apartment a couple of stories over the bar. That's the great thing about working where you live, it's a really short commute." Elizabeth smiled.

**Motel, Night.**

Sam was still trying to find the killer. Like Elizabeth, he wasn't sleeping tonight. All of a sudden a phone started vibrating. Sam realized Elizabeth had left behind the phone she used to talk to Reese on. Jaime wasn't fully asleep either, and looked over at Sam.

"It's Reese, he's trying to contact Elizabeth." Sam said. Then he picked up the phone, and answered.

"Hello.

"Who's this?" Reese asked.

"I work with Elizabeth. She left her phone."

"The guy from the crime scene?"

"No, not at all." said Sam.

"Wait a minute. You're The Voice, aren't you? The invisible friend, whoever it is that she's talking to all the time. Huh. That's funny, I figured you were a girl."

Sam smiled, before looking a bit offended. Jaimie laughed.

"You contacted us, Detective."

"Right. I heard about the missing girl showing up at the hospital. I assume that was you guys. Listen, I was talking to a friend of mine over at Pitsburg P.D. He was telling me about a series of killings that matched the M.O. of the guy that's been killing around here."

"You found something new on the killings?

"Well, actually, I found something strange. About a year ago, a girl was killed. Now, it's matching the Crawler's M.O. in every way except for the fact that there were two bodies - the girl, and then a white male in his 20s, but never identified. Well, see, the killing was never filed with the others because it didn't match its profile. Two bodies, not one, one of them male."

"What?" asked Sam. So who was the male victim?"

"Well, see, that's the really bizarre part. From the evidence at the crime scene, it looked like he was the one who killed the girl. He wasn't normal looking according to the photos."

"But that would mean our killer is dead. Ok, thank you, Detective. I'll let Elizabeth know."

"Yeah.." Reese said, and hung up.

**Bar ,Night**

Elizabeth looks at Jason. She smiles at him, takes a bottle off of the shelf and puts it on the counter.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she asked.

"I'd love one." Jason said. She turns to get some glasses. Jason smiles, then starts to twist and turn as something happens to him. His face scrunches in pain as he physically morphs into the killer.

The monster grabs a bottle off of the counter and smashes it into the back of Elizabeth's head. She falls to the floor unconscious.

**Motel, Night**.

Sam is trying to get ahold of Elizabeth, but she isn't answering.

"Elizabeth? Are you there, I need to talk to you. Please call me back, now would be great."

"She's not answering?" asked Jaimie, worried.

"No, something's wrong. We really need to head over there."

**Bar, Night.**

Elizabeth slowly comes to. She looks down at her hands tied in front of her and starts testing when she notices the killer looking in the mirror, but in the mirror she saw Jason.

"I won't let you kill her." Jason yelled. "You're going to have to kill me first."

"No, that would be too easy for you."

"You sick bastard."

"You're the one that let your fiancée die. You left her there, sleeping, helpless, alone. You don't deserve to love again, not for a moment, and you never will."

"Jason, listen to me." Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth... I'm so sorry."

"This isn't you. You can fight this, fight him. You're stronger than he is. You can beat him."

"Shut Up. He can't help you. He's a fraud. He's nothing." The killer walked up to Elizabeth.

"No, he's not. He's a good man. I know him."

"You don't know anything about him. He's got blood on his hands, hers and mine."

**Sam's car**

"She's still not answering." said Jaimie.

"I know, which means she can't. Who knows what he's done with her."

"Jason or our killer?" asked Jaimie. This was all too confusing.

"They're the same person Jaimie."

"I just don't get it."

"Look, I have no idea really, but I think Jason was telling the truth about seeing his fiancee die, but he killed the monster that did it...and now somehow that monster is using him to keep on killing. I don't know if it's all in his head, or if it's a possession of some kind."

"Great. And he has Elizabeth."

**Bar, Night**

"Let me talk to Jason." said Elizabeth.

"He's buried deep. You'll never find him. If you want to say something, say it to me."

"There is no you. You're just some parasites scamming Jason's body."

"Then I'll guess it will be his hands that tear you apart."

"He won't let that happen. He's stronger than you."

"He's a pathetic, weak coward." he spat out.

He turns to look at her, smiling in that creepy way.

"Do you want to know why you have to die?"

Elizabeth smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Is this the part when you reveal your diabolical plan to kill me? 'Cause I could care a little less if I put some effort into it."

He ignores her, and continued. "You have to die because you've tasted the beginnings of love, and the thing is, it's not with Jason."

Elizabeth stiffened, then got defenseive. "You know nothing about me."

"I can smell it on you like fear; the longing, the passion, the desire... the need. Admit it." he taunted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He leaned in closer to her as she was tied up to the chair. "I think you do."

Elizabeth took the chance of head butting him, knocking him backwards a few feet. She had gotten out of the ropes as he was talking. As he comes back for her, she hits him hard across the face. The go back and forth for a few minutes before Elizabeth had knocked him to the ground. Out of breath, she grabbed for the knife in her boot. The killer tried to get up and attack, but Elizabeth shoved him back down. He grabbed for the knife, and in the struggle Elizabeth managed to shove the knife into his chest. She let go of it, backing away a few feet as she watched him morph back into Jason. She rushed back to him and took his hand.

Jason's eyes came open.

"He didn't get you." said Jason.

"Nope, I'm too good." she said, smirking. She quickly turned serious again though, reassuring him. "I'm safe."

"He's me. I'm the killer now aren't I?. I'm so sorry."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. It was him, not you."

"No, it was me. I'll never forgive myself."

Then I'll forgive you, Jason. I'll forgive you."

Jason's eyes closed again, his breathing slowed until it stopped completely. Elizabeth turned around as she heard the door slam open. Sam and Jaimie ran in, and saw Elizabeth holding Jason.

"I'll explain later" Elizabeth said, eyes full of sadness.

**Elizabeth's apartment, hours later.**

"It's really not fair. He said being a hunter meant to risk body and soul, I guess he was right." said Jaimie.

"Yeah, I used to think our job was easy. Find the bad guy, kick its ass, feel good and go home. Kinda hard when the bad guy and the good guy are the same person." said Elizabeth.

"Nothing about this life we live is easy, and it usually isn't fair. Then again, nothing in life worth having is going to be easy." said Sam.

**Street, next night.**

Reese was handcuffing a guy and pushing him up against his car when Elizabeth showed up.

"Hey." he said, glancing at the thug. "As you can see, I've already handcuffed the guy, but you can go ahead and take a swing at him if it'll make you feel better."

"No thanks, I'm good." she said, laughing.

Reese opened the car door, shoved the guy inside, and then shut the door. He then turned to Elizabeth.

"Listen, uh, I'm sorry to hear about your friend." said Reese sincerely.

"Yeah, me too."

"You two were, ... I mean, you worked together a long time?"

"No, just the once. It seemed like we had everything in common. That should have been my first clue. If something seems too easy, it probably is."

"So what, complicated it good?" he asked.

"It's not necessarily bad." she answered. "So, you and the DA, working a new case yet?" Elizabeth was a bit ashamed of herself for bringing it up. It wasn't like she was jelous or anything, ha.

"No. Hopefully not for a while."

"She something to you Reese?" Elizabeth teased, but really was prodding.

"Yeah..." he started. Elizabeth's smiled faded a bit, but she tried not to let it show.

"...she was a really bad blind date." Reese finished. Elizabeth then looked up at him.

"Ah" she said, smiling. He then smiled back, before saying goodnight and opening his car door. To Elizabeth it felt like they stood there forever.

"See ya." she said, and turned back to walk across the street.

**End of Episode!**

**More coming soon, have to get the muse to write a new chapter. Will have it up shortly, no later than the weekend.**

_**x0x0**_

_**SmartalecHuntress**_


	34. Episode 7

**Standalone Chapter.**

**Unknown Location. Current time.**

Everything had gotten colder in the past few hours. She'd been alone for a few weeks. This time they'd left her food to survive on. She actually liked being alone, she could go inside her head and not think about where she was anymore. Unfortunately, the demon they left to guard her was back.

"What, you only ate half of it? Not very grateful are you bitch?"

The woman said nothing to him.

"Oh, so now you've decided to shut up? Here I thought that was impossible."

She refused to say anything, any time she did they used it against her. There wasn't a point in fighting anymore, she wasn't getting out of here until she was either found, or dead. Part of her wanted to just not eat anything, and let herself die...but there was that small part of her that held on. It was the part of her that got her through her father's abuse. It was the part of her who held on when no one would believe her when she tried to tell people that it was her father who killed her birth mother, leaving her alone with him for many years to come. She was strong enough to overcome all that. She was strong enough to walk away from the people she had come to care about just so she could care about someone else. She knew she had to keep fighting until there was nothing left of her. That what she always did, that's what she taught her daughter to do. As she thought about her child, she smiled. She wondered if she looked the same way now. Unfortunately, her thoughts showed on her face.

"You're thinking of her again? You really should just get over it."

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but that's where you came from."

"Ah there it is, the fighting bitch is back." he said.

"I never left."

"I'm surprised, I figured after this long you'd just give up. Guess I was wrong...but I'm just going to burst that little bubble of hope you have. You're never going to see her again, wanna know why? See, my bosses have people everywhere, and they know exactly what she's been doing. That little girl of yours, she decided she was going to revenge your death. Unfortunately for her, turning into a hunter was the stupidest thing she could have ever done."

She looked down, surprised at first, but then it really didn't surprise her. She should have known, especially if she was with her father.

"What, still not getting what I'm saying? She wasn't good enough. From my sources, I heard she just died on a hunt. Maybe it is time you realize that you're hope should be gone."

"Your lying, trying to get in my head."

"Nah, why would I do that when it's easier to get inside your head with the truth?"

"He'd never let that happen."

"That would require him being there. What, none of the other demons told you? HA! Your precious love left as soon as you died. He's gone, doesn't even talk to his own family. Eventually though when he does come back, we're going to be waiting for him."

Dean couldn't have left, he was a fighter too. Her baby girl couldn't be dead. She wasn't going to quit fighting though, if anything she was going to fight harder than ever. She was going to either prove that this demon was lying and find Elizabeth and Dean, or she was going to get out and get strong enough to fight them herself.

The demon finally left her alone again. This time, she did let her tears fall, but she made sure to wipe them away, that wasn't going to help her get out of here. They were all right, she was a bitch, but she was a tough bitch. Normally it would be an insult, but for Bela Talbot, it was a compliment because she was stubborn, not easily intimidated, and she wasn't afraid of anything except losing her daughter, or Dean. She hated to cry, and no one really ever saw her cry since she was a child, except for Elizabeth a few times. Elizabeth knew everything about her (almost anyways, if you don't count the whole ex-thief thing). Bela refused to believe she was dead, not until she had proof. And if she was, she would do whatever it took to get her back, even if it cost her own life. Why? Because no child was supposed to die before their parent. The other part of what the demon said she wasn't going to ignore, maybe Elizabeth was a hunter. She really hoped not, she never wanted that life for her daughter, she saw what it did to Dean and the other hunters she knew. She didn't want to beleive that Dean had left either, but a part of her actually beleived the demon. Whether Dean knew or didn't about Elizabeth, she knew once he found out he would do whatever it took to help Bela get her back if she was dead.

She made a promise as she had when she first got taken. She was getting out, she was going to find her daughter (and Dean), and she was going to kill these evil sons of bitches who destroyed her and Elizabeth's life.

**END Standalone chapter.**

**YES, I revealed that it is Bela. Why? Because i have many other storylines to do for this story, and I need a few of them to be wrapped up. There's still a ton left to do with Bela, but I wanted her identity reveal, although I'm sure a bunch of you already knew who it was back when I did the first chapter of her a while back. It will be a while before she is free. I have a lot to finish with current storyline of Elizabeth and the gang :) I am going to do another chapter of Dean or Dean/Bela flashback before I go back to Elizabeth.**

**Hope you enjoy, please review! More coming very soon while I still have muse.**


	35. Episode 7, Chpt 2

***Continued from Episode 6, Chpt 2***

**Episode 7, Chpt 2**

**_December 2007_**

_Bela awoke to the smell of coffee. She was fairly certain she hadn't set the coffee maker to automatic. She then heard noises coming from downstairs, which is when she finally starting remembering the night before. Dean Winchester. He must have decided to stay after all, which wasn't exactly what she expected. She quickly got out of bed, and pulled on her silk robe over her pajamas. She then made her way downstairs._

_Once in the kitchen, she saw Dean reaching for two mugs from the highest cabinet._

_"Dean. What are you doing?" she asked._

_"Oh look, it's sleeping beauty." he said, not answering her question._

_"Well it's my home, I'd hope I could sleep as late as I want to." she answered back._

_"Aw, someone's grouchy without their coffee." he said, and handed her a cup._

_"I'm not 'grouchy'."_

_"Okay, you're not. Whatever you say. Here..." he said, handing her a bagel._

_"Where'd you get that?" she asked._

_"Realized you didn't have a thing to eat, so I ran around the corner. Seriously, do you eat out every day?"_

_"I go to the grocery...on occasion. I've not been home much. Really Dean, why are you still here?"_

_"Curiosity."_

_"About..."_

_"You. I still haven't figured you out."_

_"And we decided that we weren't sharing our life stories with each other."_

_Dean didn't reply, and continued to drink the coffee. Bela made her way to the living/sitting room and sat down with her coffee on her couch. Dean followed, sitting on a chair._

_"Funny, doesn't look like you even live here." he commented._

_"I travel a lot, Dean. You're one to talk, atleast I have somewhere I call home besides a car."_

_"Don't insult the car." he said._

_"I wasn't sweetheart, I was insulting you." Bela smirked. Dean said nothing, not that he needed to with the glare he sent her way._

_"As nice as it is to have the company, shouldn't you be getting back to your brother? I can't imagine you leaving him to hunt by himself."_

_"Sam's fine, I doubt he's hunting, he's been looking fo..." Dean trailed off. "Nevermind, not important."_

_"Okay, and you think I'm hard to figure out. You're a huge mystery yourself."_

_"Helps with the ladies."_

_"Right" she scoffed, rolling her eyes._

_"Hey, you suggested angry sex, so don't act like you weren't interested." he said._

_Bela nearly spit out her coffee._

_"I was just trying to get into your head, which obviously worked." she said defensively._

_"Nah, admit it, you wanted me." he said, winking._

_"In your dreams."_

_"Maybe."_

_"Agh. You're infuriating, you realize that don't you?"_

_Dean just smiled, but after a minute of glaring Bela couldn't help smiling herself. She hated him for it, but damn was he fun to be around._

_After a morning (granted a late morning, since it started at 10:30am) of endless but harmless bantering between the two, Dean stuck around the rest of the afternoon. He hadn't just relaxed in a while, and Bela hadn't either. Although there wasn't much on, they'd sat watching television for a while, as well as more fun filled banter. Around 5:00, Bela realized she was starving._

_"Since it doesn't seem you're going away just yet, although I'm not sure why, we should get food." she said, like hanging out with Dean was the most normal thing in the world._

_Instead of talking, Dean made a grab for his jacket. He stood, and motioned for her to follow._

_"No chinese." he finally said._

_"Of course." she replied. "I'm picking dinner, and you're driving." _

_"Wait, you want to go out-out?"_

_"What, you think I'm going to let you get more take out food? I don't think so, I'm hungry and I want a good meal. So, you can either go with me or head back to your brother. Either way, I'm getting something good to eat."_

_"Fine. You better be buying then, Lord knows you can afford it."_

_"Such a gentlement" she said, sarcastically. "But fine."_

_They drove to the restaurant Bela picked out in silence. It was a nice place, not exactly something Dean would want to eat at, but he figured he'd just go with it if it meant loosening her up a bit, maybe finding out a little more about her. Once they sat down, Dean's phone rang. He decided he should call Sam back, and told Bela to just order for him since he probably wouldn't know what to get anyways. She laughed while picking up the menu._

_Bela thought about ordering something for him that was totally not anything he'd eat normally, but then decided to surprise him. He came in and sat back down. They began pointless small talk while waiting, and several minutes later their food had arrived. Dean had to admit it, Bela was good, and not at all unpractical. She'd ordered him a burger, granted it was made out of really high quality meat, but still. He just looked at her._

_"What?" she asked, while cutting into her steak. "Didn't want to hear you complain." _

_"Uh huh..."_

_..._

_After dinner, they headed back to Bela's. Dean's intentions had been to just drop her off. Instead though, he ran into the gas station closest to her place, grabbed some beers, and then they preceded to her home. Dean had promised Sam he'd be back by tomorrow night, and that he was just fine. Bela changed back into more comfortable clothes, although that didn't mean she lounged around in sweats at all. They started in on the drinks, and after a few, they both began to relax even more...not that either of them were tipsy at all considering how well they both held their liquor._

_"So, you going to tell me why you hunt?" she asked._

_"I will if you tell me how you got involved in this life." he answered._

_"That's fair I guess. You have to go first though."_

_"How do I know you won't decide not to tell me anything after I've spilled my story?" he asked._

_"You don't...guess you'll just have to trust me." she said, smirking a bit._

_"Uh huh...fine. I'm not going to go on and on about my life, but I'll make it simple. My mom was killed by a demon, my dad then got into hunting so he could find her killer. He got obsessed with it, and taught me and Sam to take care of ourselves, and eventually we were helping him. I've known how to shoot as long as I can remember._

_"What happened to him?" Bela asked._

_Dean took a second to answer. He wasn't really wanting to answer that question at all, but decided to anyways._

_"Died not too long ago. Same demon, he'd finally tracked the thing down. I wasn't sure what happened at first, then realized he'd made a deal to save my life."_

_Bela said nothing, there wasn't much she could say. If anyone was just as damaged as her, than it was Dean._

_"Your turn."_

_"Not quite. Did you ever find the demon, or are you still hunting it?" she asked._

_"Killed him, several months ago." he answered, leaving out everything about the deal he made. "Now it's definately your turn."_

_Bela sighed. She'd made it to her 3rd beer, which she had to admit was helping. She hated talking about her past, but she did tell Dean she'd share with him._

_"My mother died too, well my real one anyways. I was 6. My parents were arguing again. She decided that she was leaving my father...guess he didn't take it so well when he found out. I always tried to stay out of the way. He got really angry, I saw him push her around a bit. Then I remember hearing her fall. She had fallen down the stairs, but she was pregnant, and pretty far along. They took her to the hospital, but she miscarried, which ended up killing her too."_

_This time it was Dean who was silent. He assumed Bela was telling the truth, because the look in her eyes weren't that of someone lying. He could tell it was hurting her._

_"While I was at the hospital, I tried saying that it was his fault. He talked his way out of it though, and no one believed me, they just though it was because I was in shock. My father was a powerful man, and something I learned was that money got you pretty far in this world. He was pretty angry at me when we got home, he just never showed it in public." _

_Bela was starting to get emotional._

_"Bela you don't have to..." Dean started. He didn't want her to continue if she didn't want to._

_"No...I've never told anyone really, and since I started I might as well finish."_

_He just nodded._

_"My father remarried a few years later, but luckily didn't have any more kids. After I turned 10, I guess he decided that I was a good person to take his frustrations out on. I started becoming afraid of him even more than I already was...and eventually I just couldn't take it anymore. His new wife, she never said anything, even though she knew how he was. I guess you were right Dean, maybe that's how I got like I am. It's easier for me to shut off my emotions, to not feel or care. I feel stronger that way. It lasted for 4 years. When I was fourteen, they were both in a car accident. I was supposed to be in the car too, but I was sick."_

_Bela intentionally left out exactly what her father did to her. It was okay with her if Dean just thought her father was abusive, she didn't really want Dean to know that it wasn't just smacking her around. She refused to tell him that her innocence was taken away by her father when she was 12 years old. _

_"I'm so..." Dean started._

_"Don't. I don't want your pity Dean. That's never something I want from anyone. You want to know how I got mixed into this life? I can tell you that. When they died I was put into a home, but I really just wanted to be far away from there. I ended up leaving at 16, I came over here to the States. When I was 18, one of my father's assistant's found me. I went back home where I inherited everything. Truth was, I really didn't want his money. I sold our home, and let his company go to the other investors. I did take a few things from the house, and even some of my mother's things. My father had some unique stuff, and I ended up selling them for money since I didn't want to take any of the money I'd actually inherited. Some of these items ended up being very antique, and eventually I was approached by a hunter for something I had. I had no idea at the time what anything was, nor did I know anything about hunting. I realized I was good at making business deals though. Eventually I decided that since I was making money off it to just keep going, so I ended up finding supernatural items and selling them. I closed myself off from people too. Everything I knew was that money got you what you wanted, so I guess I've never been able to stop. I feel stronger, and more in control."_

_As Bela stopped talking, Dean finally spoke._

_"So you like what you do? You don't mind that some of the things you're selling hurts people."_

_"I told myself that I didn't care...but for the most part it's only pretend. It's so much easier to not care about anyone, I don't want to trust anyone. Truth is, I do think about what I'm doing sometimes, and there are days where I just want to be normal."_

_Dean didn't expect that answer from her, he definately didn't expect honesty. Bela was hard to read, and hard to figure out when she was lying or not, but not tonight. Dean knew what she was saying was the truth._

_"I know the feeling. I used to think I would never want to do anything but hunt, now I feel like I'm going to leave this world with nothing but Sam, and my car."_

_Bela didn't respond, and for a moment her and Dean just looked at each other. They had a new understanding of each other. She'd never shared anything about herself with anyone, and he wasn't exactly an open book either. Somehow, they'd both ended up sitting up against each other on the couch throughout the night. And with their gazes never leaving each other, Dean finally leaned in and kissed her. She wasn't exactly expecting it, but she didn't push him away. She kissed him back. The thing was, it wasn't angry. It was sweet, but passionate. Eventually they weren't even thinking about anything but each other.  
Dean finally stood up, but pulled her up with him. Even though he didn't know what exactly her father did, he somehow went off instinct and let Bela lead the way to her bedroom. It was her choice, and she was the one to make the first move once inside her bedroom. Once they were there, there was no stopping what was to come. Neither one of them could give exact details as to how they ended up without their clothes as they became tangled up in Bela's silk sheets together. _

_Bela woke first, and realized Dean was still holding her. She half expected him to have left, after all it seemed like what he would normally do. Her back was pressed up against him, his arm around her waist, and she decided that she wasn't going to move. She closed her eyes again. Dean finally awoke himself, and instead of trying to get up he pulled her even closer and realized that her breathing had changed, and that she was awake. He leaned down to kiss her on the shoulder._

_"Morning." he mumbled._

_"Hey." she managed to whisper. She hadn't ever been held like this, and she couldn't beleive it was Dean bloody Winchester that was holding her. Even more unexpected than this was the fact that not only did they have sex, but it wasn't angry. Sure it was passionate, and probably the best sex she'd ever had, but it had been slow and loving at times. He made her feel like the only woman in the world, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't love it. She looked at the clock, it read 9:00am._

_Dean look over her to see the clock as well, and realized that he had to get back to hunting at some point._

_"I should probably get back to Sam..." he started._

_"Yeah, he's probably wondering where you are. Just a suggestion Dean, but you may not want to tell him where you've been exactly." she said, laughing._

_Dean just laughed back. He let Bela move out of his arms to sit up. She slipped on her robe, but then Dean grabbed her arm as he sat up to kiss her again._

_"So, can I borrow you're shower?" he asked._

_She just nodded. As she moved over to let him get up, he grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into her bathroom with him. They came back out half an hour later._

_After getting dressed and going downstairs, Bela headed for the kitchen to make coffee. After Dean got his things together, Bela insisted they eat lunch before he go. They headed to his car. Before he put the car into gear, Bela leaned over and kissed him. He hadn't noticed the phone in her hand as she snapped a photo._

_"What was that?" he asked._

_"Proof." she answered, laughing. He laughed at her, and they drove off. After a quick lunch, Dean dropped Bela back off, and said he'd see her later. _

**Present Time:**

"... yeah I know, I'm sure he's pretty angry with me. I know you are too. Look Bobby, please don't say anything to Sam. I'm not ready to come back yet. I've still got a few things in my head I need to deal with."

"There's a lot you're missing by staying away. Sam needs you, you know"

"I know. I've talked to some other hunters though Bobby, and I know he's had some help. A few girls I might add." said Dean.

"Yeah, that's probably something you should know about too."

"What do you mean? I heard that one of them's Jo's kid. Don't know much about the other one. She his girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no Dean. Her name's Elizabeth...Talbot." Bobby whispered the last part.

Dean was silent for a minute.

"What?" he whispered back, shocked.

"She had a daughter Dean." Bobby couldn't tell him that she was his daughter too, that was something that was going to have to wait. Dean needed to be ready to come home first.

"Oh god." Dean said. "I didn't know."

"I know. Dean, she's helping Sam...she's really good too. Sam's pretty much taken her in, I guess she wanted revenge."

"Look Bobby, I've got to go. I'll talk to you soon."

Dean hung up. He'd finally started to get over the guilt, but now...it was back in full force. The demons took away Bela from her own daughter...Bela had moved on with her life and he'd messed it up. There had to be a way to fix this. Part of him wanted to go back to hiding, but a bigger part of him wanted to tough it out and fight that much harder to go back home.

**End Chapter.**


	36. Episode 7, Chpt 3

**Episode 7, Chpt 3**

_***Al Phillips is from the 4th episode, he's the one who killed Jo, in case anyone forgot.**_

**Current Time, Philadelphia**

**GIULLIANO'S RESTAURANT, NIGHT **

Two men in expensive leather jackets stood just inside the entrance to the otherwise empty restaurant. Next to them was their bodyguard.

"He was never a very punctual man." said Peitrov.

"Are you sure he's coming? He's got a lot of people after him. Might be afraid to come out of his rabbit hole." said his assistant.

"He'll come. From what I hear, there is very little danger of him being recognized by the police. He looks different now."

"How different?" his assistant asked.

The three men turned to see two people walking through the door.

"Very different." said Peitrov. "How can I be sure it is you?" he said to the now very different looking Al Phillips.

"'Cause I say so." said Spitz, who was with Phillips.

Phillips held his hand up to silence Spitz, then back down. Peitrov then noticed Phillips hand, seeing the severe scaring from the burn.(ALBERT

"You'll have to take my word for it Mika."

"Forgive my caution, but the Albert Phillips who stands before me now is not the same Albert Phillips I once knew.

"The Albert Phillips you once knew was a bitter rival of the Peitrov family. He now comes to the table with you ready to discuss a merger."

Mika reaches how to shake Phillips' hand.

"Come, drink!"

They all sat down at the table. Unnoticed outside the window was Elizabeth. She had her bluetooth in her ear, was talking to Sam.

"Wow, you'd think it was a shifter if it wasn't for the rumors of him having plastic surgery." she said.

"You're sure it's him?" Sam asked.

"From what they're saying, yeah. I find this late-night meeting, I thought it looked pretty shady, maybe even our type of thing...wasn't expecting to find our runaway Phillips. You should see this guy. No wonder we couldn't find him."

"Yeah well, it's what happens when someone has a demon on their side. The scarring from the explosion probably put him halfway there.  
How many men are you going to have to go through to grab him?"

"Five, including our old pal, Frankie Spitz, by the way. Spitz walks away on a technicality. Phillips escapes police custody. I really wish they were possesses or something, killing them would save us a lot of trouble.

"Well for now, how about we just stick to the snatch and grab. We need to question Phillips about his demon boss and then put him back in jail. Just keep watching, I'll be there soon." Sam said, hanging up the phone.

All of a sudden Elizabeth turned her attention back to the restaurant as she heard yelling in Russian.

"No, my was you who contacted me." said Peitrov.

"That's bull. You reached out to us." said Spitz.

Peitrov stood up. "If you did not contact us, and we did not contact you ..."

"Let's get the hell out of here." said Phillips quietly, standing up. As they turn to go, they see two figures outside of the window. They start running as bullets shatter the windows.

"Holy..." started Elizabeth, who was on the opposite side as the men who were shooting at the group. She hid behind one of the columns.

Phillips had managed to dive behind the bar. Finally the gunmen took off. Elizabeth pulled out her gun, heading inside.

She looked inside the restaurant, Peitrov and his men were all dead. Spitz was no where to be found. She started to head towards the bar to check on Phillips, when she heard someone behind her.

"Freeze." Reese started, before recognizing Elizabeth.

"Oh." he said.

"Well hello to you too." she said, smiling.

"The owner gave me the heads-up on a high-level meet. I thought maybe Phillips..."

"You thought right" Elizabeth interrupted. "You thought right. One of these bodies belongs to him, but you won't recognize him."

"Which one is he?" Reese asked.

"Behind the bar."

Reese rushed towards the bar and looked behind it.

"He's not here."

"Damn it. He got away." said Elizabeth.

Reese sighs and looks away, he almost looks relieved.

"That's a bad thing, right?" asked Elizabeth.

Reese looked at her. "Yeah, yeah. Of course it's a bad thing. All right, look, I got to call this thing in, so keep me posted if you hear anything, all right?"

"Yeah." she said, and walked out so she could meet up with Sam.

**Elizabeth's Apartment, Same Night.**

"I'm telling you, it was more like a sigh of relief." said Elizabeth. Sam and her were sitting around her computer, she'd uploaded the photo she took with her phone of the new Al Phillips.

"Maybe Reese just wants to bring Phillips in alive." Sam reasoned.

"It was more than that, though. It was like Reese was afraid to find Phillips there.

"Well, he escaped under Reese's watch. Could be it got personal for him."

"No, it's personal for us. It was Jaimie's mother who Al killed, and we helped put him away so he could waltz out of prison?"

"I'm sure Reese blames himself for that."

"He's impossible to read."

They both looked up as Jaimie walked over to them having just gotten back from a study session.

"Looks creepy. Who is he?" asked Jaimie.

"A shoplifter." Elizabeth said. "He stole, um ... shoes. Very expensive shoes. Don't worry. I'll hunt him down."

"Since when is that your job?" Jaimie asked.

"Reese, he asked for help."

"Ah. Ok, well I'm going to go finish my homework."

"I see you're wearing your new comm set." said Sam. He'd managed to get them all comm sets, so that communication could be easier between them without having to call each other all the time.

"You kidding, I slept in this thing."

"Yeah we know you did" said Elizabeth. "Heard the snoring through my comm link."

Jaimie just glared at her, and then headed to Elizabeth's extra bedroom. Once out of earshot, Sam looked at Elizabeth.

"Really? Shoes..."

"What, I didn't want her to know we found Phililps. She's been obsessing since he escaped."

Yeah, I know, and she's just starting to get over it, so we'll tell her after we catch him." said Sam.

**Spitz's office, Night**

It was like shooting fish in a damn barrel, and you miss. What the hell do I pay you for, huh?" Spitz yelled into the phone. "Listen, you two better hide good, because when I find you, I'm going to kill you."

"What do you want done?" asked the man who appeared before him.

"I want Al Phillips dead. He's getting older and can't get jobs done, and I'm going to be a much better leader than he is, but I don't want my fingerprints on it. You got a rep for taking care of these kind of things."

"I get the job done, always." said the man.

"Good. Phillips boss is your boss, can you assure me that he won't kill me for this?"

"My boss has no use for Phillips anymore. You could be usefull."

"Great. So we shake on it then?" asked Spitz.

"No. I need soemthing in return."

"What's that?"

"My boss wants me to make sure that you work for him now. There is no getting out of it. You do as he says. You try to leave, you die."

"Ok." said Spitz.

The man's eyes turned black, and Spitz smiled. They proceded to make the deal.

**Street, Night**

Detective Reese walks down the sidewalk, glancing behind him to see if anyone is following him. He walks up to the two bodyguards leaning against a car. One of them takes out a blindfold. Reese just looks at it.

"Is that necessary?" Reese asked. He then took the blindfold and put it on. He gave his gun to the bodyguard, and got in the car.

**Phillips Office**

"You've got company." said Spitz, talking to Al Phillips.

"I'm expecting him." said Phillips.

"He's a cop." said Spitz.

"He's my son."

"You're the boss. But if you don't mind, I'll skip the family reunion. I got some things to take care of."

"I'm sure you do." said Phillips.

The bodyguards brought Reese in, and pulled the blindfold off.

"Junior." said Spitz, sarcastically. He then walked out the door.

"Give him his gun back." Phillips ordered the guards. They gave Reese his gun, and headed out the door.

"You've changed." said Reese.

"It was necessary. I wasn't even sure that you would agree to come, not without handcuffs and a S.W.A.T. Team" said Phillips.

"I came for mom's sake, not yours. So why am I here?"

"Because you're the only one that I can trust."

"Right." Reese rolled his eyes. "You must really be in sad shape."

"I need your help. Your mother can't take it anymore. She wants me to retire."

"Oh, please, she's been begging you to retire for years. Why this time?"

"Because I'm tired of the fight."

"I'm going to tell you what...turn yourself in, offer up state's evidence. Do something right for a change, and then maybe I will think  
about helping you."

"All right."

"All right, what?" Reese looked a little confused.

"I'll do it."

"You realize witness protection won't happen unless you give up a whole hell of a lot in return."

"In my line of work, a lot of guys turn Judas. I always hoped that I wouldn't have to, but I guess it's inevitable."

"You're serious? You really want to do this?"

"Want and need are two different things." Phillips stated. As soon as Phillips said it, he saw something on the security cameras. Reese looked over as well. There was a man in a black coat on the first floor. The two bodyguards who were standing at the door tried to stop him, but ended up with snapped necks.

"Is there another way out of here?" asked Reese.

"False back in the closet. It leads down to the back..." Phillips started. Reese interrupted him by grabbing him and heading out the back door.

Elizabeth's Apartment

"It's Reese." said Elizabeth, checking her phone.

"Maybe he found our 'shoe' shoplifter." said Sam.

"He's at a hotel on 6th near Vernon." said Elizabeth. "I'll keep you posted".

Jaimie came into the room right as Elizabeth said this. As soon as Elizabeth was out the door, Jaimie turned to Sam.

"All right, Sam, who is he?" she demanded.

"No one you need to worry about." he answered.

"Sam. Who. Is. He?"

Sam sighed, realizing he couldn't lie to her anymore.

**Hotel room, night.**

"What's up? Did you find him?" Elizabeth asked as Reese let her in the door.

He motions her behind him. Elizabeth turned to Phillips and smirked.

"Look who's here. What do you say we break in that new face of yours, give you a taste of what you put Jo through. Maybe jail won't seem so  
bad."

"Come here." Reese said to her, pulling her to the side. "We're not bringing him in."

"The hell we're not." She said back, angry.

"He's going to turn state's evidence."

"Yeah right."

"He can name every drug dealer and hit man in this city, we can solve cases decades old. We can put away..."

"I don't give a damn." Elizabeth interrupted.

"Forget it Jesse. Get her out of here." said Phillips.

She glared at Phillips. "Yes, please _try_."

"Liz"

"You know what he did." She said.

"Yeah, but I also know how valuable he is alive. We need to protect him, and the killer is your kind of case."

"Why? What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

Phillips shoved himself forward into their space.

"Look, I don't need _her _help." Phillips looked at Elizabeth. She was about to knock him out. Reese turned to Al.

"You back off!" Reese shouted at Al. He then turned back to Elizabeth as Phillips backed away towards the bed. "Look Liz, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand. Why are you doing this? What's he got on you?"

"It's not like that." Reese said.

"Then tell me what it's like. Tell me what the hell is going on. Otherwise, I'm taking him down myself, do you understand? And you can't do anything to stop me!"

"He's my father!" Reese yelled back at her.

Elizabeth stopped her rant.

"What?" she whispered.

"He's my father." Reese whispered back. Elizabeth was in shock. She didn't say anything else for a minute.

"I need to think. Stay here." she said, and walked out the door.


	37. Episode 7, Chpt 4

**Episode 7, Chpt 4**

**Elizabeth's apartment**

"Al Phillips is Reese's father?" asked Sam, surprised.

"I know. I can't believe he never told me." said Elizabeth.

"Well, it doesn't change anything." Jaimie said, not too happy with this information.

"Unless he really is going to turn state's evidence. Besides, we need that demon he was working for." said Sam.

"I don't care. He killed my mother." Jaimie turned to Elizabeth. "You of all people should know how that feels."

"Yes, I do." Elizabeth answered, and nodded towards Sam. "We both do."

"And so you know we can't protect him." Jaimie was getting louder.

"I know I don't want to, but it might be what we should do."

"Why, because he's your boyfriend's father? The only thing that tells us is that Reese isn't as trustworthy as you thought he was."

"He's not my boyfriend." said Elizabeth defensively.

"Elizabeth." said Sam, trying to intervene a little. "Where are they now?"

"The same hotel, probably waiting on my answer."

"Ok, well we need to find somewhere more secure."

"What! I can't beleive you two are doing this. That man deserves whatever he gets." Jaimie is yelling now.

"Jaimie, calm down." Sam said quietly.

"No! He has nothing to offer that would make me help him, nothing." She marched to the spare room, and slammed the door behind her.

"I should go talk to her." Sam said, looking at Elizabeth. He then thought about it. "Maybe after she cools down."

"Yeah, I'm going to go back. I'll take Reese to see if we can find out who's trying to kill Phillips, and in the meantime you need to find him a safer place than that hotel. He'll have to stay there for a while though."

"Okay. Stay in touch."

"Will do." she said, and walked out.

**Hotel Room.**

Reese is standing by the window, looking out at the street.

"She's like the rest of them isnt' she? Your girlfriend, she's one of those hunters."

"She's not my girlfriend...but she does help people. She's a good person. So you know about them?"

"Yeah, Harvelle was the first to cross my path, but now I've come across plenty of them. I guarantee they all want me dead."

"She'll come through, trust me."

"I do." said Al, standing up from the chair to walk towards Reese. "You turned out all right Jesse. You've got a lot of courage to go against me. Not many have, and if I'm going to be honest I'll say that I'm proud of you."

They both looked at each other, then heard a knock on the door. Reese went and opened it, letting Elizabeth in.

"So?" Reese asked, not need to say anything else.

"The plan's to keep him alive long enough for him to testify at least." she said, not telling Reese that she planned on questioning Phillips about the demon as well. She turned to Phillips. "So, it might be helpful to know who's trying to kill you."

"Frankie Spitz, or atleast someone he hired." answered Phillips.

"Man, the loyalty you inspire...impressive." Elizabeth said sarcasticly.

"The price you pay for mentoring ambitious people."

"Right. You stay put." she said to Phillips, then turned to Reese. "You and I have someone to visit."

Reese grabbed his jacket, and followed Elizabeth out the door.

**Ally, outside of a club.**

Elizabeth was leaning back onto the hood of Reese's car waiting for him to get back. Reese finally came back from talking to the guard at the door. He came to the other side of Elizabeth, and leaned back next to her.

"So, he in there?" she asked, referring to Spitz.

"Yep. Now we wait...unless you wanna make a scene inside, but I figured that wasn't a good idea."

"It's fine, I'll wait."

Elizabeth looks at Reese for a second before turning away, obviously wanting to say something but then changing her mind. He of course noticed though.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing...it's just...can't picture you and Phillips being from the same family."

"Yeah well, my mother's black." he said. He sort of knew that wasn't what she meant, but it was an easier answer the talking about his family history. He should have known that wouldn't get her to let it go though.

"Yeah, obviously." she laughed. "What I meant was...well there you are being brought up in 'the family', and somehow you find you're way to being a cop."

"Guess I got seduced by the high pay and community respect." he said, sarcasticly. They both laughed.

"Or maybe dad pissed you off real good?"

"Actually...he let me borrow the car." Reese answered honestly. Elizabeth looked confused. "It was a nice one too. I used to open that thing up on the back roads...it could fly."

"Okay..."

"One night, I got pulled over. The officer ended up making me step out, tested me for alcohol,drugs, the usual routine. He was about to let me get back into the car and give me my ticket...but I guess maybe he noticed something, I dunno. He went around back, and asked me to open the trunk. So I did...and when it opened, there was all this blood inside. It was everywhere, I had no idea what was going on, but all of a sudden the officer had me slammed against the car and was about to read me my rights. He looked at my license again, and then he saw my last name. Phillips. He backed up, and let me go. God the look on his face...he was so damned scared of a 16 year old kid and a name. So I'm left standing there, left staring at the blood trying to figure out where the hell it came from. I always though my Dad wasn't telling me everything, but after that I couldn't fool myself anymore. I went home, and started digging until I figured it all out. I don't know why I became a cop, but maybe part of it was to get justice for whoever was in that trunk."

Elizabeth doesn't say anything when he finishes. They both sit there waiting on Spitz to come out, both seem fine with the silence.

**Sam's Motel Room. **

Jaimie walked in after Sam as they both got back to the motel. Neither had spoken the whole way over.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked, as Jaimie headed for her bed. She said nothing, but turned to look at him.

"Jaimie, I want you to know Phillips will pay for what he did to your mom."

"There's only one way he can do that." she said.

"His death won't bring her back, but if he turns state's evidence, it could put an end to organized crime in Philadelphia...I know that isn't necessarily our problem, but we also would be getting a lead on the demon. That's the bigger issue here Jaimie, that demon is the reason your mom is dead too, it's why she was trying to stop Phillips in the first place. Please don't let vengeance get in the way of finishing the job."

"I'm going to go for a walk, clear my head." she said. Sam let her go, if she needed space he understood that.

**Ally.**

Spitz finally came out of the club, and was about to light up a cigarette as he walked. All of a sudden Reese and Elizabeth stepped out in front of him. Spitz stopped walking.

"Those things will kill you Frankie."

"Or maybe I will." said Elizabeth.

"Oh, it's you again." Spitz said to Elizabeth. "What is this, some sort of crime fighting date?"

They both glared at him.

"Why don't we talk about the hitman you hired to do your dirty work." said Reese.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Funny, there isn't a doubt in Al's mind that its you who's been trying to kill him."

"Yeah...that explosion knocked something loose in his head."

Reese finally grabbed a hold of Spitz and shoved him against the wall. Elizabeth walked up beside them.

"Frankie, do you think maybe you're too stupid to run a major crime family? I mean, if you're dumb enough to make a deal with a demon for something like this than I can't imagine you being able to run it."

Spitz turned towards Reese.

"Why do you care? You hate your old man. I did you a favor by telling the owner of the restaurant to tip you off about the meeting, thought you'd wanna see daddy bleed."

"The only one who's going to be bleeding is you once everyone realizes you tried to kill the boss." Reese said, keeping his cool.

"Know one is gonna buy that, not coming from you."

"They may not listen to Reese the cop, but they will listen to Phillips' son." Elizabeth said.

Spitz sighed. They did have a point, if anyone in the family found out he was the one putting the hit on Phillips, he was a dead man.

"Call off the hit." demanded Elizabeth.

**Hotel**

Al was talking to what seemed to be his wife on the phone.

"Yes honey, I'm okay. Jesse came through just like you said he would. I'm fine, don't worry." All of a sudden the door was quickly opened, Phillips turned around fast, but it wasn't who he expected to see.

"What do you want?" Phillips asked Jaimie.

"Take a guess." she said angrily.


	38. Episode 7, Chpt 5

**Episode 7, Chpt 5**

**Alley, Night**

ALLEYWAY - NIGHT]

Frankie Spitz was waiting on the man(demon) whom he'd sent after Phillips. Elizabeth and Reese were standing across the alley behind a car, waiting. As Frankie paces back and forth the demon appeared.

Elizabeth sighed heavily and Reese looked at her.

"What?" he whispered.

"Nothing, just so damn tired of demons."

Reese just nodded. He wondered how she dealt with all the wierd stuff on a daily basis. It's not every night he did, and he didn't mind the nights where he just had regular bank robberies.

"I don't like interruptions when I'm working." said the demon.

"Uh ... yeah. Listen, I think I made a mistake. I want to call off the hit on Phillips. I'm not cut out for being a leader. Your boss is better off with Phillips after all."

"Sorry, I don't do that. A deal's a deal." The demon turned, ready to walk away.

Frankie decided to be brave and grabbed his arm. "Look, it's cool, all right? I don't need you anymore. Just call off the deal, and your boss can have Phillips back. He may be old but I'm sure he's just as good."

The demon looked at him, as if he was getting inside his head.

"You've been coerced or you're indecisive. I have no tolerance for either." he replied, before snapping Spitz neck. His boss would have to find another human to use, Spitz really was dumb. It was best just to take out him and Phillips both.

As the demon was about to disappear, Elizabeth came out from hiding. The colt was still in her back pocket. Reese followed Elizabeth out, staying a few feet behind her with his gun raised, not that it would help with a demon, but it might slow it down.

"You. I know who you are." the demon said to her.

"How about we skip the introductions." she replied. The demon came for her, and she kicked him in the stomach. They exchanged several blows before Reese had a clear shot to take without hitting Elizabeth. The demon looked up at him, and was about to throw him across the alley, but Elizabeth grabbed the Colt and aimed it at him. He saw this, and immediately left the body he was riding.

"Damn it." she yelled. "You okay?" she asked Reese.

"Yeah, fine. Not used to seeing that though."

"Welcome to my world."

Reese gave her a strained smile. Before she could say anything else, she heard her comm link go off. She pressed the button.

_"Hey, it's me." said Sam._

"What is it? The demon just got away and Spitz is dead, so make it quick." she said.

_"Um, Jaimie left...without her phone or comm set on. I have a really bad feeling about where she went." _

"Great. I'll go find her." said Elizabeth. She turned off her comm link. Reese looked at her.

"It's my partner, she ran off, maybe to your father's hotel. I'm going there now."

Reese nodded, and headed for his own car that was a little further than Elizabeth's.

**Hotel**

For several minutes Jaimie and Al were at a standoff. She finally pulled out the gun she brought with her, and pointed it at him.

"Don't think you're doing this for her, because she wouldn't want it." he said.

"Don't you dare tell me what she'd want."

"Go ahead. Kill me. You'll stop hating me and start hating yourself."

"I don't care."

Elizabeth finally managed to get there, and ran into the room.

"Jaimie!"

"Stay out of this."

"Jaime just stop it. He'll pay for what he did to your mom, but this isn't the way to do it."

Jaimie turned to look at Elizabeth, and Phillips took the time to run out of the room. Jaimie tried to follow him but Elizabeth grabbed her.

"Let go of me! You're letting him get away!" she cried out.

"I am more worried about you. He's human Jaimie, I know you want to do it but you can, okay."

Jaimie ignored her, trying to release herself from Elizabeth's grasp.

"I'm going after him."

"Then you're going to have to go through me." Elizabeth stated.

"Please don't make me hurt you." said Jaimie.

"Jaimie, you don't need to do this."

"Don't say that. If this was your mom tell me you wouldn't...if he was the animal that killed your mom tell me this isn't exactly what you would do."

"I understand Jaimie. I promise I do, but my mom was killed by a demon, not a person. Phillips will pay by going to prison for the rest of his life. It's not our choice to decide people's fate."

"I want him dead." said Jaimie.

"I know." Elizabeth whispered, never letting go over Jaimie's arm.

Finally Jaimie backed off, sitting on the bed, gun still in hand but now pointed to the ground. Elizabeth walked to her, and pulled it away from her. Reese finally came running in.

"Hey, where is he?" Reese asked.

"Gone." said Elizabeth, not turning around to look at him, her eyes still focused on Jaimie.

"What?"

"We'll find him." Elizabeth finally turned towards him.

"What happened in here?" He asked, noticing Jaimie and the gun in Elizabeth's hand.

"She just got a little upset." Elizabeth said.

"A little? He's out there with a demonic killer on the loose. What were you thinking?" Reese asked Jaimie. His stress making him forget about Jaimie's situation with her mom.

"Reese..." started Elizabeth.

"I was thinking about my mom. I was thinking of the last time I saw her, the day he..." she trailed off at the end, and ran out the room.

All of a sudden Reese felt like the world's biggest jerk.

"I'm sorry." he said to Elizabeth, she just nodded. She then walked out the door, telling Reese she'd catch back up with him in a bit.

**Motel, Night.**

Elizabeth walked in the room, seeing Sam seated at the desk. She'd talked to him on comms on her way over, and knew Jaimie had came back here.

"Is she all right?" Elizabeth asked, nodding towards the bathroom.

"She will be. Sometimes it's worse when the demons you're fighting are on the inside. Lord knows we've all been there."

"Yeah. Should I go talk to her?"

"Not right now, let her cool down, we need to find Phillips."

"Okay, I've got to meet back up with Reese. Let me know if you track him down before we do."

"Alright. Be careful."

Elizabeth paused by the door. "I wish Jaimie wasn't out of commision though, we could use an extra pair of eyes...guess we don't want her doing the demon's job for him though."

Sam just nodded. Elizabeth closed the door behind her. Sam then saw Jaimie standing outside the bathroom door, looking guilty.

"Sorry about that." Sam said, referring to Elizabeth's last comment.

"No, she's right. I just felt so out of control, I've never been like that before."

"It's pretty scary." Sam said, he'd been there before, what hunter hadn't.

"Yeah. Maybe I need to stay away from everyone all together..."

"What, you don't trust yourself?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, do you trust me?" she asked quietly.

"Jaimie...I think if you really really wanted someone dead ... they'd be dead. You're new, but you're good at this. You need to trust yourself, but you need to trust us too. I've been doing this as long as I can remember. I know it gets scary...but you can do this job. You just need to calm down and think about what you want...and what she'd want."

**Street, close to the police station. **

Reese was hanging up his phone, still no luck getting through to his father. Elizabeth walked up behind him.

"Hey, you find anything?" she asked. Reese jumped slightly, he hadn't heard her come up, as usual.

"Wow, wasn't even tried to startle you this time." She said, laughing.

"It's fine...I was in my own world."

"Any luck?"

"Nope, checked a few of his old safe houses...nothing."

"We'll find him." she reassured him, hoping for his sake she was right.

"You know, I've been wondering why the _hell _we're even doing this.

"State's evidence, stopping organized crime, stopping a demon...he's your father..." she was going to go on, but paused.

"That look on your friend's face, it isn't the first time I've seen it. My father wasn't a good man. All of a sudden he says he's going to change, I don't think so...people don't just change because they say they will."

"I don't know about that. Look, I know it doesn't even compare to what your father was like...but my mom was a pretty notorious thief in her time, well atleast in the supernatural world. From what I heard, she decided to give all that up before I was ever born. She had a hell of a lifestyle going. Money, danger, style... I doubt it was easy for her, but she kept that promise to herself. I didn't even know what she had been."

Reese looked at Elizabeth, but didn't say anything. It was rare she ever shared anything with him, so he was just taking it all in. He was curious..wondering how she got into this life.

Reese phone suddenly rang, he answered right away.

"Yeah? Dad. Where are you? Okay... No, no, don't move. I'll be right there." he said, hanging up the phone.

"He's across town, at 26th and Paley." he said to Elizabeth.

"I'll see you there." she said, and he got into his car. "Sam, we've got him." Elizabeth said into her comm link.

**Street, Night**

Al was standing behind an iron fence close to an empty restaurant. He heard a noise, and slowly walked forward to see what it was. He then saw Jaimie standing in front of him.

"How...I called Jesse...how'd you know."

"Word got around." she answered.

"I can't take back what I did. We're both going to have to live with my mistake, I'm sorry." he said.

Jaimie didn't answer him. Suddenly she felt that someone was behind her. She turned her head to see the demon.

"You either move, or you die." he said to her. Jaimie was fighting with herself on what to do, before she finally made her decision.

She grabbed the bottle of holy water from her purse, and threw it in his face, as he was distracted she grabed a metal post that was broken off the fence and was on the ground. She hit him across the face with it, and the demon was momentarily knocked on the ground. She motioned for Phillips to run, and then followed him.

As they were running, she turned on her comm set to speak to Sam and Elizabeth.

"I'm with Phillips, the demon isn't far behind, he'll catch up any second."

"Okay, go to the nearest building you can get into." Sam said.

"Right, okay." she said, they finally made their way to one of the abandoned stores. She yelled for Al to stop, and she then quickly picked the lock. They went into the building, and locked the door. She took the bag of salt and lined the windows and doors.

"Okay what now, he'll figure out a way in soon."

"Elizabeth's on her way, just stay put as long as you can. She'll get there faster than I can."

"Alright."

Elizabeth pulled as close to the building as she could, got out of her car and ran the rest of the way. Reese wasn't far behind. She noticed the demon trying to get into the empty store, and he turned around to face her.

"You again."

"Yep, me again." she answered, smirking.

She tried to land a few hits, but he managed to dodge them, finally free enough to push her agaisnt the nearest wall. She was pinned, and couldn't move.

"You're not beating me this time." he said.

"Yeah, we'll see."

Reese had came up without the demon noticing at first, and saw the Colt lying on the ground. He made a grab for it as the demon turned to see him. As the demon was about to put Reese up to the wall next to Elizabeth, Reese didn't hesitate to shoot him in the chest. He shook several times before falling to the ground. Elizabeth, released from the hold, slid down the wall.

"Nice shot." She commented. He just nodded. Elizabeth turned to the door of the store and knocked.

"Jaimie, it's over. You can open up now."

Jaimie opened the door, and Phillips walked out first. He headed for Reese, and Elizabeth walked with Jaimie several feet away. They watched as Phillips talked to Reese, but they weren't really in hearing range. Elizabeth knew she wasn't going to be able to question Phillips about the demon he was working for right now. She really wished she'd gotten him alone before Reese showed up.

"So I gave the Feds a heads-up. Witsec is already prepping a new location for you. So I'm going to give mom a call. I'll tell her to pack some  
things and have her meet us at the precinct.

"You think it's necessary to uproot her like that?" Phillips asked.

"Dad."

"Yeah, I know... I just think your mother would be happier staying put."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm tired. I need some time to think."

"Okay, so you think, ... And then you're going to go to turn yourself in, right?" Reese trying to stay hopeful.

"How about we see what happens?"

Jaime and Elizabeth watched on.

"You're not going to do it, are you?" Reese continued.

"Witness protection, ratting out my friends...I just don't know if I can do it. That's not my nature." he answered. "Look Jesse, I'm out of crime, I promise, and if you want I'm out of your life. I'll disappear, you won't have to worry about me."

Elizabeth had heard the last part as her and Jaimie walked a little closer. Was Reese going to let him go? Phillips wasn't getting away, but if he tried she was going to question him herself.

Phillips held out his hand to Reese, hoping he'd shake it. Reese's face was expressionless. Finally, he reached his hand out to his dad, but right before shaking it, he brought the other hand up slapping the handcuffs on his father's wrists, then preceded to put it on the other hand.

"Jesse, I'm your father, you can trust me."

"Sorry dad, it's just not in my nature."

Elizabeth turned to look at Jaime. She wasn't really surprised, Reese was a good cop. So Phillips wasn't going to testify...but atleast he was going to jail now.

"So...you think they'll be able to keep him behind bars?" Jaimie asked. Elizabeth nodded. They began to walk away, leaving Reese to deal with Phillips. She'd talk to Reese later.

"I have a feeling Reese will see to it personally this time." said Elizabeth. "You were right you know."

"Right about what?" asked Jaime.

"I probably would've done the same thing as you at first, had he been the one to kill my mom. But I don't know if I could've done what you just did...turning around and saving him. It was impressive."

Elizabeth and Jaimie got to the car, and they both hopped in.

"Thanks." she replied after the got situated in the car. "Does this mean Sam won't take away my comm set?"

"I think your safe. Just don't forget to turn it off when you sleep...or I'll have to get used to the snoring..."

"I do not snore." she said as Elizabeth turned the car on and pulled away from the parking space.

"Yeah...I recorded it." Elizabeth said smugly.

"Whatever, you're just jelous cuz they look better on me." (Their comm sets look like earings, except Sam's that looks like a normal bluetooth piece).

"Yea right." said Elizabeth.

"I bet everyone thinks so...except maybe your boyfriend."

"He is _not _my boyfriend."

"Uh huh." said Jaime, laughing. Elizabeth couldn't help it, she laughed too. They than finished the rest of the drive back to the motel in silence.

**End of Episode.**


	39. Episode 8, Chpt 1

**Episode 8, Chpt 1**

***Ok, so yeah, I'm using a vampire/vampires in this episode...didn't think I'd do one but I was outta stuff I could think of. If anyone has suggestions for a new villain please let me know, I could use help.  
Takes place several weeks after the last episode.**

A young blonde-haired woman walks through the alley alone at night, just leaving work. She walks for a moment, then slows down to  
look through her purse. In the dark passage between buildings, the figure of a man stands in the shadows watching her without her knowing. She stops, looks through her purse and continues through the alley. The man follows behind her. She stops, then turns around.

"What do you want?" she asked, nervous.

"I've been watching you."

As the man stepped closer, she pulled out a pocket knife from her purse.

"Don't come any closer." she said.

"I can't do that." he replied. He didn't want to take the time to turn her in the middle of the alley, but he quickly hit her with a tranquilizer. He was about to pick her up when he felt someone was behind him. The woman looked up, not quite unconcious yet, and whispered to the new person behind the man.

"Run."

"Sorry, not my style." said Elizabeth.

The man dropped the girl back to the ground. He stood up, ready to go after Elizabeth. As he did, he then noticed someone else, and turned around to see Jaimie on the other side of him.

"Not a good night to be a vampire." said Jaimie, with newfound confidence.

He rushed at Elizabeth, who quickly defended herself. He then seemed to overpower her, but Jaime then attacked him from behind. Elizabeth got herself together, swung the vampire around, and hit him in the face with the hand not holding the large knife.

All of a sudden Jaimie yells at Elizabeth.

"What are you doing?"

Elizabeth ignored her...and continued fighting the vampire. Jaimie protested again though.

"You said I could have this one." she said.

"Right, like there aren't enough creeps in this city." Elizabeth answered, looking at Jaimie. The vampire used that brief moment to escape. Elizabeth turned around and he was gone.

"Nice one Jaimie, now he's gone."

Jaimie just glared at her...

**Motel, Same night.**

"So, can you figure out where he's hiding quickly please. I got the girl home safe, but he'll go after somebody again soon enough." Elizabeth said to Sam.

"I'm on it. Relax Liz, like I don't know what I'm doing.' Sam laughed.

"Right, sorry. I should probably go put the word out to Gibson, tell him there are some nasty vamps on the loose."

As she said this, her phone went off.

"It's Reese." she announced, and read the message. "He's down on 86th and Vermont. Needs me to come meet him."

"Well I'll go talk to Gibson." Jaimie said. "That much, I can do on my _own_." Jaimie proceded to go out the door.

As the door closed behind her, Elizabeth turned to Sam.

"I thought having a sidekick would make things easier."

Sam just gave her a look, he started to say something than decided against it. Elizabeth then turned to the door and walked out.

**Elizabeth's Apartment, Exercise Complex.**

She'd been to see Reese, and another girl had gone missing. Elizabeth didn't know if it was the same vampire, or another one. She walked into the exercise room to see Jaimie punching the bag in front of her.

"Hey! Did you talk to Gibson?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I played pool." Jaimie responded sarcastically.

Elizabeth ignored her response and continued. "What did he say?"

"That a hunter like me should run and hide!" Jaimie shouted out between hits.

"Jaime!"

She stopped hitting the punching bag.

"He put the word out, okay."

"Look, I know you've gotten better." said Elizabeth.

"I'm good, but you don't recognize that do you?"

"Okay, so you're good."

Jaimie didn't stop there though. "In fact, I could probably fight you."

"Right. Whatever you say." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, I've got a decent shot."

"Thats where you're wrong Jaimie, you don't know you're limitations."

"Than test my limitations."

"Ugh, I don't have time for this."

"You scared?" Jaimie asked.

"Are you kidding?" Elizabeth looked reached for her earring as she heard Sam over the comm link. "Yeah, I'm on my way up." She then turned to Jaimie. "Why don't you go rent Rocky. Let this go."

Elizabeth turned around and left the room.

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Sam had just gotten back with a few more leads. Seemed like the most abductions had been at the spot where Elizabeth and Jaimie had saw the guy earlier.

"I'm going to go back to where I lost him." said Elizabeth. "See if I can't figure out where he's hiding them, if they haven't already been turned or killed."

"Wait, I'll get Jaimie to go with you." said Sam.

"Uh..I actually want to do this one solo right now."

"What?"

"Look Sam, this guys targeting blonde women...he'll be after Jaimie more than me."

"You're hunting him down, we all are. He'll be after you too."

"I know but..." Elizabeth started.

"You can't shelter her forever." Sam interrupted.

"Just this once, all right?"

"All right, fine. Just be careful."

"Thanks."


	40. Episode 8, Chpt 2

**Episode 8, Chpt 2**

Elizabeth was at the same spot her and Jaimie had fought the vampire ealier. She walks over to where she last saw him. She then noticed the manhole on the ground. She kneels down, her hand resting on a manhole cover with the letters ML on it.

"I think I found where he went in. I'm going down." said Elizabeth into her comm link.

"_Down?"_

"Yeah, there's a hole to the sewer. Not exactly glamerous. I need to get paid more for this kinda thing."

_"Awesome. Just let me know if you need back up. This doesn't seem like a great idea." said Sam._

After several minutes, Elizabeth spoke up again.

"Well, doesn't seem like we're in Kansas anymore Toto." she said. She was walking through a dimly lit corridor, these tunnels obviously weren't normal sewer lines, they were headed somewhere specific.

_"I'd prefer to think of myself as the Wizard." Sam said_.

"Yeah...of course you would."

_"And as for not being in Kansas, your signal is weakening. You're starting to cut out, where are you?"_

Elizabeth kept walking, gun drawn, knife shoved through her belt loop. She noticed there were now doors on the sides with bars.

"Far as I can tell, it's looking like some sort of prison." she said.

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

"A what? You're breaking up." Sam said. This wasn't good. He needed to be able to hear her.

Jaimie finally walked into the room.

"What's going on down there? Did we get a lead?" Jaimie asked.

"Yeah, Elizabeth's checking it out, in the sewers I might add."

"I can't believe it." said Jaimie, not too pleased.

"I know. Not the best place to be, who knows what's down there." Sam said, not really getting what Jaimie was unhappy about.

"She went without me?"

"Oh. Right." said Sam.

**Underground**

Elizabeth reached an iron door with a symbol on it. The same letters as before.

"I think I found something else." she said to Sam.

She opens the door and walks into the room. She glances inside, then quickly puts her back up against the wall, shutting the door behind her.

"What?" asked Sam.

"This place seems like some kind of arena." she answered, but Sam didn't get it.

"Liz? I can't hear you. Liz!" Sam breathed out loudly. "Damn it."

**Underground**

Elizabeth noticed the ring itself, with fencing from the mats to practically the ceilings. Elizabeth was about to say something to Sam, when she realized she couldn't hear him.

"Great, he's not going to be happy about that." she said to herself. "Guess I'm on my own."

All of a sudden the man from earlier was behind her. By the time she felt it and turned around, he'd shot the tranquilizer dart at her. She slipped to the floor and her comm link turned off from the impact. The vampire dragged her away.

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

"What's going on?" Jaimie asked, now worried instead of pissed.

"I've just lost contact with Elizabeth all together, her comm turned off."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah. Do you remember where you were when you were fighting our vampire?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."


	41. Episode 8, Chpt 3

**Episode 8, Chapter 3**

_***Note: This episode is directly inspired by Birds of Prey which is also what inspired this who fic! :) Yes, there are elements here that have been done plenty of times in shows and movie...sorry, but I really like what I've done w/ Reese in this episode, as well as the growth of Jaimie's character. Now, onto the chapter...**_

**Underground**

Back in the underground arena, there are several men standing outside of the fenced area. Some are in suits, some not. Eventually the men noticed the two women standing in the fenced arena, and they started chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!'.

"So you want to see a fight? Well, you came to the right place,Gentlemen." said Malcom, the vampire leader and whom Elizabeth, Sam, and Jaimie were after. He motioned to the guards holding the women. The guards let them go, and then forced the women to fight. Both women looked crazed, and once the fight started there was no stopping them.

In the backrooms behind the arena, the other kidnapped women are kept individually in cages. Elizabeth finally open her eyes after being unconscious for almost an hour. She stands up, her balance slightly off but other than that nothing wrong physically. She immediately started looking at the cage, trying to find a way out.

"You can't escape."

There was a blonde woman next to her in another cage, she was one of the missing girls Reese had showed her pictures of.

"What's going on here?" asked Elizabeth.

"I shouldn't be talking to you. The guards say not to talk to the enemy."

"Enemy? What are you talking about?"

"Don't come any closer to me, bitch!" said the blonde, Claire. She hit the back of her cage to try to get as far away from Elizabeth as possible.

As Elizabeth tries to reassure Claire that she won't kill her, Elizabeth suddenly falls to the ground in pain. She looks up and sees the vampire from earlier. He is holding a remote and then nods at Elizabeth's neck. She looks down and notices the larger necklace, obviously some sort of shock collar. After he finally releases the button, she stands up again.

"Try that again, and I'll kill you slowly." she told him through gritted teeth.

"Lively ...I can hardly wait to watch you fight." Malcom told her.

"I want to fight you right now."

"No, you'll be fighting the other girls." He laughed.

"Why would I do anything like that?"

"The same reason all my girls fight." he said, nodding to the guard who appeared behind Elizabeth's cage. The guard then shoved a needle into Elizabeth's neck before Elizabeth could stop him.

"What was that?"

"That...a drug. I was using my blood to make them fight...unfortunately my girls were more interested in killing the men in the audience to satisfy the hunger for blood than they were in fighting each other. Luckily, I've come across something better."

Elizabeth glared at him. She had no idea what he gave her, she just prayed whatever it was wouldn't kill her before Sam found her.

"I like you" Malcom said. "I hope you don't get killed to quickly." He tapped the cage with the remote before walking away.

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Sam was in a panic now, and Jaimie was pacing back and forth. He'd sent Jaimie out to check the alley where Elizabeth had gone into the sewers, but when she hadn't found anything there he insisted she come back to try a different method.

After an hour of research, Sam found that someone who wore a jacket with the same symbol and initials that Elizabeth said were on the manhole was arrested.

"ML? What does that mean?" asked Jaimie.

"No idea. Let's see if the arresting officer knows." Sam said, looking up the name of the cop who brought the guy in. All of a sudden Sam smiled and looked at Jaimie. Jaimie looked at the screen.

"Reese." she stated. "Perfect."

**Police Station**

Reese was sitting on his desk when he heard the cell phone Elizabeth had given him ring. He pulled it out of the drawer and answered.

"Hey." he said.

"Reese." Sam said.

"Not who I was expecting."

"Yeah. Look, can you take a look at the picture I just sent to your phone?"

"Not much for small talk are you?"

Sam was about to just tell him again to check the phone, but humored Reese instead.

"Hi, hows the job? Good? Great! Please check your phone." Sam said all at once. Jaimie laughed.

"Ookay." said Reese. He swapped his phone to messages section and opened up the picture. "I think I've seen this before."

"According to my research, you arrested a man with this symbol on his jacket a few weeks ago. You have any idea what it is?" Sam asked.

"No, not really. If I remember correctly, the guy lawyered up as soon as he got in. He was picked up for drug trafficking. I did a little digging, but didn't find much except a few rumors."

"Such as?"

"Something about working for a guy named Malcom Laggs, but I searched the name and there was nothing on the guy. The only other thing I heard about this Malcom guy was that he was running some type of underground fight club or something, but again when I searched I came up empty. The guy I brought in was out on bail before I knew it. I had to let the case go."

"Okay." said Sam.

"Why are you asking?" Reese asked.

"It's connected to the missing women Liz was helping you with. There's a vampire...maybe more than one. When she was looking for him she found this symbol on a manhole he seemd to disappear into." Sam sighed. He needed more information to find Elizabeth.

"What is it?" Reese asked, hearing Sam's sigh. He could tell Sam was worried. Sam didn't answer him.

"Hello?" Reese tried again.

"Um...it's Liz, Detective. She was looking around the sewers that the hole led to, but she's missing. I lost contact with her, it's been 2 hours."

Reese stood up at his desk. He wasn't expecting that, but he took a deep breath and relaxed so he could find out more.

"Where was her last location when she was above ground?" he asked.

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Sam had paused again. Working with the Detective was Elizabeth's thing, Sam wasn't sure he was comfortable with it...atleast not when he was himself and not posing as a cop or Fed.

"Damn it talk to me here. I need to know what you know, now isn't the time to be playing your lone hunter games. I can help you."

"Right, sorry. Okay, she was in an alley on 21st street. I'll send you the address." Sam said, hanging up.

**Underground**

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth in her cell when Malcom came to take Claire away to fight. He stopped by Elizabeth's cage. She saw him get closer, and tried to grab him through the bars, her face full of anger. He gave her a little jolt with the shock collar.

"Well, looks as if the drug is working." he said.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked.

"You may have noticed that my otherwise flawless looks are marred by the fact of what I am. For some reason, I can never seem to keep the ladies. You think I like not being able to have a life? No, it sucks...being rejected once they find out what you are. I've tried them all too...it's not just the pretty girls who turn away. I've tried sluts, freaks, even bitches like you. Tell me, what right do other freaks have to reject me?"

"Jeez, you're inner beauty doesn't shine right through? I'm shocked."

Malcom glared at her. "Women are going to pay for turning me down. It was soo fun to turn them into freaks, like me...Unfortunately they didn't last long before killing off my audience...this drug however atleast gives them a few more days."

**Elizabeth's Apartment. **

"I'm ready to go ..." Jaimie said, having changed clothes. She grabbed the nearest gun, and attached it to the holder around her lower leg, pulling her pant leg down over it. Sam just looked at her.

"... and don't tell me it's too dangerous for me to go by myself or that we have to do more research to figure out what's happening,  
because the longer we wait, the more chance of something horrible happening to Elizabeth." Jaimie said, flustered but not yelling.

"I won't."

"Won't what?" Jaimie asked, slightly confused.

"Tell you not to go."

"Oh, good. Because I had this whole plan of going out the back if you were to say no." Jaimie admitted. Sam said nothing, but smiled a little.

"Look, if Liz is in trouble, then I'm counting on you, and maybe Reese, to find her. I'll be behind you as soon as I know more."

"Thanks."

"Also, I had a friend fix the comm set so that it won't lose signal when you're underground."

"Perfect." Jaimie said, and headed out the door.

**Underground**

Elizabeth was still pacing, the drug starting to take affect. Although she didn't know it, the drug was affecting the part of the brain that controlled anger. Once it got fully into her system, she wouldn't be able to control her temper. For someone like Liz, that was a dangerous thing. She used to have trouble controlling her temper in general after her mom had died, but for someone to try to make her go postal? Yeah, this wasn't good at all.

Malcom finally came back with his guards.

"Your ass is mine when I get out of here!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Right, well instead how about you take your agression out on your opponent. She's one of my best. You know, I'm actually rooting for you."

The guards opened Elizabeth's cell, turned on her collar, and dragged her to the arena.

They threw Elizabeth in with Kayla, the 12 time winner. Elizabeth just looked at her.

"You know, for a champ, you don't look that tough." Elizabeth taunted.

Kayla glared at her. Elizabeth just smirked.

The guards signaled for them to begin. The fight seemd to last for a long time, but at the end Elizabeth had the upper hand. Kayla was pinned beneath her, Elizabeth's hands around her neck. Kayla looked scared, and some part of Elizabeth saw this. She ended up slamming Kayla's head into the ground to knock her out. As she looked up, Malcom looked very unhappy. The guards came in and grabbed Elizabeth, taking her back to her cell.


	42. Episode 8, Chpt 4

**Episode 8, Chapter 4**

_***Note: This episode is again directly inspired by Birds of Prey :) Yes, there are elements here that have been done plenty of times in shows and movies...sorry, but I really like what I've done w/ Reese in this episode, as well as the growth of Jaimie's character. Now, onto the chapter...**_

As they throw Elizabeth back into her cell, she can see that Malcom looks pissed.

"Do you know what happens when one of my girls refuses to kill her opponent?"

"I am not one of your girls." she spits out.

I have her tortured, then turned into a vampire like me and then let her loose in the city. You can imagine what a drug induced vampire can do, can't you?"

"Yeah well I don't like rules."

So I've noticed. You're fighting the drug harder than anyone has before, but you'll break, and the kill will be all the more savage and spectacular. Watching you lose control is going to be worth breaking the rules just this once."

"Why don't you come in here and see what else I can break?"

Malcom just laughs. "You know, I can't decide whether to send you out again tonight or just keep you as a pet."

He then turns and leaves.

Elizabeth's Apartment.

Sam was getting a bag together of things he might need. He had let Jaimie go on ahead of him the same direction that Elizabeth had gone, he just hoped he hadn't made a mistake in doing it. He then heard his phone go off.

Sam picked up the phone.

"What did you find Detective?" Sam asked.

"Alright. First I talked to the Medical Examiner who was the one handling the missing girl we found yesterday. Looks like the girl had a drug in her system."

"Wait, she wasn't turned into a vampire?"

"Not that I know much about that, but no I don't beleive the ME found anything weird, well more weird than the drug that was in her system."

"Ok, so what about the drug?"

"Apparently it affects the brain, basically the part that has to do with rage. That person would get extremely angry and not be able to control their temper."

"Awesome." Sam said.

"Yeah. Anyways...I decided to pay another visit to the guy I arrested with that symbol on his jacket. He didn't have lawyers with him this time."

"So you decided not to play by the rules?" Sam asked.

"Well it's funny how talkative a guy can get when he's leaning over a balcony." Reese said. Sam smiled.

"Alright..."

"Look he gave me the address of this fighting ring. I'm on my way there now."

"Wait, what about back up?" Sam asked.

"Can't. I heard that the guy running the place has payed off some of the cops...guess they enjoy the show too. I don't know which cops to trust. Our precinct seems pretty corruptable lately. I'm on my own."

"Reese, I don't know about this..." Sam said.

"Look, this is Liz. I owe her...and more."

"Okay, look before you go, head to the address I just sent you and pull up to the corner." Sam said as he headed out the door of Elizabeth's apartment.

Reese hung up and headed to the location Sam told him to go to. Sam quickly headed to meet him at the intersection near Elizabeth's Apartment and workplace.

As Reese pulled up, he heard a knock on his passenger window. He rolled it down.

"Here." Sam said, handing Reese a box.

"So, you're the voice on the phone...what is this?" Reese asked, opening it.

"It's a comm link. You'll be able to stay in constant contact with me or the girls, granted Liz's isn't on right now."

"Thanks."

**Sam's Car**

Sam was talking to Jaimie through the comm set, and had just told her about the drug that was probably in Elizabeth's system if she was indeed treated like the other abducted women. Jaimie was finally in the sewers.

_"Ok, I'm in." she said._

"Good. Listen, I talked to the ME that Reese spoke with. She is trying to find a way to reverse the drug. Until then you probably don't wanna get to close to her."

_"Wait a minute. I came all the way down here to find her, and now you want me to avoid her?"_

"Just stay at a safe distance. She's going to be pretty angry if it's been in her system a long time.

_"What happens if she can't reverse the drug?"_

"She said that the longer the drug is in Helena's system, the more it'll affect her. Eventually, she'll just tear herself apart."

_"That's reassuring..."_

"Jaimie, just be careful. I don't want to have to worry about her hurting you."

"_I got it."_ she said, hanging up.

**Underground**

Jaimie finally reached the back entrance to the arena. As she walks in, she notices the cells. She finally spots Elizabeth, sitting with her back to the bars.

"Liz." Jaimie whispers. She quitely runs to the cell, and reaches out to to touch Elizabeth's hand that is wrapped around the bar. Elizabeth jerks away.

"I'm afraid she's not really herself right now."

Jaimie turned around quickly to see Malcom and the 2 vampire guards with him. The guards grab her and she struggles to get out, but she's no match for them.

"So, Liz is it? " Malcom said to Jaimie, refferring to Elizabeth's name. "Not what I pictured. I recognize you from the alley blondie. You're little miss vampire hunter junior.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Jaimie yelled.

"Such friendship...how touching. Wonder if Liz here will remember you after she tears you apart. The only thing I can think of better than a girl fight, is a fight between friends. I'm very interested in who's going to win this round...my money's on Liz."

Malcom motions for the guards to take her away. The lead Jaimie to another cell where they give her a shot of the drug and put the necklace around her neck. They then leave her alone for a minute to go make sure the arena is ready.

Jaimie touched her comm link to get in touch with Sam...he was soo going to kill her.

"Sam. Good news is I found Liz. Bad news...well they're about to make me fight her."

_"...damn it. Ok, we'll figure something out. Jaimie, how was she?"_

"Not good. She barely recognized me."

Sam sighed.

_"Okay. Jaimie just try to hang on..."_

"Okay." she said, bringing her hand down from her ear as the guards come back to take her to the ring.

As they shoved her in the ring, she contacted Sam again. The guards went back to get Elizabeth as Malcom stood on the outside facing his audience.

"Sam. Where's Reese?" Jaimie asked.

_"He should be getting there anytime now." Sam replied._

Jaimie looked around, then finally spotted him.

"Alright, I see him."

"Okay, look I have to tell Reese about how to reverse the drug. Stall as long as you can, don't be the first to engage in the fight...but I don't think you'll be able to talk Elizabeth out of anything."

"Okay." she said. She looked up to see Elizabeth being brought in.

Reese walked down the steps to where the rest of the audience was. He heard Sam in his ear and put his hand up to help block out the other sounds.

"Reese...I just talked to the ME. She found out how to reverse the drug...you need another dose. I can't risk blowing your cover, so I'm staying put in the car until you find the drug."

"Okay...I'm going to try to get myself to the back." Reese said, but then gasped a little when he finally saw Jaimie and Elizabeth in the ring together.

Sam heard him.

"Reese, they'll be fine. Don't make a move until you find that drug. You've seen demons...vampires can sometimes be just as dangerous."

"Right, got it. I'm making my way back now."

Back in the ring, they were both released. Elizabeth wasn't in control at all anymore. She finally stepped forward and kicked Jaimie in the chest sending her backward against the wire fence. Jaimie pulled herself back up as Elizabeth came towards her again, this time throwing punches. Jaimie manages to stay on her feet this time, but it isn't long before Elizabeth hits her again, sending Jaimie back into the fence.

Jaimie finally was getting annoyed.

"Better watch out. I'm getting pissed." she said.

Elizabeth ignored her and tried to kick her again. This time Jaimie blocks the kick.

Reese finally reaches a hallway and heads down it. He starts checking all the doors, but when he past the next one a guard came out.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked the guard, luckily a human one.

"I was just looking for the restroom. I guess this isn't it, is it?" Reese said.

The guard doesn't buy it and tries to attack, but Reese is faster. He grabs the guard and slams him up against the door.

"All right, talk to me. Where's your boss keep the drugs?" Reese demanded.

"I can't tell you that. He'll kill me."

Reese swings him around, and knocks the back of the guard's head into the door.

"I think you better ask yourself which one of us is going to kill you first."

"Okay, okay. Down the hall, three doors to the left."

Reese then opened the door, shoved the guard in, and locked the door back.

"Thanks".

Cell Area

A guard is checking on the women when he hears something. He quickly spins around to see Sam. Sam sees the veins enlarge on the guards face and knows he's one of the vampires. As the vampire guard tries to attack, Sam takes his head off with the blade he was carrying. Sam then walks to the other side of the cells and sees Reese, who has the drugs. He motions for Reese to give them to some of the women. Reese goes up to a few of the cages, shooting the drug in the backs of the women's necks.

Sam walked up to him.

"Alright, I'm going after the other vampires, you need to get that drug to Elizabeth."

Reese nodded and headed towards the ring. Malcom heard the other guards having trouble, and went searching for the cause...which was Sam. Reese took the opportunity to pull his gun and show the audience his badge. Most of the male audience fled to the door, not wanting to get caught. Reese then made his way to the ring, and noticed Elizabeth was holding Jaimie by the neck up against the fence. He ran to the fence, and stuck the needle in Elizabeth, and pulled it out just as quickly. Elizabeth dropped to the floor, surprising Jaimie. Reese however didn't know Jaimie was affected by the drug, and went to give the drugs to a few of the women in the cells. Elizabeth got back up, trying to get her barings as the affects of the drug faded. Jaimie then took the opportunity to grab a metal pipe from the fence, and knocked Elizabeth into the fence. She then brought the pipe up to Elizabeth's throat, pinning her to the fence as Elizabeth had moments earlier. Reese finally looked around, and Elizabeth saw him.

"Reese!" Elizabeth managed to choke out.

He saw Jaimie, then hurried back over. He slipped the syringe into Elizabeth's hand through the fence, and she stuck it in Jaimie's neck. Jaimie dropped the pipe and fell to the ground. After a moment, Elizabeth helped Jaimie to her feet. They both started relaxing their breathing when they saw the Malcom being pushed into the ring. Sam had took out the other 2 vampires. Malcom had fled but ended up walking right into the ring with Elizabeth and Jaimie. He noticed them, and then began to panic. He was outnumbered this time.

Reese looked at Malcom from outside the ring. "You know, I'd say something about Christians and lions...but I don't have the energy." Reese said to Malcom, then nodded towards Elizabeth, and made his way to the exit. He knew what her and Jaimie needed to do, but it was best as a cop if he didn't see it.


	43. Episode 8, Chpt 5

**Episode 8, Chapter 5**

**Outside of the underground ring.**

Sam was dressed as a Fed and helped Reese make sure the other women got rides to the hospital to be checked out. Reese was able to prove that some of the cops were corrupt, and made a few arrests.

Down in the ring, Elizabeth and Jaimie finished taking care of Malcolm, although his head and body were separate, thanks to Elizabeth, they still burned them in one of the back rooms. Jaimie had to admit that she was not a huge fan of the way vampires had to be killed. They walked back out and stopped as the passed the ring.

"Alright, sounds good. We'll meet you back at my apartment." Elizabeth said to Sam on her comms. She then turned to Jaimie. "Everyone's out ... so we get to go."

"Sam happy we didn't beat each other to death?" Jaimie asked, smiling.

"Yeah I'm sure. He's headed back to the apartment...I guess you kind of got what you wanted. You know, you and me, Rocky versus Apollo."

"I don't remember Rocky versus Apollo being a death match. Anyways, I sort of proved my point, regardless."

"What point is that? That you could take me if you were on a rage-inducing super drug?" Elizabeth smirked.

"I kicked your ass. Anyways, you were under the influence, too."

"Maybe ... or maybe I just gave you a really big shot at me. Guess we'll never know."

"You know what this sounds like...rematch." said Jaimie.

"Nope. I'm an adult, sort of ... So I get to win."

"Cute..."

"I know I am."

They both laughed, and headed up the stairs to the exit. As they walked through the door, Elizabeth saw Reese getting ready to get in his car.

"Why don't you keep going...I'll catch up." Elizabeth said to Jaimie. Jaimie nodded, and kept walking. Elizabeth turned and walked towards Reese.

"Hey. My partner told me everything...I guess I owe you this time." said Elizabeth.

"What, we keeping tabs now?"

"I figure we probably should as much trouble as we get into." she said. He laughed, and Elizabeth smiled. That man had the most infectious smile.

"Probably a good plan."

"I'm not used to saying this very often...but thank you."

Reese smiled. "Your welcome, Liz."

She smiled back, noticing Jaimie had already gotten pretty far. She then told Reese goodbye, and made her way across the street. Reese watched her walk away, and smiled to himself. She may not be like other girls, but he had to admit he liked that about her. Reese then got into his car and drove towards the precinct.

**End Episode.**


	44. Episode 9, Chpt 1

**Episode 9, Chapter 1**

**Unknown Location, Abandoned Apartment**

Bela was left alone this time...the demon in charge of her disappeared again, Lord only knows what for. This time though, it must have thought she was too weak to do anything, because it's unlikely the demon actually forgot to lock the door of the bedroom of the abandoned run down apartment. Bela had her chance, and this was it. She knew she couldn't get out of the apartment itself, she'd tried that before, but she scrambled into the empty kitchen.

She got to the phone, and dialed out, hoping that this guy could help her. If not, she wasn't going anywhere for fear that they would do something to Elizabeth, or Dean.

"Hello." the man answered.

"Hello Ethan...not sure if you remember me."

"Wait...Bela Talbot? I heard you died."

"Not so much. Listen, I'm in a bad situation, and I thought you might be able to help me out."

"You mean since you saved my life, I save yours? Look, I'm not sure I can help you." he asked.

"Do you need to me to remind you that if it wasn't for me that hunter would have killed you? Look, I knew you were one of the good ones, and I knew that you had nothing to do with the killings, so I told the hunter to let you go. Look, you have a family, and so do I. I'm trying to get back to my family and I need you to help me out."

"What are you kidnapped or something?"

"Something like that. Look, I don't have much time. I'll give you the short version...Demons used one of your kind to fake my death, as in it wasn't really me that died. I doubt the shapeshifter knew it she was being used to actually get killed...anyways I've been in this place for 7 years, and I need to go home."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Ethan.

"I need you to pretend to be me until I find my family and make sure they're safe. Then I can help you escape. I promise you they won't kill you, they need me alive until they get what they want."

Bela then heard something coming from outside the apartment.

"Look I have to go. Will you help me or not?"

"Where are you at?"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to get creative. I'll try to call again if I can to help you find me. Thank you Ethan." she whispered, and hung up.

Bela made her way as quickly as her weak body could back to the bedroom, putting the door exactly the way it was before. She leaned back against the wall, and slid down

until she was sitting. Now she had to wait, and hoped Ethan would find her, because she doubted she'd get the chance to call again.

The demon opened the door a little to check on her, before closing it again. Bela drifted off again, and when she awoke she saw a small plate with a sandwhich. She took a small bite before shoving the plate away...she might as well keep herself looking weak, it might be the only thing to help make sure she got the chance to contact someone again. Part of her wishes she'd told Ethan to get in touch with Dean or Elizabeth, but then also didn't want to put them at risk until she could see them face to face. Granted, if Dean had really disappeared she was going to have a tough time finding him.


	45. Episode 9, Chpt 2

**Episode 9, Chapter 2**

**Somewhere in Virgina, Motel**

Dean had been doing research, and this time it wasn't related to Sam or who he was hunting with. For the first time in a long time, Dean was looking into demons, more importantly looking for the one who killed Bela and a lot of other people he cared about. He thought hard to where it all started. Lilith. Killing her all those years ago was great in so many ways, stopped whatever it was she'd been planning along with saving him from going to hell. The issue was that it caused a rift between demons and they were all fighting for that top spot. Sam and him had taken care of a lot of them, but there was still a few to take care of, most of whom worked for the one Dean really wanted. Mya wanted to take Lilith's place, and was going to make sure the Winchester's stayed out of her way. She'd had several demons who worked under her take away the things that Dean cared about. Ellen had been killed, Bobby had been put in a wheelchair, and Mya's final job was Bela.

Bela...Dean's thoughts always ended with her. The one who got away, the one who'd went on to live a semi normal life, a life he dreamed of. He wasn't jealous...he just felt guilty. She hadn't been anywhere near the demons, and they went after her because of him. Dean's thoughts drift to what Bobby told him, that she had a daughter. A daughter who was now dragged into this lifestyle. If it wasn't bad enough to feel guilty about Bela's death, it certainly was worse to realize he'd taken her away from her daughter. Maybe though if she'd just contacted him throughout the years and let him know she had moved on then he would've made sure she was protected...no! He couldn't blame Bela, well atleast not fully. Maybe he just had thought Bela's feelings for him were as strong as his were for her. And even if he didn't realize it, of course her feelings were strong. She saved his life. She found Lilith and told Dean where to find her.

Dean wasn't going to lie, he spent several hours a day thinking of Bela's girl. He thought about the kind of hunter she was, because if she was anything like Bela she'd be damned good. He wondered what kind of mom Bela had been, who she'd chosen to move on and have a normal life with, and if she'd thought of him at all.

After finally closing down the cheap laptop, he took another drink of whiskey and headed to bed. Mya wasn't far, signs pointed to her having been in Norristown, Pennsylvania not too long ago. He had to admit, even though it was a different town, she was far too close to Sam and Bela's daughter for his liking. Dean was getting his shit back together. Once he was ready to face the demon, and to face Sam again, he was going to Pennsylvania. God knows how long it would take to get up the nerve to go though. What he didn't look forward to was his meeting with Elizabeth...or maybe he did look forward to it, but was worried about how she'd react. Sam had to have told her who he was...would she blame him for Bela's death? Dean didn't have those answers...and he wouldn't until he finally went to see Sam.


	46. Episode 10, Chpt 1

_I made a video trailer for this fic if anyone's interested. Here is the link, check it out. _

_no spaces_

_http:/ www. youtube .com / watch?v=S95eUQ34bKA_

**Episode 10, Chpt 1**

**Dark Horse Bar, Night**

Sitting at a table out in the middle of the floor was a group of guys, most of them already wasted.

"We're in Philly, baby!" yelled Chris Norwood.

The rest of the table just raised their bottles with him. Chris was standing up, and turned around when someone appeared out of nowhere and ran into the back of him.

"Hey." Chris said. "Watch it."

"Sorry..." Mumbled the clutz, Kam. The table recognized him after another glance.

"Kam...Henderson." said one of the guys.

"Yeah. You remember me? Great."

"Whatever, Geek." said Chris. The guys all start laughing as they see Kam walk away.

Behind the bar, Elizabeth looks on, then turns to Gibson.

"See, this is exactly why I'm not going that that party." Elizabeth said. "I don't know why you are so eager, I mean our reunion isn't even until next year."

"Because I feel confident that after 4 years I can share my success story and..." Gibson started.

"Gib, you sell cheap collectables...to cover for your bar that's home to hunters." Elizabeth interrupted.

"No, rare collectables. How about you go as my date, and we rub their faces in my good luck. I've always wanted to walk in with a blonde."

"Um Gibson, I'm brunette...and even before I colored it, it was darker than blonde."

"Yeah...right. Wanna dye it blonde for me?"

"I'll pass, both on dying it and on going."

Gibson just gave her a 'you kicked my puppy' look. She laughed, then looked up to see Chris and one of the other men walk up to the bar.

"Heeey Gibsoon..." then turned to Elizabeth "Hey baby, how about a refill?"

"How about you've had enough? Call me _baby _one more time..."

Just then, Elizabeth's boss walked up.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked them.

"Not for long." Elizabeth said dryly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get a refill." said Chris.

"It's really very simple Talbot, the customer pays the bar, the bar pays you. Let's not mess with the system, okay?" Leonard said, shaking his head.

Elizabeth just nodded, and rolled her eyes as he walked away.

"Alright! I'm buying this round Sweetness..."

Elizabeth handed him the beers. Sometimes she really hated her job.

Chris turned back to her. "I remember you...you know, did we ever..." he started.

"No, God no." she said, cutting him off.

"Well, the night is young babe..."

"Haven't changed a bit, have ya Chris." said another guy walking up to the bar. Elizabeth stared at the newcomer, instantly recognizing him.

"Hey Kyle, long time no see. Just havin' a lil fun man."

"Get lost." said Kyle.

Eventually Chris picked up his beer and walked back to the table.

"You good, miss?" Kyle asked Elizabeth.

"Uh yeah, fine. You saved me a lawsuit actually..." Elizabeth said, laughing. Kyle smiled back, before heading to a table with the guy he was sitting with.

Once he left, Gibson looked at Elizabeth.

"Ahh, the infamous return of Kyle Barrett, the apple to your teenage eye." said Gibson, snickering.

"And he doesn't even know my name..." said Elizabeth, smiling.

"See, the party would be a _great _place to reconnect."

"Nope, sorry Gib, all out of school spirit."

A few hours later, everyone had cleared out, and Elizabeth cleaned up the bar before heading up to her apartment.

Sam's motel room, next morning.

Elizabeth walked in to see Sam sitting at his laptop, and Jaimie was working on some homework on the bed.

"Glad you're here. I'm not sure if it's our kind of case or not, but they just found a body in the park. No one saw a thing, and the victim had a snapped neck. He was with a group of guys, so for no one to see anything..."

"Yeah kinda weird." Elizabeth finished. "So, victim got a name?"

"Yeah...Chris Norwood."

"What?" asked Elizabeth, shocked.

"You know him?" Sam asked. Jaimie looked up from her spot on the bed.

"Yeah, he was a classmate of mine in Lancaster. He was at the bar last night, an annoying drunk."

"The cops labeled it as an alcohol related accident, says he probably slipped."

"Funny, probably the cause of his birth too." said Elizabeth.

Sam just gave her a funny look.

"Anyways...I wanna get a report from the medical examiner. Something isn't adding up, to me this doesn't seem possible for it to be alcohol related."

"Sounds good." said Elizabeth.

"So, I take it from your flippant attitude that you've not changed your mind about going to that party?" asked Sam.

"I don't think so, I have no desire to see these people again."

"Aw come on, I remember that you used to like school for a long time."

"Wait, Liz?" Jaimie prodded.

"Oh yeah." Sam answered. "You're looking at the very stylish, former 9th grade dance team captain, and girl who was voted most likely to inspire envy."

"Ok, that was not official." said Elizabeth, shaking her head.

"Aww, what happened to that girl?" asked Jaimie.

"Um let's see, my mom died, found out my dad was a hunter, and we came to Philadelphia which has been turned into the city of the weird."

At that moment, Bobby came out of the bathroom. Sam still hated that Bobby was in that chair. Sam grabbed his cell phone and stepped out in the hall to make a call to the ME's office.

"Hey, didn't know you were here." Elizabeth said to Bobby.

"Yeah. Passing through on a case I had to help out with. Getting too damned old for all this..." he said gruffly. "I'm surprised myself you're not more curious about your fellow classmates. Figured you'd be dying to go."

"I was...but then I realize I have to answer all their questions. What am I supposed to tell them, that I'm a hunter who's out every night looking for the supernatural? Nope, as far as everyone else in concerned, I'm just a bartender?"

"Why are you a bartendar? I mean, from what you've said you had enough inheritance to get into anything." asked Jaimie.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with mom's money. It was hers, and it would remind me of her every day and I just can't live with that."

"Right."

"I know it ain't my right to say...but a little time with Elizabeth Talbot the girl and not the hunter could be good for ya." said Bobby.

Sam then stepped back into the room.

"Alright, so I just talked to the ME. According to the report, Chris' trachea was snapped into...with that clean of a break there is no way he fell."

"Wonderful. Guess we got a job to do." said Elizabeth.

"So, after Norwood was bothering you, did anything else happen?" asked Sam.

"Well he was trying to give me all kinds of pick up lines and I was about to throw his ass on the floor, but then Kyle Barrett came up and got rid of the loser before I had a chance to kick his ass."

"...Kyle Barrett...wait didn't you have a crush on him back in high school?" asked Sam, smirking. Jaimie gave Elizabeth a look of 'tell me more, tell me more'.

"Not huge." Elizabeth said, in denial.

"Did he remember you?" Sam asked, amused.

"Uh, no...that would require him talking to me in high school beyond a hello or goodbye."

"Right...anyways, back to the case. Can you check in with Reese and see if there is anything left of the police report?"

"Yeah, sure." Elizabeth said, and picked up her phone.


	47. Episode 10, Chpt 2

_I made a video trailer for this fic if anyone's interested. Here is the link, check it out. _

_no spaces_

_http:/ www. youtube .com / watch?v=S95eUQ34bKA_

**Episode 10, Chpt 2**

Elizabeth stood outside the pricinct doors waiting for Reese, who'd texted her back as soon as she sent him the message that she needed to talk to him. He finally made his way outside, and Elizabeth fell into step next to him, heading towards his car.

"So I take it from your message this isn't just a visit? What's up?" he asked.

"The murder in the park last night. We think it may be our kind of thing..."

"Really? Well they are calling it an accident, but I'm not really one to beleive that kind of thing."

"Ya...so did anything not make the press release or the police report?"

"No, not anything except for the fact that the guy was here for some kind of part with some old classmates, and that he'd just left the Dark Horse Bar."

"Oh."

"I'm heading over there later to check it out actually, you could come with...we may get more information with two of us."

Elizabeth thought about it, then realized the people there would know her and she wasn't ready to let Reese that far into her personal life just yet.

"Sorry, wish I could, I have to get back. Keep me posted on what you find?"

"Yeah, sure." he answered.

"Thanks. I'll see you soon." she said, then walked away.

Reese could admit it to himself...that he was a bit disappointed she wasn't going. They worked well together, and he didn't mind the company either. He also noticed the change in her demeanor...something was up.

**Dark Horse Bar**

After Elizabeth had left Reese, she'd gone back to tell Sam that Reese hadn't found anything yet. However she realized she was supposed to work that night and instead of talking to Sam she went straight to the bar and asked her boss for the night off. He'd first refused, but she finally got him to cave. The bar just opened when she saw Reese walk in the door. She walked towards to back exit, and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Kam..." Elizabeth said, and smiled.

"Yeah, Elizabeth...you remember me."

"Never forget a face." she answered. She'd heard Chris being mean to the guy, and decided she'd be friendly...but now she had to work even harder to make it out of the bar before Reese got to her. As Kam walked away, Elizabeth was approached by one of the men who was hanging out with Chris the night before. He'd obviously been upset about Chris' death...and had a few too many drinks.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth asked. She tried getting around the guy as she saw Reese chatting away with her boss.

"I think so darling." He said, and tried to put a hand on her arm.

"You trying to pick me up? Guess what, it's not working."

"Seriously? Trying to be a respectful bartender...ha!"

Elizabeth glared at him, before shoving past the guy. He tried to walk after her when he saw Kyle in front of her.

"Lay off Jake." Elizabeth heard Kyle say. She laughed...Elizabeth wasn't one to need a man to fight her battles for her, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it just a tiny bit.

"It's fine...don't worry about it." Elizabeth said to Jake. "It didn't work in high school, it certainly won't now."

Jake looked annoyed. "Gotta hell of a lot more money then I had in high school sweetheart...I can buy anything I want and get what girl I want."

"Good for you. Buy yourself a new personality." she said. Jake sent a glare her way, and then walked off.

Kyle laughed. "Nice. It's been a long time Elizabeth. I didn't realize what a sense of humor you had."

Elizabeth also laughed. She then scooted past Kyle, and turned around to face him.

"Sorry I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go."

He nodded, smiling as he watched her leave.

**Sam's Motel**

"So you ran out before you filled us in on what Reese knew." Sam said.

"Nothing helpful...minus the fact that he knew Chris had been at the bar and about the party. Great reason for me not to go."

"Why's that?" Jaimie asked.

"Because I don't need Reese knowing that I work at the Dark Horse or that I knew Chris. He knows Liz, he doesn't know my personal life."

"Seems to me you're making a big deal out of keeping yourself a secret from Reese...which I don't really get."

"Why don't you get it?"

"Because...Reese already knows about the whole being a hunter thing, so what's the big deal about him knowing your whole name and everything."

"Look, as a hunter it's probably best that I keep my business and personal life separate. It's safer if Reese doesn't know me so well. Everyone here knows what can happen if you let people in...and I'd rather not see him be used like that."

"Well good to see you admit how much you care for him."

"This conversation is great and all...but can we get back to the case please?" asked Elizabeth, begging for a change of subject.

Sam just nodded, Jaimie rolled her eyes.


	48. Episode 10, Chpt 3

**Episode 10, Chpt 3**

**Street in front of new hotel, Night.**

Jake Lukas was walking from the new hotel to his car, and on the phone with his banker and friend.

"No, I just need the money transferred tonight. Yeah...I'm buying a place in Philly. It'll be a great investment...perfect for business." He paused while the man on the other side of the line spoke. "No, I need it by tomorrow AM when I talk to the realtor, so just take care of it...great! I'll talk to you tomorrow about my plans for the place."

Jake hung up the phone, and grabbed his keys out of his pocket. He then felt somebody behind him, and quickly turned around. Nothing. He was about to turn back around when he noticed the man next to him wearing a hoodie. It took a second before Jake recognized him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"In the future, you should be a nicer person...not that you'll have the chance."

Before Jake could ask the man what was going on, he was grabbed by the hooded figure. The man quickly twisted his head, snapping Jake's neck.

**Elizabeth's Apartment, A few hours later.**

Elizabeth was finally about to doze off when she heard her phone vibrate. Ugh...who'd be calling right now? She thought about it...right, Sam would. She finally made her way to the table and slid her fingers across the screen.

"Yeah. Hey Sam, what is it?"

_Sorry, you asleep._

"Practically...what'd you want?"

_Another murder...thought you'd wanna check it out. I'm sure Reese would rather talk to you about it then me, and Jaimie's exhausted from studying all night, some kind of test tomorrow._

"Yeah fine...I'll go."

_Alright, let me know what you find out. Seems like the same killer, but I don't know.._

"Fine. I'll call you later."

**Street, Murder scene.**

Elizabeth waited til most of the police and examiners were gone before she walked over to the stairs that headed into the hotel. Reese noticed her, and walked up to greet her.

"So...who's the victim?"

"Jake Lukas. 22 Years old. Same thing as last night...snapped neck."

Elizabeth opened her mouth in surprise..then closed it quickly.

"That name familiar to you?" Reese asked...apparently Elizabeth hadn't covered quick enough...but she made sure to answer the question without giving anything about herself away.

"My partner looked into the case...seems that Lukas and our other victim were classmates."

Reese nodded, and pulled out a little baggie with a card inside.

"It's some kind of party invitation." Reese said. "Maybe they were all invited."

"Yeah, probably."

"Liz, are you okay? Did you know him."

"I'm fine.." she started. They were interrupted by the sound of another car pulling up.

"That's the new DA." Reese said, looking at the car and watching as a guy climbed out. Reese then turned back to Elizabeth, but she was gone.

**Sam's Motel Room**

Elizabeth walked in a few minutes after leaving Reese.

"Hey." she whispered, not wanting to wake Jaimie.

"What'd you find?"

"Jake Lukas. Another classmate...and he was at the bar tonight."

"So... is the killer a fellow classmate or is he or she picking the guys just from seeing them at the bar?"

"No idea."

"That all Reese knew?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so...he started mentioning the party, I figured I should get going. I wasn't so great at hiding my surprise about Jake. Hopefully it went over his head."

"Elizabeth...you ran?"

"What? No...I didn't run." she denied.

"Yeah...right. Reese is getting too close, and if you tell him about yourself you're going to progress your relationship...so you ran. You're scared."

"I'm not scared, they're's nothing to be scared of. We have a professional working relationship, why would I need to run."

"Alright fine, you're not scared...Liz, you can lie to yourself if you want, but you can't lie to me. I've known you way too long."

"Whatever." she said. They then turned to the door as they heard knocking. Sam went to open it, letting Bobby in.

"Heard there was another death. What's going on."

"Another one of Liz's classmates...my guess is it has to do with the party."

"Right...so this mean you are going?" Bobby asked Elizabeth. She thought about it, and then nodded slowly. If the killer was here for the party, she was going to have to go.

"Please do not rub it in." She told both of the men. Sam just laughed.

"Maybe you should get someone to go with you...might look less suspicious." Sam told her.

"Great. I have a feeling I know who's going to want to tag along." she replied. "Sam, the only other connection to these guys is me. They both hit on me, and both got into it with Kyle...I'm not saying it has anything to do with it."

"Right...I'll check out Kyle. If he is who...or what actually...is killing these guys, you need to be careful around him. We don't even know what our killer is yet. The neck snap could easily be demon...but it also could be something else."

"Perfect. I'm going to go call Gibson, then head home to get some sleep. I'm also working tomorrow, told my boss I'd restock and clean up since I took the night off." Elizabeth said, and grabbed her jacket off the bed.

"Ok. Come by before you head to the party."

"Got it. Goodnight guys." Elizabeth turned and walked out the door.

**Griffin's Pub, Next night.**

Elizabeth walked through the door, her comm link on, and Gibson next to her. The whole room around the bar had been rented out for the little get together.

"I'm so excited. You know how long I've wanted to walk in somewhere with you." Gibson said, his grin covered his entire face.

"Gib, you do realize that if for some reason I am the connection...that we are setting you up as a potential target, right?"

"Got it...and soo worth it." he replied.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, but hooked arms with him anyways as they headed down the stairs to the rest of the group.

"This is gonna be the worst night of my life." Elizabeth mummbled.

As they headed for the bar, she immediately saw Kyle. She motioned for Gibson to follow her over, which he did.

"Hey." She said to Kyle.

"Wow, you made it." He said.

"Yeah. You remember Gibson?" she asked him.

"Yeah, of course. How are you?"

"Not bad." Gibson said, turning to Elizabeth. "I'm going to grab a drink." He didn't really want to be around the guy.

"K." she said.

Elizabeth spoke with Kyle a few more minutes. They exchanged stories about what they'd been doing...Elizabeth of course leaving out the hunter part. She then felt her phone vibrate, and noticed it was from Sam.

"Kyle, you'll have to excuse me...I've got to take this."

"No problem."

Elizabeth smiled, grabbing Gibson from the bar, and walking towards one of the back rooms where Sam and Jaimie were waiting.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Elizabeth.

"Jaimie and me have checked out the building. I don't think it's a demon..."

"Then what..."

"Spirit. We did a thorough check, you should have seen the readings in the entrance way."

"Wonderful. So he could be anywhere...hell he could in the same room as everyone else and we wouldn't even know it if he didn't want to be seen."

"Yeah." They then heard a noise down the hall that led to the bathrooms. Sam handed Elizabeth the shotgun for of salt. She grabbed it, and headed to the noise.

She saw a figure bent over another guy, but couldn't make out who it was before it disappeared. Luckily she'd gotten there in time to distract him from killing the guy. She looked down to see the unconscious man...it was Kyle. Well, he wasn't the angry spirit...

As Sam and Jaimie approached, she motioned for them to go try and find the killer. She stayed with Kyle until he woke up. Elizabeth helped him to his feet.

"What happened?"

"Um..not sure. There were some punk kids messing around outside...maybe they we're doing a little pick pocketing." she said, not wanting him to know about the ghost.

"Right. Glad you weren't back here yet, you could've been hurt." Kyle said.

Elizabeth smiled. Hurt...right.

"Yeah, real lucky."

"Should we report it?" he asked.

"Uh yea, I called the police earlier. They're going to check it out." she lied.

"Oh, okay. Look, can I get you a drink?"

She then noticed Sam and Jaimie coming back from the storage room.

"Um, I can't."

"Oh...this isn't some sort of 12 step thing right, cuz I didn't mean to a..."

"No." she replied quickly. "No I could drink you under the table." she said, laughing.

"Oh, well is there someone else in your life? I don't wanna sound like a jerk..."

"No there's not...but I've just got to take care of something."

"Ok, so maybe later?"

"Yeah...definately." she said, smiling as she walked away.

**Main Room**

There was a tipsy man sitting on the staircase, he looked up to see Detective Reese.

"Hi. I'm investigating the murders that happend the last couple nights. Can I ask you a few questions?" Reese asked.

The man nodded. "Chris was a good friend. He was the man!"

"Ok. Did you both know Jake Lukas?"

"Yeah...he was supposed to be here too. Did he do it?"

"Oh...weird, I just saw him last night too. Seems like everyone I've been seeing dies."

"When did you last see him?"

"At the bar..."

"The Dark Horse Bar?"

"Yep. Great place...the main bartender...she's really hot."

Reese smiled at the guy, but ignored his statement at first.

The man continued. "Yeah, I knew her too...I think. Pretty sure she was supposed to come tonight."

"So a bartender at the bar was a classmate of yours?"

Yeah...her name was...uhh...Talbot I think. Elizabeth Talbot.

"Thanks" said Reese. He went off to see if he could figure out who this bartender was.


	49. Episode 10, Chpt 4

**Episode 10, Chpt 4**

**Back Room**

After leaving Kyle, Elizabeth went searching for their ghost boy. She was walking towards the storage room when she suddenly found herself thrown against the opposite wall.

As she picked herself up off the floor, she looked up to see Kam Henderson.

"Kam...why?"

"Why not? They deserve to die...all of them, they should have been nicer people."

"Your..."

"Dead, for over a year now."

"How?" she asked.

"Mugging...see, I'm always the one picked on. Guess what, it's my turn now."

"Kam...that's not healthy, you need to move on."

"Why would I do that when I can stay and make sure people pay for the things they've done?"

"Kam, it isn't your job to make sure people pay for the wrongs they've done...they'll get what's coming to them eventually."

"No, they never do. How can you stand up for them? You know how they treated you at the bar...and I dealt with that all through high school. They're so selfish."

"I'm not standing up for them Kam, I'm doing what's right. What you're doing isn't what's right."

"Don't get in my way Elizabeth, I don't want to hurt you...I've always liked you, you're different. You were always nice to me...even though you were so pretty and sharp tounged, you were nice to me. I killed them for you. You deserve to be treated better. I so wanted you to notice me more though...I think we could have been great together."

"I'm not sure what's worse, that you are admitting to killing all these people or the fact that after admitting you like me you tell me you killed for me. Besides, Kyle was nothing but nice to me. Why go after him?"

"Nice...he'd turn into a jerk to after some time. They all do. You deserve better than him too."

Elizabeth looked disgusted. She tried reaching for the gun she dropped ealier, but he saw her.

"Don't make me hurt you Elizabeth." he said.

"Sorry Kam, I can't let you keep killing." Elizabeth quickly reached for her comm link and turned it on. As Kam attacked her again, she whispered into the comm to Sam. "Kam Henderson. Find the body Sam."

Other Room.

Sam quickly contacted Jaimie and told her to keep looking after Kyle in case Kam attacked him again. He grabbed his stuff, and made Gibson follow him out one of the back entrances.

**Main Room**

Reese was trying to blend in with everyone at the party so not to cause any alarm. He could have sworn he heard stuff coming from the back rooms though...but continued on to try and figure out who this Elizabeth Talbot was.

He finally gave up trying to fit in, and asked a few of the classmates if they knew her. The description from most of the people was pretty with short brown hair. He walked to one of the tables, pulling out his phone. He went into the internet app on his phone, and searched for yearbook photos, or any photo, of the girl. He came to a section of photos from Lancaster West High School. He saw several of the people from the party, and came to the last name Talbot. He sighed as he noticed there wasn't a photo with the name. Of course...just his luck.

**Back Room. **

Elizabeth had lost Kam, but then he appeared behind her.

"Come and get me..." he said.

Elizabeth quickly turned around, but he was gone again. When he appeared behind her again, she took a shot at him, making him vanish for a moment.

Elizabeth took that moment to contact Jaimie.

"Jaimie, you still on Kyle duty?"

_"Yeah. You need help?"_

"No, nothing we can do til Sam finds the remains. I'm handling Kam."

"_Okay_."

**Lancaster, PA.**

**Mosley Graveyard, Night.**

Sam had driven as fast as he could to get to Lancaster, which had taken him about 20 minutes. After searching for 5 minutes, he finally found Kam's grave, and started digging. Good thing he was a pro at digging up graves after all these years.

**Griffin's Pub, Back Room, Night**

Kam had appeared again. He knocked Elizabeth to the ground and grabbed her around the neck. Elizabeth struggled to breathe...and she was pissed. She hated it when she wasn't the one doing the ass kicking.

Jaimie finally decided to leave Kyle to go help Elizabeth, whether she wanted her to or not. When she saw Liz on the floor, she grabbed the shotgun, and aimed it at Kam. He quickly turned to face her, as he came at her he suddenly started to burn away, and finally disappeared for good. Jaimie walked over to Elizabeth and gave her a hand to help her up.

"Well, guess Sam found him." Elizabeth said. Jaimie nodded. "Glad it's over...and we get to go home."

"Why? You have a party to get back to." Jaimie said, smiling.

"Um no, this was strictly business."

Seriously? Look, you just saved people's lives, you deserve to have a little fun."

"Well technically Sam did...and besides, the only people who know about that is you, me, and Sam."

"Why do you care what they think?"

"It's hard not to...I can't just say what I do for a living, and being a bartender isn't something to brag about."

"I don't know...I think there is somebody in there that wouldn't mind a date with you..." Jaimie said, referring to Kyle.

Elizabeth laughed...then reminded Jaimie to get home to finish studying for her exam. After Jaimie left, she headed back to the main room. She wasn't entirely sure how they'd managed to do all that without anybody noticing though.

As she walked into the bar area, she noticed Kyle. He noticed her as well, and walked over to her.

"Hey" he said. "I thought you might have left."

"No, just had to take care of a few things."

"Ah. Look I don't want you to think I'm being too impulsive...but I'm moving back to Philly for work, and I would love it if I could take you out to dinner."

Elizabeth smiled, but she then noticed something as she looked past Kyle. It was Reese, interviewing someone. Her face suddenly changed...

"What's wrong, too much pressure?" Kyle asked. "Look, we could just meet for drinks at first if you want..."

"No, that's not it." Elizabeth interrupted. "Um, Kyle...I wasn't quite honest before...well, maybe that's not the right word. It's just complicated...but there sort of is someone else in my life right now."

"Oh." he said, but then smiled. "It doesn't really surprise me."

"Kyle...it was really good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too. Good luck, with whoever it is."

"Thanks." she said, and slowly walked past him to where Reese stood.

She then tapped Reese on the shoulder when she saw the woman he was interviewing leave. He quickly turned, looking surprised to see her.

"Liz. What are you doing here? You find the killer?"

"Yeah, actually we did. Found him, and stopped him. Best part is no messy clean up." She said, pointing around to the party guests.

"Oh, well good work. What was it...and do you know what it was after?"

"Kinda complicated...to put it simply...ghost. Revenge on the people that were mean to him in high school...and I guess mean to the girl he was crushing on. Wanted to impress her I guess."

"Girl huh...let me guess, a Elizabeth Talbot?"

Elizabeth's face turned to shock for a second, but she gathered herself before replying.

"Actually yeah."

"I've been trying to figure out who she is...do you know?"

"Yeah...she's um...she's me."

"What?" he asked, shocked. Then thought about it. Of course it was her. "Liz...Elizabeth."

"Yeah...I'm Elizabeth Talbot. I guess now you know..."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess it's just...I've been worried about what everyone here thinks about me, and then you tell me good work, and I realize I don't really care what everyone else thinks."

"So, this was your class then?

"Um..." she started, then pulled out the name tag they'd given her at the door. "Yeah." she answered, showing it to him. They both laughed.

He took the name tag from her.

"So, Miss Talbot...what have you been doing since graduation." He asked, mostly kidding. She played along.

"Well...I'm a bartender...and a hunter of all things supernatural. Not necessarily in that order."

Reese smiled. "Hmm...so, you're a bartender?"

"Yeah...a really _great _bartender." She said, smirking.

"Yeah, I bet you are." he said honestly. He then reached up and put the name tag on her shirt. Elizabeth let out a huge breath that she'd been holding ever since she decided to let him in on her personal life. Who cares if she wasn't normal...Reese knew her, the part of her that no one else here could ever know about...and that's all that mattered.

They both noticed the music coming from the DJ had changed, and a few of the people who came with dates started dancing along to the slightly slower tune. Elizabeth wanted nothing more then to get out of there, go home and sleep...but then again she was having such a nice chat with Reese. Reese though had other ideas. He finally took her arm...and led her away from the railing. She turned to face him as he put one hand in hers and the other on her waist. They started dancing, and Elizabeth was pretty sure she hadn't smiled so much in a very long time.

**Fade Out, end of episode.**

***Okay...please review and let me know what you think. Honestly it wasn't my fave episode to do...the whole fighting a ghost while the party was going on without anyone noticing was a bit far fetched...but it was all I had, so I went for it. However, I hope the Reese/Elizabeth stuff made it worth it.**


	50. Episode 11

**Episode 11, Chpt 1**

**Abandoned Apartment, Unknown Location.**

For weeks Bela had no freedom to give Ethan a call. Finally, the demon had left again, and from the looks of it, it would be a while before he got back. She found that the bedroom door was locked this time. Luckily, last time she'd managed to grab a paper clip from the kitchen. She messed with the clip and the door lock for several minutes before finally getting it unlocked.

She headed straight for the kitchen to where the phone was, but suddenly heard a noise in the hall. She panicked, no way could she get back to the room in time if the demon was coming back already. She then heard the door rattle a little. She hid behind the refrigerator, looking out as she saw a figure come through the door. As he turned toward her, she took a sigh of relief.

"Ethan, nice work finding me on your own."

"Bela, wow...you look terrible."

"That's just what a lady wants to hear."

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really. I need to get to my family."

"OK. Where are you going to go, I did some digging for you. The guy, Dean Winchester...no where to be found."

"Alright...well the other person I'm looking for used to live in Lancaster, Pennsylvania...I've no idea if she's there or not but I'll start there."

"Right...by she, I assume you mean your daughter?"

"How'd you.."

"I'm a father, I know that fear of losing a child and I can see it on your face...at least I was until my ex wife found out the truth about me."

"I'm sorry...I'm sure eventually she'll let you back in the child's life. Thank you so much for doing this for me. I promise, I'll come back for you. They need me alive right now, they won't kill you."

"It's fine. I promised my kid I'd always do the right thing. You did save my life."

Bela just nodded. They talked a few more minutes. Ethan worked on his accent, and Bela told him all about the demons holding her captive and what had been happening for the last 7 years in captivity. As she was about to leave, Ethan went into the adjacent apartment to shed and transform into Bela, he then walked back in. Bela did a double take as she looked at 'herself'.

"Alright, make sure you lock the door back going into the bedroom. I'll try and be back as soon as I can, I can't promise when."

"It's fine, go find your kid."

She nodded again, and headed out the door towards Lancaster.

**Norristown, PA**

**Same Day.**

Dean had been looking for Mya all day, no sign of any demon though. She must have left town already. He headed into the nearest bar to get a drink. It was a small run down place, the sort of place you'd definitely find a hunter.

After a half hour or so in the bar, he decided to ask around about Mya, and described her to the barkeeper. To his surprise, the guy nodded a little bit.

"Well, I don't know that name at all, but I might have seen the person you're looking for. Short blonde hair, tall...very bitchy. There was a woman in here earlier, but she's from Philadelphia. Doesn't seem like she's done anything wrong though" said the guy, looking at the badge Dean had shown him earlier.

"Yeah, well she's good at playing innocent."

"Right. Look, I don't know much, she was talking it up with some other guy at the bar. Said she was a psychiatrist in Philly...but I believe she was headed for Lancaster to help out a patient there. It's not too far from here."

"Okay, thanks." Dean said, paid for his beer, and got up. As he headed for the impala, he started thinking about what the guy said. Philly...Sam, as well as Bela and Jo's daughters were living in Philly. Crap. Did Mya know about them?...she had to.

He got into the impala and pulled away.

"Guess I'm headed to Lancaster..." he said to himself.


	51. Episode 11, Chpt 2

**Episode 11, Chpt 2**

**A few days after last Chapter**

**Philadelphia, Afternoon**

Dr. Sara Myer walked into her office in Downtown Philadelphia. She'd finished some of her jobs out of town, and had came back for her appointed with Elizabeth. At least Elizabeth was smart. Those guys in Lancaster were idiots. It had been so easy getting inside their heads, so easy to get them to give in to their depression and kill themselves. Elizabeth was harder to crack...it had been a long journey. The thing with Elizabeth was that instead of feeding her doubt, she had to give her encouragement and support to gain her trust...which proved to be difficult after the year she'd been coming, well forced to come anyways.

She sat her bag down when she heard the knock on the door. Elizabeth...perfect.

Elizabeth came in and sat down. They began their session, and a half hour later they were nearly done.

"It's true though" Elizabeth said. "I feel good, great even."

"Oh yea, and why the sudden cheerful outlook?" Dr Myer asked.

"I don't know...I guess...well that guy I told you about, I finally trusted him. I told him things about me that I haven't talked about with a lot of people."

"Oh yea, what kind of things?" Dr. Myer said, pushing for more information.

"It's hard to explain..."

"You know, you've done well talking with me lately, but if you want to take the next step in therapy, then you will have to share more of your life with me."

"It's not that I don't want to...look, I'm happy with everything we've talked about, grateful even. However, I think I've gone as far as I can go with this...I want to end therapy." Elizabeth said.

Dr. Myer looked upset, but Elizabeth stood up anyways.

"Dr. Myer, thank you. You've been a good listener, and a friend. I'm running late for another appointment, so I have to go. If I ever need to talk again, I'll let you know."

"Right." said Dr. Myer. "You're welcome Elizabeth. Call me anytime."

"Sure." Elizabeth said. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Mya took a deep breath...she was annoyed. She wasn't expecting Elizabeth to be done yet.

**Motel, Late Afternoon**

Elizabeth, Sam, and Jaimie were all sitting around the small table eating pizza and discussing the week's events...including Sam's love life, to Sam's embarrassment.

"I can't believe you've been seeing the same lady all this time, and didn't tell us about it. I mean, it's been nearly 6 months since that coffee date."

"It's not like we're serious Liz...I wouldn't call it dating. We see each other like once ever few weeks."

"Sam, that is called dating." Jaimie said, laughing.

"Well I think it's great...even old people can date." said Elizabeth, teasing.

"Old. Gee, thanks Liz...I'm not even fifty yet."

"I was kidding, but now that you mention it...that big Five Zero is only three years away."

"Liz, I'm a guy...I'm not going to worry about it, and I'm done talking about it." Sam said, shaking his head. Sometimes that girl was as infuriating as her parents.

Elizabeth was about to speak up again, but her phone went off. She looked at the message...Reese.

"Got a case." she told them.

Sam got out his laptop.

"What is it?"

"Reese didn't say much, he sent me the address. Says the guy was suffocated or something...but I guess from the first ME report, it look as though his insides were crushed or something."

"Weird." Sam said.

"Alright, I'm going to head over to where Reese is. Jaimie, you can come if you want." said Elizabeth.

"No she can't, she has to do that online test first, then she'll meet up with you." Sam said.

Jaimie just gave him a look.

"Yes, I know it's not due til tonight, but do it now. You're practically failing that class." he said.

"Fine." Jaimie agreed.

Elizabeth then headed out to meet up with Reese.

**Crime Scene, Night.**

Reese looked up as he saw Liz walk towards him.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"Well...they took the body to the morgue already...but I took a few photos first." he said, handing her the phone.

Elizabeth looking closely. In reality, the old guy didn't look that bad, but he did have dried blood on the corners of his mouth and around his nose.

"So you said he was chocked to death?" she asked Reese.

"Seems that way, but there wasn't any prints or strangulation marks around his neck at all, but on the inside you could tell. He had a few cracked ribs, and the blood was practically fresh when we got here. Neighbors heard the screaming and called it in, but they didn't see anything."

"Okay...I'll look around." she said.

"Any ideas?" Reese asked.

"Looking like he had the life literally squeezed out of him...not really sure, but part of me is thinking a demon."

"Demon...right. It's always a demon." he said.

"You asked." she teased.

Elizabeth walked around the apartment. She noticed one of the cabinets was cracked open slightly, so she opened it all the way up and pulled out a box. She walked over and sat the box on a table, and Reese followed her.

"What is that?" he asked. She didn't say anything at first, and opened the box up. She was surprised to see the items inside...fake ID's. Several of them. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen, looking around. She messed around, feeling the wall in certain place. She then moved the small mirror out of the way, and found a safe behind it. She played with the lock until it opened, when it did she found a few guns, knifes, and a small book.

"What is all that?" Reese asked. This time she answered.

"Um...I think this guy was a retired hunter." she said. "He's got all the right stuff in here...and it would make sense for it to be a demon."

Reese nodded.

"So, what now?"

"Hunt it down...could be gone by now though." she said. She then turned on her comm link. "Hey Sam...victim looks like an ex hunter. His name is Vic Crawford. Heard of him?"

"No, but there are plenty of hunters I havent' heard of."

"Ok, well its looking like a demon to me, can you see if you can find any signs of a demon being in the area?"

"Already on it. I'll get back to you soon.

"Awesome" she said.

"So, we just wait?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, unless you know another way to pass the time?" she said, teasingly. He smiled back at her, but then heard his work phone go off.

"Sorry, I've got to head back to the station. Let me know as soon as you find something." he said, puting an hand on her shoulder as he brushed past her out the door.

"Sure." she said, waving as he left.

**Sam's Motel, Night**

"So..." Jaimie started. "This mean you're cancelling your date?" she asked Sam.

Elizabeth looked right at Sam.

"Yeah, I figured something would come up anyways and I'd just..."

"Have to sacrifice any potential happiness in your social life?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"We don't have time to talk about it right now." said Sam. "After several hours, I think I found an area in which our demon might be...granted it's a pretty large area."

"Alright. We should probably split up then." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, you and Jaimie go ahead. I've got to grab a few things before I head out." he said

"Okay."

Jaimie and Elizabeth both left...as they neared the blocks in which Sam had narrowed down, the decided to split up. Jaimie had the Colt, Elizabeth had the knife.

After looking around for a few hours and coming up with nothing, Elizabeth was about to meet up with the other two. She then saw a guy leaving his apartment, he was wearing a hoodie and trying to sneak out the back.

Elizabeth caught up with him quietly, and grabbed him aorund the neck. She then saw the mojo bag. She dragged him over and threw him against the wall. She then saw the anti-possession charm around his neck.

"You a hunter?" she asked the guy. He kept quiet, so she shoved him against the wall harder. "Answer me."

"N..no." he stammered.

"Then what? A co worker said there was a demon in the area, and then I find you...don't make me hurt you. Tell me everything."

"I can't...he'll kill me."

"And I won't?" she asked."Tell me what you know about the demon, I want a name."

"Okay...okay. Name is Crowley...I made a deal with the thing 5 years ago, my daughter was sick..."he trailed off.  
_*(Yes, I did it. In my fic Lilith died before dean went to hell...and therefore Crowley is not dead here. No, he isn't the main villain, but he is working for it)_

"You made a deal, lost your soul, got it...ok. Keep going..." Elizabeth urged him on.

"He said he'd consider letting me stay alive and not die in 10 years...but he needed me to do something for him and make sure it stuck."

"Like what?"

"I work for the justice department...and he needed me to make sure someone he was working for got hired. They managed to provide credentials and everything, I just had to make sure the other person...um demon...got the job."

"What kind of job?"

"I don't remember..."

"Right." Elizabeth said. She knew he wasn't telling her everything, however demons using the justice system was almost over her head. However, it wasn't over Reese's. "Look...what's your name?"

"Allen."

"OK. Look _Allen _I'm hunting this thing down...so if you get your memory back, there's a detective at Philly PD, his name is Reese, give him a call if you want to do the right thing. Trust me, the demon won't keep you alive for your daughter...but I can." She said, and released her hold on him.

As she left, she gave Sam a call, he didn't answer so she left a message.

"Hey, it's me. Demon's name is Crowley...have to admit, it's a cool name. Anyways...the guy I found wasn't telling me everything, he was too scared. Crowley wanted another demon hired, not sure what job it was, something to do with the justice department or the local government or something. I need you to find out if our victim had any connection to that kind of work. Call me as soon as you find out."

She then hung up, walking to the bar to start her shift.


	52. Episode 11, Chpt 3

**Episode 11, Chpt 3**

**A few days after last Chapter**

**Philadelphia**

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Elizabeth walked in after her shift to find Sam sitting at the bar area of her small kitchen.

"Got your message...so what happened with this Allen guy? Made a deal?"

"Yeah, I can tell he wants to straighten up and get out of it for his daughter's sake...but he's not trying anything. We need to kill this Crowley demon so he can fix up his life."

Sam had a strange look on his face.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"OK...well I'm going to go try and find him."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Why not...hopefully Allen's changed his mind and called Reese with information. Have you found a connection between the victim and Allen?"

"Our victim did work for the state, he was a defense attorney for some pretty bad guys. He was fairly well known for convincing the jury that the defendant was labeled criminally insane and sent to a mental hospital with access to a psychiatrist."

"Why would he be a target for a demon anyways?"

"Not sure...but evidently Vic was turning his life around, he started defending his clients honestly and wasn't near as quick in telling the judge the client should be in therapy."

"So, maybe our demon didn't like the change, and was behind our victim's immoral work the whole time and when he decided to straighten up his life this Crowley guy didn't approve. I'll let you know if I find anything when I'm out there."She said, and went into her bedroom to change.

Sam was worried...but he wasn't sure he should tell Elizabeth why. She'd changed so much this year, made so much progress...but this, he wasn't sure she was ready for this. He picked up his bag, and headed for the motel. Jaimie should've been done studying, so he figured he'd go fill her in.

**Philadelphia, Older and Fancier home on the outskirts of the city.**

Elizabeth had looked for Crowley for quite some time, until she finally heard from Sam telling her he'd found him. Elizabeth had both the Colt and the knife with her, and was as prepared as she could be.

She snuck in the home, and waited for him to come to her. After noticing someone in his house, Crowly made his way into the parlor.

"Elizabeth Talbot."

"How'd you..."

"I've seen your mother before...back when I was only a low key demon. Granted we were never formerly introduced, but I noticed her. You look like her."

Elizabeth didn't respond to him.

"You've been killing these guys."

"They couldn't stick to their jobs...if they only would do as they were told, they'd stay alive."

"Why? What's the justice department have to do with what you demons want?"

"Like I'd ever tell you..."

"I'm not really asking." Elizabeth said, and nodded to the rug below. Crowley looked down, and could slightly register the devil's trap beneath the rug.

"Clever, really. I'm impressed."

"Tell me what I want to know." she said, and took out the Colt.

"I don't think so...I wouldn't live long enough to tell you even if I chose to."

"You're not going to live long if you don't tell me...so either I kill you now, or you tell me and die later with a chance at escaping. Who are you working for?"

"I'm definitely not telling you that." he said. "You know, you're sexy when you are angry."

Elizabeth glared at him.

"Tell you what...I get off on pain." he told her. "I'm a sucker for human emotions. Let me see your pain and anger Elizabeth...and maybe I'll think about telling you what I know."

Elizabeth wasn't sure...but decided to play along for now. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me about the night mummy was killed."

"I don't think so." she said, getting pissed.

"Okay, well than you don't get to find out anything, and more people die."

"What is it you want to know?" she asked.

"All of it..."

"I...it happened too fast. I don't remember details much, except for holding her as she died."

"Well, I'm sure there was blood, lots of it."

"Yeah..."

"How'd that make you feel?" he asked.

"Scared, cold...and alone." Elizabeth sighed, and got herself together. "Your turn."

"Okay, fair enough...for now. I have a demon working under me...these death's weren't by my hand directly. In fact, he's probably out looking for one of the other traitors right now. His name is Draxel."

"I want to know who you are working for."

"Not happening darling."

Elizabeth was frustrated, but she then rechecked the trap, and then also added two large circles of salt around the trap, as well as all the windows and doors on the way out.

"Wait, your just leaving me here?" Crowley asked, annoyed.

"Yup, have a nice time. I might be back later. You cooperate, your out of here." she answered back.

She then walked out, slamming the large door behind her.

**Motel**

Elizabeth walked in the motel, still annoyed with Crowley...but at least she had the name of the demon killing these people...that was if Crowly was telling the truth.

"Hey, how'd it go with Crowly?" Sam asked.

"As expected I didn't get much from him...he's working for someone but we still don't know who it is, but he also has an assitant of his own. A demon named Draxel, he's the one who's actually doing the killing. Weird though, he kept bringing up my mother."

"That is weird." said Sam, nonchalantly. "I'll work on finding this Draxel guy." Sam said.

"Great, but what about your date. You already rescheduled once this week. If you want, Jaimie could use the research practice."

"No, it's just going to have to wait. She'll get over it." Sam said. Just then, Elizabeth's phone rang. "It's Reese." she told Sam.

A few minutes later, she'd hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, another body?"

"Yeah, it was actually another cop. I'm going to go talk to Reese...then go back to check on Crowley and see if he won't at least give me Draxel's location."

"Be careful." said Sam.

"Got it. Just work on finding Draxel...I doubt Crowley will spill, who knows, he could've already found a way to get out of there."

Sam just nodded. Elizabeth left to meet up with Reese.

Crowley's Home

After meeting with Reese about the deceased cop, Elizabeth headed back to talk to Crowley again...and hopefully kill him after he told her what he knew.

"Tell me where I can find him." Elizabeth demanded as she walked in.

Crowley stood up from his spot on the rug.

"I think not." he said. "Besides, you won't find him..."

"Well I'm pretty stubborn...I promise you I'll find him." she said.

"Well, you give me more of what I want...and I'll tell you a little bit more." He smirked.

"No, no more exchanges, you tell me now or I will put this bullet between your eyes."

"No need to get nasty...I just want a little bit more emotion from you...and then I'll tell you where to find Draxel."

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She needed to save people...needed to save Allen and his little girl."

"What do you want now?" she asked him.

"I want to know more about that night mummy got killed. You just get so emotional from talking about it...Liz, tell me more. Start at the beginning...if memory serves, we were outside some big department store..." he said quickly.

Elizabeth took in all he said, and after a few seconds she realized what he said.

"What do you mean we?" she asked, confused yet angry.

Crowly laughed...loudly.

Elizabeth's eyes got big...she remembered that voice now.

"It was you...you killed her." she said.

"I can still see the look on her face...the look on your face as I disappeared."

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled, and threw herself at him, but she didn't have the knife or gun out, and he mentally threw her back across the room. She then picked herself back up.

"Draxel is out there. He's staying some place north of here, closer to the city...from what you've told me, he's got one more target. If you want to save the guy I'd get going." he told her.

Elizabeth was pissed, and torn. She wanted to stay and torture Crowley with the knife for hours...but she also wanted to go save the guy's life. She finally fled as quickly as she could.

**Motel**

Elizabeth barged into Sam's motel room, slamming the door behind her. The longer she went knowing the truth, the angrier she got.

"Elizabeth, what is it?" Sam asked.

Jaimie was in the bathroom washing up, and could hear the both of them.

"HE killed her! It was Crowly...he killed mom. I'm going to kill him...no, not kill, I'm going to rip him apart."

Sam looked down, then back up at her with a guilty look on his face. She noticed this easily.

"Wait...you knew?"

"No...not really...there had been rumors that was the demon's name."

"That's why you didn't want me to go, isn't it. You knew I'd find out."

"Look, I told you I didn't know for sure..." Sam started

"You didn't tell me! How could you keep that from me?"

"When I heard the rumors, you were too young. You weren't ready to go fight a demon, and I knew you'd want revenge. I just didn't see the point."

"The _point _is knowing who killed my mom."

"Elizabeth...maybe you should go cool off. We need to find Draxel and stop him, then worry about who Crowley's working for. Besides, torturing Crowley isn't going to bring her back. We'll take care of him as soon as we deal with this case."

"Right, you act like you know what's in my head right now...newsflash Sam, you don't. You have no idea what I'm thinking of doing, you have no idea who I am."

She then walked out, slamming the door again.

If Sam was worried before, it was ten times worse now. He shouldn't have hidden it...but he couldn't let Elizabeth go worry about Crowly now. They had a job to do. Jaimie then slowly came out of the bathroom.

"She's pissed at you." she commented. "I don't blame her."

"I know." he said softly.

"But I also don't think she should go kill him right now. She's not herself at this moment...what if she gets herself killed."

"We won't let her. Elizabeth's come so far, finally letting us in...I hope this doesn't set her back too far."

**Street, Night.**

Elizabeth heard her phone ring for the third time already...Sam, again. She finally decided to answer, if only to get him to stop calling her.

"Don't hang up. Allen called Reese, and he knows Draxel's location."

"Great, send it to me now." she said shortly.

"If I do, you have to be careful. And you should wait for backup, Jaimie and I will come meet you."

"I'll be fine! I'm going, just text me the damned address so I have somebody to hit."

Sam knew he wasn't going to be able to get through to her just yet, so he sent her the address.

Elizabeth then headed for Draxel's place.

**Draxel's Apartment (Abandoned),Night**

As Elizabeth entered, she saw a body on the floor, neck completely snapped...Allen. Damn. Draxel must have known about his call to Reese. The guilt came to her quickly, maybe she should have left Allen out of this. His daughter was without a father now.

Elizabeth touched her comm link.

"Sam. I'm here...Allen's dead."

"Shit...Liz, will you please get out of there and wait for us to get there."

"It's nothing I can't handle. I've got the Colt. I see him, I shoot him. Can't be that bad if he's lower level than Crowly." She then touched her comm to turn it off.

She felt something behind her, and turned to find the demon.

"Wow, Crowly was right...you are beautiful. It's a pity about him killing your mom...could have had so much fun with the two of you."

Elizabeth glared at him. "It's a pity that you're the one who gets to pay for it right now."

"What, you think you can take me?" he asked. "You can't."

"We'll see." she said, pulling out the gun, already ready to take the shot.

Draxel saw her, and quickly flung the gun out of her hand, and pinned her against the wall.

Elizabeth heard her phone going off. Draxel was about to grab it from her when he heard a noise outside. As he checked it out, his hold on her loosened. She slid down the wall, grabbed the Colt off the floor, and jumped out the window to the fire escape. Draxel saw her, but decided to let her go. He had another target to get. Allen was a bonus...Mya wanted him to do it. Humans...they really were stupid sometimes...just couldn't mind their own business.

Motel, Night

"Ugh, I should have taken the shot faster."

"Liz, we actually could use him alive to find out who he's working for."

"Did you find the last possible victim?" Jaimie asked Sam.

"Yeah. Name is Ryan Ellison. He's a doctor who volunteers at a mental hospital in Lancaster. I checked on his schedule, Ryan will be at some charity event tonight. I'm working on getting us in."

"What about your girlfriend?" Jaime asked.

"What does she mean?" Elizabeth asked Sam, confused.

"Emma is a designer...the coffee shop was just to help her make ends meet until she got good enough...I think, honestly I don't know that much about her."

"Yes, and the event is a fashion show. Didn't Emma say something to you about going to one this weekend?"

"Yeah...I think so."

"Well, there's our in." said Jaimie.

"Perfect." said Elizabeth.

A few hours later, Sam got off the phone with Emma.

"Okay...she is going, and was pretty thrilled about us going too."

"Um, she doesn't even know us...but okay." said Elizabeth.

"Actually...I told her you were interested in modeling."

"You what?"

"I thought it might be good for you to go in undercover...and Emma thought it would be nice if you'd wear one of her outfits."

"I can't even believe your dating some snazzy fashion girl in the first place..."

"Well for starters, she's a woman, not a girl...and I didn't know that at first."

"Right.."

"Look, Draxel isn't going to have an issue killing this guy in public, so we're going to have to keep a close eye and at the first sign of him, one of us has to get Dr. Ellison out of there. You should call Reese, tell him what's going on."

"Fine." she said.

**Charity Fashion Show, Philadelphia. Few hours later.**

Sam was set up outside the fashion show, waiting to take his seat when Emma was ready for him. He took out his phone and sent a message to Jaimie.

"Hey, how's it going? How's Liz?"

"Still backstage...I haven't seen her yet...but this is going to be be freaking awesome. She was totally pissy when they started doing her hair and make up."

Sam laughed. "Okay, I guess I'll see her when she gets onto the stage."

Sam then saw Emma.

"So glad you came...never thought you'd be interested in seeing what I do...I know you always seem so busy." she told him.

"No, I'm glad to be here." Sam lied. He had to admit, he felt guilty. She was sweet, and he really wasn't a good guy for her to date. Maybe the girls were right though...after all these years it wouldn't hurt for him to try to have a relationship...but it was definitely going to have to wait right now.

She led him over to his seat.

"I have to go deal with my girls...I'll be back once they start going out on stage."

"Great." he told her. As she left, he looked around at the different tables until he saw Ellison. Draxel was nowhere in sight...granted he could be possessing anyone.

**Backstage**

Elizabeth's phone lit up, she grabbed it and read the text.

_How's it going back there. Found Ellison, can't say the same for Draxel._

She then texted back as she looked in the mirror in front of her. She sighed heavily.

_Next time you say undercover, I'm ignoring you. I look ridiculous. Plus, how am I supposed to take out a demon in the middle of the city's most prestigious people?_

_We'll have to figure that one out. Keep your eyes peeled for Draxel, he could be in anyone._

_Great. I have to go, they're calling me to go out. Seriously Sam, I am going to KILL you for this._


	53. Episode 11, Chpt 4

**Episode 11, Chpt 4 **

**Philadelphia**

**Charity Fashion Show**

Elizabeth waited as she watched the other girls walk on round stage. She was supposed to take one trip around, and walk down the stairs exiting on the other side. She was finally motioned to walk out, and she then mustered up every bit of gracefulness she could. This was so embarrassing. This short dress with absolutely no room to breathe and a bottom part that was puffed out away from her legs was not something she could imagine anyone wearing in public. Why was this considered fashion? She knew fashion, if Bela gave her anything it was a great sense of style...this wasn't it. Besides, any lower and there would be no point in even covering the chest up...

As she walked onto the stage, she took a few seconds to spot Dr. Ellison, then saw him at one of the tables. She then found Sam...wait, was he laughing? She sent a glar his way.

"Looking good Liz." he said into his comm link, still laughing.

"Shut up." she whispered, hoping no one would notice. "At least I haven't tripped yet."

"You won't trip...you're Bela's daughter."

Elizabeth shook her head. She continued around, then made her way off the stage at the exit to the main floor. As she turned the corner to head backstage, she nearly ran into Reese.

He took in Elizabeth's outfit. "Wow." he said.

Elizabeth looked at the ground for a second before looking back at him...he was still staring. She laughed tightly...

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on the outside of the show?"

"Oh I was...I wanted to um, check in with you."

Check in with her...right, more like check her out.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

Reese smirked a little, then put on a genuine smile.

"Yeah...you, uh, you look nice."

"Right...thanks." she said, slightly embarrassed.

"Look, Liz...what do you say once this case is all over we go try and have that first date we were talking about?"

Elizabeth noticed Sam getting up out of the corner of her eye, he was heading for Jaimie. She then took a deep breath, remember what case this was and what she wanted to do.

"Reese, after all this is over and I do what I need to do...I'm not sure you're going to want that first date."

"What, why is that?" he asked, confused.

She then saw Sam motioning for her to go backstage.

"Look, I have to go. Sorry." she said, never answering his question. She then walked quickly backstage. Reese stood there watching her go...what did she mean? He was fairly certain she was ready to take that next step...he wasn't really sure why she was pulling back again. And why did she phrase it as if he wouldn't want the date?

Sam walked back over to Emma.

"Hey, I have to take this call..." he said, pointing to his phone. "I'll be right back."

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"Ok...why do I always feel like having a conversation with you is so difficult."

"Emma I'm sorry...but I have to take this real quick, I'll be back soon." Sam said, walking off.

When she wasn't looking anymore, he headed towards the back...but then suddenly saw a few of the guards and two of the models standing beside the stage taking knives out of their pockets. Draxel had apparently brought back up. Sam walked even faster.

**Backstage**

"Liz."

Elizabeth turned to see Sam walking quickly toward her and Jaimie.

"What is it?"

"Draxel, he has other demons with him. Few of the guards, and two of the models.

"Awesome." Jaimie said.

Elizabeth took the purse she'd brought to conceal the knife, and they made there way back out.

"We need a plan." Sam said, we can't just go out there shooting.

"The plan is to kill him. How's that?" Elizabeth said.

"Liz..." Sam started, but they were then stopped by one of the models who was possessed.

"Okay, we need a plan." Elizabeth whispered.

Jaimie rolled her eyes. Sam was trying to sneak the Colt out...but the demon noticed.

"Do you believe her?" Jaimie asked the demon, referring to Elizabeth. "Stubborn, pigheaded, and never listens to anything you say until she's the one who needs help...I mean, how can I possibly work with someone like this."

The demon looked from Sam to Jaimie, nearly laughing. Elizabeth used Jaimie's distraction to grab the demon, and shoved the knife in her side...hopefully not damaging the model too much. Elizabeth then turned to Jaimie.

"Pig headed...really."

Jaimie and Sam just rolled their eyes at her, and quickly headed out to the main area.

They saw Draxel making his way toward Dr. Ellison. Then someone out in the audience noticed one of the guards knives, and yelled out something.

All of a sudden the audience noticed more of them, and suddenly began jumping up and trying to leave.

"Relax, Ladies and Gentlemen." said Draxel, now standing directly in front of Ellison. "No one else is going to get hurt if you just take a seat. See, it's this guy I have a problem with...and he now gets to pay for his mistakes. Don't worry, it'll be quick."

Sam and Jaimie split up, managing to take down a few more demons without anyone noticing since most eyes were fixed on Draxel and Ellison. However, Draxel noticed, and turned around to look for them.

Reese took the time to motion everyone out the back door except for Ellison, who Draxel had pinning against the table. Draxel then returned his attention to Ellison, not really paying attention to the fact that everyone else had left. All except the short blonde women and a few other audience members sitting at the bar pretty far from the main area. They didn't really want to move, so stayed put. Well, the woman was actually very interested in what was happening.

Draxel raised his arm and made a fist, slowly starting to squeeze Ellison from the inside out, the doctor was slowly raised up from the ground a little. All of a sudden Draxel froze, he dropped Ellison back to the ground, then shook. He turned as he was dying to see Elizabeth holding the Colt, having got it from Sam as he and Jaimie helped get the stragglers to safety. Draxel finally hit the ground. Dr. Ellison picked himself up, running for the exit where Reese had just walked back in. Reese helped the guy get outside, then turned his attention to Elizabeth.

She lowered the Colt, thinking it was over...when she suddenly saw Crowly standing in front of her.

"You, how did..."

"Oh sweetie I'm just full of tricks...but actually I have you to thank. You attacking me made a scuff in the trap...you really should be more careful."

Sam came back in next to Reese, and he too saw Crowley. Both men looked worried...even Reese knew for some reason that Crowly was worse then the other one.

Elizabeth on the other hand just looked pissed.

"Liz." Sam called out.

Crowley noticed him and Reese.

"Wow, another Winchester...I am lucky. I'll handle you in a minute, first I want to have a little fun with Elizabeth here..."

Crowley pulled out a regular knife, holding it up for Liz to see.

"Well I'm sure you didn't notice it...but it's the same weapon I used on your mum..." he taunted her. He flung the Colt out of her hand, then waved a hand to pin Reese and Sam against the back wall.

Elizabeth tried attacking him, but he easily blocked her, and sent her flying back into the stage. She quickly picked herself up, and tried again. He stopped her again, and pinned her to the ground beneath him.

"First I kill your mum, then I kill you. It's almost poetic."

Elizabeth struggled against him, neither her nor Sam and Reese noticed the blonde still sitting at the bar, watching with interest.

Sam kept trying to get down, put there was no use. Where was Jaimie? As soon as he thought it, he saw her enter from the backstage area. She had the knife, which Elizabeth had given to her when she took the Colt earlier.

Elizabeth finally managed to get out from his grasp, and then flipped Crowley over. He didn't put up much of a fight though...he didn't think she could possibly kill him.

Jaimie got closer, and tossed the knife to Elizabeth. Crowly looked surprised, but smiled anyways.

"You killed my mother, now I'm going to kill you."

"You are just so hot with all that rage Elizabeth. Do it, kill me...just like I killed her. Watch the light go out in my eyes if you want. I'm going to enjoy every second of seeing that emotion, seeing the killer inside of you."

"Liz." Jaimie called out to her.

She put the knife right against his chest, about to shove it in. Suddenly she took the knife away, shaking her head. She hit him hard on the head with the end of the knife, stunning him momentarily. Reese and Sam were released from the hold he had on them.

"Not like this..." she said. She was about to exorcise him...at least it'd by them a long time before he could come back. She just couldn't kill him...not this way. Too many memories of her mom.

As she stood up, Crowly suddenly jumped up and was about to stab her. A shot rang out, and Elizabeth jumped back a bit as she turned to see Sam holding the Colt. She sighed heavily...

Sam was happy Elizabeth hadn't killed him that way...but Crowley needed to die. Sure, Elizabeth wanted to do it for her mother...but Sam wanted to save Elizabeth from killing whenever he could.

A few minutes later, Sam and Reese had made sure the place was completely cleared out...then Sam went to calm Emma down.

Jaimie was standing by Elizabeth next to the stage, and put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder before walking off to help Sam. Elizabeth then saw Dr. Meyer walking up to her.

"Elizabeth...I saw one of your fights. It was very impressive...I get why you couldn't share this part of your life with me...but I promise your secret is safe with me."

Elizabeth nodded. She had hoped no one else had saw her...

"Look, if you want to talk...I'm here. You should come by my office tomorrow."

"Yeah, maybe I will." she said.

Dr. Myer, or Mya, walked off as Reese walked in.

"You okay?" he asked Elizabeth. She took a few steps towards him, then they both turned and headed to the exit.

"Yeah, better actually..."

"Good. I'm sorry, about that demon...I heard what he said to you, about your mom."

"I wanted to kill him then and there...to watch him suffer." she admitted, guiltily.

"Yeah, but you didn't...and I don't know about you but that says a lot to me."

"Ya...I don't know, I feel like I should still be upset, but I'm not. It's like a huge weight's been lifted. Finally knowing the truth...and I know that it's not completely over...but part of it is. At least for me."

Reese put his arm around her waist as they walked, then stepped in front of her.

"So...what do you say we try that dinner date?" he asked. "I'm not on duty tonight...and I think you could use it." He smiled.

She smiled back at him...but it slowly turned into a smirk as they stood there close to each other looking into each others eyes.

"Yeah...or we could go for dessert first." she said, teasing.

Reese didn't tease back though, he got serious...and took another step closing the distance between them. He put a hand on her cheek, and brushed back her hair as he leaned in, and captured her lips for the first time. Their first kiss was soft and sweet...perfect actually. As he pulled back, Elizabeth stayed leaning forward. There foreheads were touching.

"We could do that." Reese said, smiling. Elizabeth smiled back...not a grin nor a smirk, a real smile where her eyes were bright and her cheeks glowing. She then kissed him again, and wrapped both hands around his neck as he pulled her hips closer. Neither one of them had any clue to what was happening around them as their kisses got deeper, and more passionate. It felt like forever before the released each other for air, but then they were kissing again.

Sam and Jaimie had walked back to the entrance after everyone had left...and stopped dead as they saw the two of them. They both smiled, and Jaimie turned to Sam, holding up her hand. Sam humored her and gave her a high five, and they then decided to just go back out and let Reese and Elizabeth have their moment.

**END episode.**


	54. Episode 12, Chpt 1

**Episode 12**

**Lancaster, PA**

Dean had found two men dead in Lancaster, they'd killed themselves. Both had been set up to see a Dr. Myers...a psychiatrist. Dean knew exactly who she was. Mya.

Dean interviewed the two different families. One man was survived by only a daughter, and the other by no one except his ex wife, whom he was trying to win back. Both families had said the psychiatrist was seeming to help at first, but for some reason the men seemed to have fallen apart lately, and eventually that led to the suicides.

Dean wasn't sure whether Mya had possessed the psychiatrist not too long ago, or had been doing this psychiatrist thing for a long time. After leaving the last house, he made his way to a coffee shop. It wasn't a bar, but it was probably the best he could do to clear his head around the town. it had been forever since he'd been on the job. However, if he was going to get back to Sam, he was going to have to take care of Mya. He owed them that...he owed Bela's child that.

He stood in line waiting...how many people had to have their coffee so customized? That was until the woman in front of him ordered it black...finally he was getting closer to get his coffee and leave. He was pretty sure Mya was already back in Philadelphia. Dean paused his thoughts when he heard the woman talk...she had a slight british accent. God it was so familiar...seriously why did everything have to remind him of _her_.

The man taking her order did a double take when he saw the woman.

"I know you, you used to come here all the time." he said. Dean heard the guy, and rolled his eyes. Was that some sort of pick up line?

"Yeah, you probably do. I'm looking for someone...but I don't think she's in this town anymore." the woman said to the guy. Dean couldn't stand it, the woman sounded exactly like Bela. It was making his heart ache.

She laid something on the counter, but Dean couldn't see it. The man picked it up though...it was a photo.

"Yeah, I know her. Used to come in here often when she was in high school...haven't seen her in years though. Your her mom, aren't you? I remember her tagging along with you, I've got a good memory."

"Yes...I am."

"I'm sorry I can't help you more."

"That's okay...I'll find her." Bela took her coffee, and turned to leave...and then Dean freaked. No...couldn't be, how was she...his mind wandered every possible creature he could think of. He stepped out of line, no way was he letting her walk out. She didn't look exactly the same...but hell it'd been over 20 years since he saw her...but she was so thin, and her hair was short and choppy.

He finally walked up next to her on her way out, and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the coffee shop. She gasped loudly, then finally turned her head enough to really see him.

"Dean...oh god." she said. She took a step back, in total shock.

"What the hell are you? You're not her...she died."

"Dean, please...it's me, honestly."

"Yeah right. I swear if I had my stuff with me..."he started.

"You can run every check in the book...I'm real." she said, looking him straight in the eyes. He didn't know why, because it wasn't possible, but he believed her.

"Bela...how?"

"I never died...the demons, they've kept me alive all this time, trying to get to you. I don't know what the end game is."

"There were pictures...I don't understand."

"They used a shape shifter..."

Dean couldn't say anything...he was still in shock. He was pretty sure this was a dream, but Bela managed to bring him out of his head a little.

"Dean...I'm looking for Elizabeth. Please tell me the demons were lying...you didn't run, did you? You know where she is?"

He sighed...oh crap, how was he getting out of this one.

"Actually..."

"Oh God. Do you even know who I'm talking about?" she asked.

"I talked to Bobby about a month ago...he told me you had a daughter. I'm sorry, this was my fault...they took you away from her because of me."

Lord...he didn't know. She didn't know whether to be upset, or be relieved.

"No, I chose to help save your life Dean, I made that choice...where is she?"

"Right...she's with Sam. I guess he found out right away, he took her in."

"How did you not know...if he took her in, how is it that you didn't know about her?"

"Bela...I've lost a lot of people, I was breaking. As soon as you died...it was the last straw, I left. I haven't hunted at all in the last 7 years."

"Why, why me?"

"You kidding...I practically confessed my feelings to you...and you leave me with a damned note telling me you loved me, and then I never saw you again. I got it, you wanted to go live a normal life, and I get that I couldn't do that yet...but if you thought that it didn't hurt, that I didn't still care about you your wrong."

"I had to go Dean...I wanted to tell you where I was, I wanted to stay. I just didn't feel that I could, after I told you about Lilith I had demons coming after me. It wasn't safe, for me or her. If it was just me I was risking...I could handle that, hell I'd put myself in danger a thousand times before with some of the clients I worked for..."

"Wait...what? Bela please don't tell me that..."

She just nodded, then spoke quietly. "I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you, but after the demons came after me I left to keep her safe. I told myself I'd find you eventually."

Dean sat down on the nearest bench...he was overwhelmed.

She walked over and sat down on the bench. Neither said a word for a few moments.

"I want to be angry at you..." Dean said. "But I can't...God knows why. Maybe I'm just happy your alive, or maybe I understand and I don't blame you for leaving."

Bela just nodded...he should be upset with her. She hid his child from him for years...

"I am sorry..."

Dean looked at her again, over 22 years since he'd touched her...and just sitting here with her had brought out so much life in him, so many feelings he hadn't felt in so long. He took her hand, but that wasn't enough. He finally just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. They held each other for a long time, neither moving or saying anything. They finally pulled back after what felt like hours.

"Dean...the demons, they know about her. Somethings going on...I wanted to find both of you. You're in danger."

"How did you escape?" he asked.

"Someone owed me a favor." she said, Dean just gave her a look, so she continued. "A shape shifter...they used one to fake my death, and I had one fake being me. He's one of the good ones Dean, and I promised him I'd go back and get him out of there as soon as we stopped whoever it is that's after you, and after Elizabeth."

"Mya. That's the demon's name. She needs all of us out of the way...she's been trying to take over since Lilith's death. I nearly had her stopped, but she put Bobby in a wheelchair, killed a few of our hunter friends...and sent a demon to kill you. I tracked her here...but she's in Philadelphia now."

Bela nodded

"Bela...Sam and them are in Philly...that's where they are staying. I take it Elizabeth wanted to have a bit of normalcy too. I heard she's a damn good hunter though."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me Dean, look at us." she said, laughing. He smiled. God she'd missed that smile. "We need to get to Philadelphia."

"Yeah, I know." he said. "Look, I've got all my stuff at the nearest motel. If you get your stuff and meet me there..."

"I don't have anything yet Dean. I found a few things in a storage unit I had here in Lancaster, but I don't need them."

"Alright, then I guess your riding with me. Still have to stop at the motel."

She nodded.


	55. Episode 12, Chpt 2

**Philadelphia, PA (Only a day or two after the Fashion show)**

**Dr. Meyer's Office, Day**

Elizabeth had decided to go speak with Dr. Meyer again, partly because she was happy to not have to hide anything and partly because she wanted to make sure Dr. Meyer wouldn't say anything. It was dangerous for people to know about her life, not just for them, but for her and other hunters.

Elizabeth was glowing though; her date with Reese had been nothing short of amazing. The kisses…they were perfect, but what was more perfect was the fact that they hadn't jumped straight into bed together. For the first time in a long time, this was real. He understood her better than she could imagine any guy understanding her. He didn't push her for information…and that made her want to tell him more. They had spent the entire night talking about things she hadn't ever wanted to talk about, like her mom…and she even told him about her non existent father.

Now, here she was with another person who found out the truth about her life…one who she felt pretty comfortable with as well. Dr. Meyer had been nothing but helpful.

"I can see a difference in you Elizabeth. I don't believe I've ever had the privilege of seeing you smile like this. It's a major change for you, I can tell."

"It feels weird, good, but weird. It's important that not a lot of people know about what I do….it's dangerous for them. So I'm asking you that you don't let anyone else know."

"Of course Elizabeth. You know that anything you say here is safe with me. I know letting people in has been difficult, and that you didn't tell me by choice…but I can see the progress you've made. I see you Elizabeth, not the bartender, or the 'hunter'. Your just you."

"Yeah, someone I've been wanting to get in touch with for a while now."

"I know, it's nearly time for you to go, and that this is probably as far as you need to go with therapy…but before you do, I want to try an exercise to let you really let yourself go."

Elizabeth was a tiny bit unsure, but nodded anyways.

"Alright then…" said Dr. Meyer. "Close your eyes…"

"I'm not really into the whole close my eyes thing…"Elizabeth interrupted.

"Don't worry, you can trust me. I just want to ask you a few questions."

Elizabeth nodded again.

"Just answer without thinking…sort of a get to know you thing. Elizabeth, who knows you the best?"

"Sam I guess…and our friend Bobby."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah…another hunter, he's practically family."

"Right. How many are there…that you know personally anyways."

"Oh not many, mainly just me, Sam, Bobby, and Jaimie."

"Ok. And your friends…are they as careful as you are about keeping your job a secret?"

"Yeah…Jaimie's still new, but she understands. And Sam, well he taught me everything and worries a lot. He warned me against it, but he was also the first to encourage me to open up to Reese. I think he wants to tell someone too, his girlfriend."

Dr. Meyer smiled. Oh the possibilities…Sam Winchester, Bobby…all of these guys. She couldn't wait to cause them pain.

"Yes, secrets drain your soul. As a psychiatrist, I encourage my patients to let people in, to share every part of themselves. Anyways, the exercise is over. I've got another patient soon. Elizabeth thank you for talking to me. I am proud of you for coming this far. Good luck."

Dr. Meyer handed Elizabeth her jacket. Elizabeth took it, thanked her and walked out the door.

**Crime Scene, Night.**

The cops had been called when someone spotted a body. The body seemingly had been pushed for the 5th floor apartment window. However, as soon as Detective Reese got there, he knew it was more than a regular murder. They may have taken care of Crowley and Draxel…but there was still another demon hanging around from the looks of it. Reese had called Elizabeth, and was waiting for her on the fire escape outside the apartment.

"Hey." She said, sneaking up behind him.

"Hey yourself. You get a chance to look around?" he asked.

"Yep, looks like you nailed it. Everything's pointing to another demon. I have a bad feeling whoever it was Crowley was working for is either here or has more demons doing its dirty work."

"Well that's awesome."

"Yeah, and see here I was thinking you left a message because you missed me."

"Yeah right…and risk a lecture from Sam about using the comm. link for personal use? See, Miss Elizabeth, I know your name. I just have to pick up the regular phone and press some buttons now."

"Oh yeah, is that a promise?"

"Nope, I don't make promises while I'm off duty…" he said, laughing. "Anyways, there's an ATM with surveillance right across the street, looks like it's got plenty of view of this alley. You and I know how long it's going to be before we get a warrant, so…"

"You want me to do it because I'm awesome?" she asked, interrupting.

"Ha…"

"Detective, this sounds a lot like entrapment." She said.

"No, it's only entrapment if there's an actual trap." He leaned over, giving her a little shove with his shoulders. She leaned back against him.

"Alright, I'll take care of it, get Sam to look at it and then send you a copy."

"Great." He said, as the both started descending the stairs.

Once they got to the ground, Elizabeth turned to leave.

"Detective…don't forget to press those buttons." She teased, and winked at him as she left.

**Sam's Motel Room, Night**

Elizabeth had gotten the security tape, and took it to Sam. Elizabeth's shift started in a few minutes, but Sam told her he'd let her know once he saw the tape. They continued to talk about the case for another minute.

"If it's another demon, I'm really hoping this one can lead us to our main demon. This is getting old." Sam said, he was about to say something else when he quickly closed his laptop. Elizabeth turned to see Emma coming from the bathroom.

"Oh, hi Elizabeth, didn't realize we had company. What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Just some family stuff." Sam said.

"Alright, well I have to go Sam, promised myself I'd try to get one of my designs done by tonight. Nice seeing you again Elizabeth." Said Emma, picking up her coat as she headed for the door.

"Well…that was weird." Elizabeth commented.

Sam nodded. "We'll get used to it…I think."


	56. Episode 12, Chpt 3

**Episode 12, Chpt 3**

**No Man's Land**

Gibson was working behind the bar, it was quiet and only maybe one or two hunters were there. Gibson heard the door open and saw a short haired blonde woman walking through the door, and he smiled. She walked to the bar and took a seat.

"Hi there, never seen you in here before, you are?" Gibson asked.

"My name is Sara..well, Dr. Sara Meyer."

"Doctor and a hunter?"

"Actually no. But I know a few of them, and I know the lifestyle. Heard this was a great place to get drinks."

Gibson was confused...since when did non hunters come in...but he didn't let it show.

"Yeah, of course. What can I get you?"

"I don't know, surprise me."

"Alright, I can do that." he said, and turned to start on a drink. He pulled out his phone underneath the counter, and decided to text Sam.

_Hey Sam...there's a a new lady at the bar...thought you might want to know and check it out._

Didn't want to send out any distress calls to Sam...but he was defintately going to be cautious.

"So...you may know a friend of mine." she said.

"Oh yea...who might that be?" he asked.

"She's actually a patient of mine, name's Elizabeth, do you know her?"

Gibson remembered that Elizabeth had been forced to go to a pyschiatrist for a while, and then continued it...but why would she be here?

"Elizabeth...no, can't say that rings any bells."

"Oh that's too bad...too bad that you are lying anyways." she said, smirking.

Gibson looked worried. Then suddenly Mya's eyes turned a greyish color...that was new. No white like Lilith's, or the usual black. What kind of power was she packing?

She looked Gibson in the eyes, and that's all he remembered.

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Elizabeth had just got out of the shower when she heard her phone ring, she quickly made her way into the bedroom to answer it.

"Hey, Sam. You get the tape playing yet?"

_"No, that's not why I called. I got a message from Gibson about a half hour ago, I just now saw it. Said something wierd, like someone new was at No Man's Land, and that we should check it out. Thought maybe you could head over there?_

"Yeah, that's fine, I'll leave in a few minutes."

_"Great. Keep me posted."_

"Will do." she said, and hung up.

**No Man's Land**

Elizabeth had just arrived, and walked through the door. She quickly notices the whole place is torn apart. She pulls out her phone and calls Sam.

"Hey, it's me. I'm at Gibson's...the place is completely trashed, it's like a disaster zone in here."

_"What? Whoever Gibson was talking to...we need to find her."_

"You think it could be her? The demon we're looking for?"

_"Well it's not the a normal demon, so I'm guessing she could be as powerful as Lilith was."_

"Great..." Elizabeth started, then noticed something in the corner. "Sam, I'll get back to you in a sec. I need to check something."

She walked over to the corner of the bar, and finally saw Gibson sitting there curled up.

"Gibson, what happened?"

"My head...I don't know, it hurts." he said, before screaming. "Please make it stop." He'd lost any memory of what had happened before.

She tried comforting him, but then he started to completely lose it. He was saying things, things she didn't understand. She didn't know what to do with him, physically he looked fine. Plus, how could she explain this. She then thought of something, or someone, who could help.

**Dr. Meyer's Office**

Elizabeth knocked on the door, with one arm still around Gibson.

Dr. Meyer opened the door.

"Elizabeth...what a surprise." She then saw Gibson, and faked surprise and concern. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I'm not sure what happend, something probably having to do with my lifestyle, and I hate asking...but is there anything you could do for him? It's like he's going insane, he doesn't even remember what happened.

"Well I can't promise anything...but I can try. I'm glad you trust me enough to bring him here."

Elizabeth nodded, and was about to go talk to Sam, but Dr. Meyer grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Like I said, I'm glad you trusted me. Now I need you to do something for me." Mya said, putting her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, her eyes going greyish again. It was too late for Elizabeth to fight her, and internally she was shocked. She then felt like she was hit with black smoke, but it wasn't possession. Once it was over...the instinct to fight Dr. Meyer was gone.

**Sam's Motel Room.**

Elizabeth walked into Sam's motel room, and Sam look happy to see her.

"Hey, is Gibson safe?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled. "Yea, Dr. Meyer is going to help."

"Good." he replied. "Look, I got the tape to play finally." He then hit play. "We can finally figure out who the demon is possessing...and maybe it'll lead us to the one we really want."

Elizabeth only nodded. As Sam started the tape, she backed away until she reached a duffel bag. She quickly grabbed the Colt out of it, and hit it inside her jacket, then made her way back to Sam.

Sam suddenly paused the video, a surprised look on his face. It was blurry, but there was no mistaking it. It was Dr. Meyer. Sam knew then that she wasn't just the demon who killed the man, but the one who they were working for. Her job was the perfect cover.

"Liz...it's Dr. Meyer." he said. He expected her to be shocked too, but she wasn't. He was about to ask what was wrong when Liz suddenly knocked him out from behind, and then left with the gun.

**Dr. Meyers**

Dr. Meyer opened the door for Elizabeth, and Elizabeth handed her the gun.

"So, that was easy enough. Everything go okay?" asked Mya.

"Sam knows...about you." she told her. "He's out cold now though." Liz was very mechanical.

"Good...but Liz, why didn't you just kill him?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess because you didn't tell me to." she answered.

"Of course, my mistake. Elizabeth, I need you to take care of him for me...all of them actually."

"Of course Dr. Meyer..."

"Elizabeth, it's Mya."

Elizabeth nodded. Gibson's memories started coming back, as well as his sanity. As Mya walked over to her chair, he tried getting Elizabeth to notice him, and hopefully get her back. It didn't work though...and Mya noticed.

"Oh Gibson dear, you've been such a fun pet. I have no use for you anymore, however."

Gibson panicked...

"Elizabeth, please go do what I asked." she ordered. Elizabeth nodded, and left the room. Mya than waved her hand, and snapped Gibson's neck.

Thank Goodness...he had been so annoying.

__

**No Man's Land**

Sam had sent Jaimie and Reese to visit the bar since Elizabeth had left in a hurry with Gibson. The two were looking around when Elizabeth heard Sam over her comm link.

"What, sorry couldn't hear you." she said.

_"Something's wrong with Liz, she's possesed or something. Dr. Meyer is our demon...and I do mean the demon we've been looking for."_

"Awesome. What do we do?"

_"I don't know...Liz, or whoever was possessing her, knocked me out and took off. She has the Colt. Maybe you and Reese should get back here, she could be anywhere and we need to figure out what to do."_

"We're not going to have to..."

_"No, don't think like that."_

"Okay, we'll be right there." Jaimie hung up.

"What is it?" Reese asked.

"It's Liz...she's possessed or something, Sam wants us to go to the motel until we find her and figure something out."

"Tell me she'll be fine..."

"Yeah, I'm sure she will."

He nodded, and they headed to the exit, only to see Elizabeth standing in front of them.

"You leaving? Why?" she asked, smirking.

"Because your not Elizabeth..." Jaimie said.

"Sure I am."

"Right." said Reese.

Elizabeth then ran towards them, and had them trapped in front of the exit without a way out.

"Elizabeth, I know this isn't you. You can fight it." said Jaimie.

"Shut up. I have to kill you."

"No you don't...we both know your not her." said Reese. Jaimie then pushed Elizabeth back. Elizabeth tried grabbing her, but Jaimie blocked her.

"I don't get it. You have an anti-possession tattoo. How are you possessed?" Jaime asked.

"I'm not possessed. Why are you fighting me? I have to kill you."

"No, you don't." she said. Elizabeth finally landed a punch, and Jaimie fell backwards. Reese helped her to her feet.

"Liz!" the three of them heard.

They turned to see Sam.

"It's you." she said, walking towards him. He threw holy water on her, it did nothing.

"Sam, it's something else, she's not possessed." said Jaimie.

Elizabeth used this as a distraction and attacked Sam. Once on the ground, she tried to grab for her gun. Sam fought back, until he had Elizabeth pinned down.

"Elizabeth, stop." he said, when she didn't he hit her, practically knocking her out. She gathered herself, and was about to hit him back, but she stopped. Suddenly she was aware of what she was doing. She shoved herself away from Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Sam asked. Jaimie and Reese walked over. Sam stood, and then Reese helped Elizabeth to her feet.

"No" she said. "Last thing I remember was coming here, finding Gibson, and heading to see Dr. Meyer."

"Oh god...your not serious?"

"Sorry, I saw her on the tape. It's her."

"Perfect."

"So, you have no idea what she did to you?"

"No..I can't remember anything."

"Great. How is it possible that I wasn't possessed...what is she like hypnotizing people or something?"

"Seems like it somehow. I know Lilith was pretty powerful, but I've never seen anything like this."

Suddenly Sam's phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyways. Elizabeth, Jaimie, and Reese looked at him, curious. Sam put the phone on speaker, but motioned for the others not to say anything.

"Hello."

_"Hello, Sam Winchester. I've been waiting a long time to talk to you...you do remember me don't you? Think about it Sam...who were you after before your dearest brother decided to run off. You really think I just disappeared?"_

"Mya."

_"Correct. You don't know how happy I am to finally have you guys where I want you. Now if only Dean would show up..."_

"He's not coming."

_"Hmm, maybe not, but I'll settle for the rest of you."_

"How'd you do it? Or should I ask what exactly it is your doing?"

_"Oh that, yea I've learned some new tricks, I have a few of my witch friends to thank for that. Either way...I have exactly what I want. Your niece isn't playing on your team anymore...how's that feel?"_

"Feels fine actually...Elizabeth wouldn't hurt us. The Liz I know wouldn't have anything to do with you."

_"Oh really? Well, did you know it was Elizabeth who let me in on her secrets? What would you say if I told you it was her that told me about your newest lover? Her name was what...Emma. I met her actually, sweet lady. Well, she was anyways." Mya said, laughing._

"What did you do?"

_"Oh...that got your attention. What did I do...well, I stabbed her in the heart."_

Sam stopped talking. Jaimie reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

_"What, cat got your tounge? Look, your not going to stop me. I've got several demons with me, and we're going to tear this town apart. Good luck Sam, your going to need it." _

Mya hung up...and Sam put his phone down.

"Sam..." Jaimie started.

"Don't...look, we need a plan. We've got to find Mya before she ruins the entire city. Elizabeth, maybe you can..." Sam trailed off as he looked around. He didn't see her.


	57. Episode 12, Chpt 4

**Episode 12, Chpt 4**

**Lancaster, PA**

**Motel**

Dean and Bela walked into the motel where Dean had been staying. Dean quickly started grabbing his things. Bela found her way to the bed and sat down. Neither of them had said much the whole way to the motel.

Once Dean finished gathering up his things, he finally noticed Bela. He'd been so overwhelmed with her being back that he hadn't really taken in what state she was in physically. She was incredibly thin, her once golden hair was darker and short, and she was pretty pale. She had dark circles under her eyes. It was almost painful to look at.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, concerned. Yes they had to get to Philly, but right now he had to make sure she was up for all of this.

"Yeah, fine." she answered quickly, slightly embarrassed that he had to see her like this.

"Bela..." he said stirnly, he clearly wasn't buying it.

"Look Dean, I'm exhausted, and overwhelmed, but I'm okay. All I want right now is to find Elizabeth and stop this demon." she said, near tears.

Dean sat down next to her, and took her hand.

"We'll find her...she's in good hands with Sam. We don't really know if Mya is there, and I may not know Elizabeth, but I'm betting she can take care of herself." he said, then turned Bela's face towards him. "She's your daughter, and I don't know anyone tougher than you..."

"Our daughter" Bela interrupted. "I haven't been able to ever say that."

Dean smiled. He still couldn't beleive it.

"Ok, even better right? I just need to make sure your strong enough physically to go with me. I just got you back, and I don't think Elizabeth or myself would handle it if you got yourself killed after we just got you back. We do this smart, or not at all."

"Dean, sweetheart...when have you ever known me to do anything that wasn't smart?" she asked, smirking.

He laughed.

"Look, we'll go and stop to get food. I just need to rest and eat something. You're not going without me." she said firmly.

"Okay. Let's go." he said, standing up. He put his hand out, she took it and stood. Dean then grabbed his keys and they headed out to Dean's car.


	58. Episode 12, Chpt 5

**Episode 12, Chapter 5**

**No Man's Land**

"Hey." said Jaimie, who just came back into the bar.

"How's it look out there?" Sam asked.

"I went pretty far, nothing too bad yet. I did see a few crazy teens setting a few places on fire, don't know if that's Mya's doing or just stupid teenagers."

"We need to head back to the motel, she called from there."

"Are we ready to fight her?" Jaimie asked.

"I don't know, I'd like to think so...but not without Liz."

**Dark Horse Bar.**

Reese had been looking for Elizabeth, and just checked her apartment, so he headed down to the bar.

He was walking down the stairs when he saw her come from the back room, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She knew he was there.

"Unless your here for a drink, than you can go." she told him, not even looking at him.

"They need you Liz...why'd you run?" he asked quietly.

"Did you hear what I said? I don't want to talk."

She pours the whiskey in a glass and drinks it, then slams it down on the bar.

"Whatever the demon did to you, it's over now...so who are you? I'm pretty sure the Elizabeth I know isn't here right now."

"Well then maybe you don't know her, maybe she's a figment of your imagination."

He knew what was bugging her...

"Liz, you aren't responsible for what happened. It's not your fault, she made you."

"Actually it is my fault...see I told her all about us before she did that freaky mind possession thing on me. I trusted her, I let her in. What the hell was I thinking? I know better, hell Sam taught me better...I keep thinking I'm as good as he is, that I'm as good as he was."

Reese knew that the _he _actually meant her father...she hadn't ever met the man and she was sitting here comparing herself to him.

"Come on Liz, this isn't about that. This isn't about your father, it's about you." Reese told her, walking up to her. "I know you feel guilty...but trusting her doesn't make it your fault." She still wasn't looking at him, so he put his hand on her chin, making him face her. "Look at me Elizabeth."

So she does, and he continues.

"What are you so afraid of? Why'd you run?"

"You don't understand. Emma's dead...I have a feeling Gibson is too. It just isn't worth it Reese. At the end of all this that could be any one of us. And I...I don't want you to be next." she admitted, then turned and walked away from him to the other side of the bar. He watched her walk away. He understood...it's not like he wanted to see anything happen to her either. Maybe they weren't ready to say their I Love You's...but there was no doubt in either of there minds how much they cared for each other, and this was the closest Elizabeth had ever come to admitting her feelings out loud.

He walked towards her, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, and stopped when he stood right behind her.

"Liz, if this wasn't worth it...if our lives didn't matter so much to each other, than I would help you finish this bottle. Thing is, it does matter. What we feel about each other matters, and how much you care about Sam and Jaimie matter. I get that it hurts like hell...but that's what makes it worth it."

He put his hands on both her shoulders. She finally turned around facing him. He put the bottle back down on the counter.

"Reese what if it hurts too much, what if I can't take the pain." she asked quietly, no tears actually came out, but her eyes glistened.

Reese didn't say anything. He took his hand and pushed her hair out of her face, then slowly leaned in. She met him half way, and they kissed just as slowly. Every ounce of pain she felt was taken away for now as they stood there together. Reese pulled back for a second, brushed her fallen hair back again, then leaned back in to continue their kiss. The pace sped up a bit as their tongues intertwined. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him, bring them to rest on the back of his shoulders. Finally the broke away, and he pulled her close as she rested her head on his chest.

She finally spoke.

"It feels like there's always something. I finally felt happy with my life and now all of this...there's always going to be another demon or monster, it never ends."

"Yeah, and there will always be another hunter to take care of it. Just like being a cop...crime doesn't go away."

She nodded.

"So, are you ready to go back? Your good at your job, and they really need you."

"Yeah...but maybe you should go back to the precinct, or stay here."

"No. Whether you like it or not I'm in this."

She nodded again, there was no use in arguing with him, he was as stubborn as she was.

**Dr. Meyer's office**

Mya was standing in front of a few other demons in her office.

"Alright, I want this whole city going mad. Tell the others I want them to possess as many people in the city as they can. I'm going to make my rounds as well, get people to go crazy. I've made my presence known to both Winchesters...I can't imagine Dean is going to just stay gone while the world crumbles."

The demons nodded, and left, all but one.

"Is she still alive?" Mya asked.

"Yes. She's still at the apartment, it make take a while to bring her here."

"Good. Wait for my call. I don't want her here until I have Dean, or Elizabeth...or both of them."

"Got it." he said, nodding, then disappeared. Mya left as well.

**No Man's Land**

"There's not going to be a lot I can do to keep Mya from controlling people...so I guess we keep her distracted so that she can't do it. She also seems to need a small break after only one time. Thing is, I don't know how we're even going to get close to her. We don't know where she is..."

"No you don't...but I might." said Elizabeth, her and Reese walked into the room.

Sam smiled a little.

"Sam, I'm sorry I ran..." she started.

"No, it's okay. What's your idea?" Sam asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "Mya doesn't know that I am back to normal...we could use that against her. I can call her, find out where she is."

"Won't she figure it out once she sees you?" asked Jaimie.

"Maybe...but by then we'll know where she's at. Look, we find out where she is, and then we attack. It's the only chance we have. I know where she put the Colt after she made me give it to her, so after she lets me in I'll find it...then you guys can come in."

"I don't really like this idea...but your right, it's all we have." Sam said.

"Great, I'll go then. I have my comm set turned on...so when you hear me tap it 3 times, you guys head in."

She turned to the exit, ready to leave.

"Liz." Sam called. "Good luck"

She nodded, then smiled at Jaimie and Reese.

"I'll be fine." she assured them. Then she walked out the door.

**Impala, leaving Lancaster.**

Dean and Bela had just left Lancaster, and had stopped at a burger place on the way out. Bela was unwrapping her sandwhich and Dean decided to call Bobby.

"Hey, it's me." Dean said when Bobby answered. "So that demon, Mya...I think she's in Philly, and I need you to give me Sam or Elizabeth's address."

"Your going back?" Bobby asked, surprised.

"Yeah we have to. I have no doubt that Mya's going to go after them, who knows when. On the way to Philly now."

"Good...and what do you mean we?"

"Long story, I'll have to explain later." Dean answered.

"OK." Bobby said, and gave Dean Elizabeth's Apartment address.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Sure, need any help let me know."

"Yeah, I will." Dean said, and hung up. Bela looked over at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Dean touched her hand, before putting his back on the steering will.


	59. Episode 12, Chpt 6

**Episode 12, Chapter 6**

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Sam, Jaimie, and Reese were getting things together, like salt, holy water, and the knife. They were all waiting to hear from Elizabeth, but had decided only to give her a half hour to contact them before the went after her on their own. Sam had a major headache, and wasn't really sure if it from being upset about Emma or in general just more demon stuff. He really was sad about Emma, but he was used to the losses. That didn't mean it didn't hurt every time he lost someone he cared for. Then again, Mya could have been lying just to get to him. Until he found a body what she said meant nothing to him. He grabbed a few asperin as Reese walked over.

"You ok?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, fine." Sam answered. "Thanks for your help, and for bringing Elizabeth back. She needed that."

"Yeah of course, anytime." said Reese.

Jaimie then walked over after and grabbed her jacket.

Sam took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm not saying anything's going to happen...I'm the oldest here, so if something happens to me you go on without me." Sam told them.

"That is not going to happen..we're all making it." said Jaimie.

Sam smiled at her positive attitude.

**Dr. Meyer's Office**

Elizabeth had called Mya and told her that she'd killed Jaimie and Reese. She now headed into Mya's office where Mya was waiting for her. Mya had been off trying to use her abilities on several people, but after getting Elizabeth's message she made her way back to the office. Liz would be a powerful alli, but she'd probably need another 'dose' of Mya's mind control...unless Liz managed to stay loyal and didn't get her memory( or really her mind) back.

"Liz, so yood your here. What took so long darling?" Mya asked.

Elizabeth worked hard to make sure she kept her face emotionless, and closed her mind as much as she could so that Mya couldn't tell she was back to normal.

"They ran. I had to hunt them down."

"I'm sure the kill was pleasing for you?" asked Mya.

"Yes. Of course." Elizabeth answered, but inside she was cringing.

"I'm happy to have you back. Get some rest if you want, I'll be back shortly. I'd like you to join me when I return...we have a lot to do. I'm hoping to draw out both Winchesters, and I'd love for you to be by my side when I kill them."

Mya of course left out the part where she wanted Dean to watch Liz die...and if Dean didn't show Sam watching her die would have to be good enough.. Elizabeth made sure she didn't look surprised to learn that Mya was trying to draw Dean out. Oh boy...she wasn't ready to deal with her father issues just yet, another reason she was praying Dean didn't come back.

As Mya left, Elizabeth made her way around the room. Who knows if it was even here, but she hoped the Colt would be there if she'd given it to Mya. As she searched, she sent Sam a message.

_Soo, Mya is drying to draw you out...along with daddy dearest._

_Wait, she's trying to get Dean here?_

_Yep..said she wanted both of you._

_Well good luck to her, he isn't coming back...I used to think so, but he's shown no sign of returning to the life._

_I know Sam._

"Got it." Liz said out loud, as she finally located the gun.

_Found the Colt, its time for you guys to head this way, Mya should be back soon._

Elizabeth put her phone away and turned around to find two of Mya's demons staring at her.

"Hi." she said, trying to play dumb. It didn't work. They grabbed Elizabeth, then called for Mya telling her to get back.

A few moments later, Mya stands in front of her while the demons hold her from both sides. Mya slaps her across the face.

"Wow...how did you pull that one off? I could have sworn you were on my side." said Mya.

"Because I'm me..." Elizabeth said, smirking.

Mya hits her again, then takes a knife and runs it along the bottom of Liz's stomach. Liz tries not to flinch, holding her thoughts together.

"You're taking this so well, such a fighter. It's a shame that I'm going to have waste such a talented girl. I could just do it to you again..." Mya said. Liz made sure not to even look at her, hoping that would help prevent Mya from using her again.

"Liz, no sense fighting it. You're outnumbered, you'd die in seconds."

Liz looks around to see about five demons around the room.

"I think it's about to get more interesting than you think." said Elizabeth.

Mya looked at her, then rolled her eyes. However a moment later, Sam and Jaimie shot out the glass window and came through. Liz got out from the demon's grasp, and backed up to the door and let Reese inside.

Sam and Jaimie started fighting the demons, Reese went after the security guards that were by the door who were under Mya's control, and Liz went straight for Mya.


	60. Episode 12, Chpt 7

**Episode 12, Chapter 7**

**Dr. Meyer's Office**

Sam and Jaimie were both still fighting Mya's demonic lackeys while Reese had taken down one of the security guards and now was fighting the other one. They used every trick in the book, splashing them with holy water and then using the knife on them.

Elizabeth managed to distract Mya with enough holy water and fighting skills to grab the Colt from the floor. Elizabeth turned to check on the rest of her team and Mya made her way for the back exit that was up the stairs. She was completely pissed, this wasn't going according to planned. Sam saw her and smiled as he knew Mya was headed right into the devil's trap. As Sam went after her, Elizabeth took the time to help Reese and Jaimie with the last few demons after she saw Reese being trapped against a wall.

After Mya was in the trap, Sam smirked at her. She looked down, then glared at him. He knew it wouldn't hold her for long, so he pulled out the knife and attacked. He had the knife to her throat.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Oh your new girlfriend...gone. Does it bother you that my face was the last thing she saw?"

Sam said nothing, instead he slammed his head into hers. He was close to stabbing her with the knife, but she shoved him to the ground a decent ways, and then she cracked the trap. Elizabeth had made her way over to Mya and Sam. Sam stood up, and Mya was about to throw him again when Elizabeth lifted the Colt up. Right when she was about to pull the trigger Mya finally decided she was in a bad spot, and threw back her head leaving the body she was possessing. Sam ran forward to catch the woman, who was barely breathing.

"Have Reese get an ambulance over here." Sam said to Elizabeth. She nodded, and called Reese over.

He quickly got out his phone and called for backup and an ambulance. Most of the demons had been killed and their 'meatsuits' weren't able to be saved, though the security officers under Mya's control would be okay.

Reese had them get out of there before the other cops showed up and told them he'd figure out what to say. They thanked him, and headed to Elizabeth's apartment. On the way there, Sam changed his mind and headed back for the motel. He had to find out if Mya was telling the truth about Emma. Elizabeth and Jaimie went on to Elizabeth's place.

**Motel**

Sam had returned to his room, but found no body. If Mya killed her here, she hadn't left any evidence. He pulled out his phone and dialed Emma's number, but she didn't answer. Sam wasn't sure what to think...she always answered her phone. Maybe Mya was telling the truth...but he wasn't going to believe it until he saw the body. Sam decides to head over to Emma's home.

Sam arrived 15 minutes later at Emma's place, but she didn't seem to be home. He finally broke in and looked around. All the lights were off, no one was home. He sighed, dropping his head. Either Mya was telling him the truth, or she took Emma..either way was bad. Sam then left, heading back to Elizabeth's.

**Elizabeth's Apartment, Night**

"So, things are quiet." said Elizabeth. "The demons are still out there though, and who knows about Mya."

"Yeah well, news seems to think whatever was going on in the city is back to normal now." Sam said. "Mya must not be giving her demons any orders."

"Normal...maybe to them." said Jaime. Sam nodded.

"Sam, I...I..." Elizabeth started.

"Don't Liz." Sam interrupted. "We all lose people...and I've had my share of it over the years, it doesn't really get any easier but I can accept it, and until I find some proof I'll continue thinking she's alive. As long as we're in this life it's a chance we are going to take. We can't live without caring about people, trust me that leads to nothing good...but unfortunately it means getting your heart hurt a few times. It doesn't hurt as much as losing my brother."

"Yeah well, death is one thing, abandoning your family is another." said Elizabeth. "Sam, I am sorry though, if I hadn't told her..." she trailed off.

"I told you it wasn't your fault, and I meant it. Besides, your plan stopped several demons and at least momentarily got rid of Mya. I know who you are Liz, and I trust you completely. I think you're figuring out who you are as well."

"Yeah, I guess I am. Look Sam, I don't completely hate him, not as much as I used to anyways. I blamed him Sam, and I hated that he didn't stick around and put a bullet in the son of a bitch who killed my mother. Thing is when it came down to it, I couldn't just kill Crowley either, atleast not on his terms. And today...I was about to run too. I felt that guilt and so I wanted to leave."

"I knew you'd come back." Sam told her. "With or without Reese...I'm glad he went after you, but eventually you would've came back on your own."

Elizabeth smiled. He had so much faith in her, she'd never understand it. She barely trusted herself.

"So, what do we do about Mya?" Jaimie asked.

"Well, we find the demons that are still around here, and then we find her. Next time we see her she's not going to live." said Sam.

"Yeah...for Gibson, and Emma." said Jaimie sadly. Elizabeth and Sam agreed. Gibson was a good friend to them, and he was far to young to have died.

Elizabeth hears a knock at the door, and goes in from the balcony to open it, finding Reese standing there.

"Hey." she said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey..everythings quiet at the precinct, thought I'd come check on you guys."

"Thanks. Everythings okay now for the most part. Come on in." she told him.

He nodded, and walked inside. Jaimie and Sam come in from the balcony.

"So, I have school tomorrow, and since we've agreed that there's nothing more we can do tonight I'm going to go to bed. You okay if I crash here?" Jaimie asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah of course, spare beds all yours." answered Elizabeth.

"Awesome." Jaimie then sleepily made her way to the spare bedroom.

"I'm heading back out to the balcony. Need some fresh air and quiet." Sam told her. Elizabeth smiled, letting him know that was fine.

Elizabeth turned to Reese, noticing it was just the two of them now.

Elizabeth heads over to the couch, motioning for Reese to come sit. He came down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders as they both leaned back.

"You really okay?" he asked her.

"I think so, at least I will be." she answered. "Look, I never thanked you enough for coming after me."

"I have this feeling you'd do the same for me." he told her. "And I also couldn't let you go and blame yourself."

"I know, and I know it wasn't really my fault but I still feel so much guilt."

"I think that's just being human Liz." Reese tightened his arm around her shoulder.  
Elizabeth leaned over placing her head on his shoulder. Where was this man all the time she'd been hurting the last few years? They both sat there without saying a word. Right when they were about to start talking again, Elizabeth heard another knock on the door. Reese let her up to get it, but Elizabeth's first move was to grab a gun and hide it inside her jacket as she walked cautiously to the door.

Liz reached out and opened her door. She then froze. _What the hell?_


	61. Episode 13, Chpt 1

**Episode 13, Chapter 1**

_**Previously:**_

_**Elizabeth heard another knock on the door. Reese let her up to get it, but Elizabeth's first move was to grab a gun and hide it inside her jacket as she walked cautiously to the door. **_

_**Liz reached out and opened her door. She then froze. What the hell?**_

_**Now:**_

Elizabeth had opened the door to find Dean Winchester standing there. She knew it was him, she'd seen a few pictures when she'd been at Bobby's before. He on the other hadn't didn't realize she knew.

"Hi." he said awkardly. "I'm looking for Sam, Bobby Singer said I could find him here." He told her. He wasn't quite ready to come out and say _'Hi I'm Dean, I'm your father and by the way your mom's alive.**' **_

Elizabeth on the other hand decided to get straight to the point.

"Yeah, I know who you are _Dean_, and I'm wondering what the hell you are doing here..."

Reese heard her from his spot on the couch and decided to get up and go to the kitchen to make some coffee...this was something she needed to do by herself.

Dean took a deep breath.

"I came back because of a demon named Mya, I think she's here, and I need to talk to Sam. I am going to assume you're Elizabeth...I'm here to help." God his words weren't coming out as planned.

"Okay first, we don't really need your help, and second...we know who she is and have it under control. If you want to talk to Sam you can come back later, everyone's tired." she said sharply.

"Look Elizabeth, there's something I've..." Dean started, but was interrupted.

"Don't. You don't even know me...how the hell do you even know my name?"

"That's a long story actually, and I've tried get up to date on what's been going on. Thing is, I do know who are are and I know that you're my..."

"Do not even finish that sentence." Elizabeth said, her voice going lower and somewhat dangerous. Elizabeth forced herself to be angry and sharp with him because inside she had so many emotions she couldn't stand it. She was angry, she was hurt and sad, and yet she was almost releived he was there...but he didn't need to know that. She told herself she was releived because Sam needed him.  
"If you knew, why did it take you seven years to show up? Where were you when my mother was killed? How about when Sam really needed you? Don't try to tell me you came to help, we've been doing just fine without you."

Dean couldn't say anything...she was mostly right. He looked down at his feet, then started to say something else when he and Elizabeth heard another voice.

"Lizzy...please just stop."

Dean stepped aside to let Elizabeth see Bela for the first time. Elizabeth's jaw dropped, but then her face went right back to anger. She turned to Dean.

"What the hell is this, some sick joke? This is not real...you should go, now. I can't beleive.."

"Elizabeth, it's okay, I'm real I promise." Bela said, walking closer.

"No, stay back." Liz said, and pulled out her gun.

Bela placed her hands out in front of her, but didn't back away. Dean to stood his ground.

"Look, I've already been through all of this with her." Dean said. "She had me run all the tests...she's human."

"I can prove it if you want." Bela told her, taking out a small silver knife. Liz however took a step forward, taking the knife from Bela's hand. Like Dean, Liz didn't need her to prove it. She wanted to freak out and ask questions, but she couldn't at the moment as she felt the tears form. Elizabeth reached for Bela, and threw her arms around her mother for the first time in seven years. Bela finally let herself relax as her own eyes misted up. She held Elizabeth tighter, neither moving. Dean smiled for the first time since they'd gotten there. He knew Liz wouldn't be that accepting of him, but Bela was exactly what she needed.

Sam had heard the yelling from the balcony and made his way to the front door, he stopped dead when he saw Dean. Dean turned his head and look at him.

"Hey Sammy." Dean whispered.

Liz finally pulled back, and stepped backwards into her apartment, then motioned Bela and Dean to come inside. Reese came back in with a few paper cups and a pot of coffee...seemed like they were going to need it. Sam sat down on the chair, Liz and Bela sat down on the couch, and Dean leaned against the armrest next to Bela.

Reese poured coffee, then put his hand on Liz's shoulder. He leaned over and whispered.  
"I'm going to head back to the precinct, call me later." he said. Liz nodded...she got really lucky with Reese.

As Reese left, the four of them looked at each other..._who was going to start first?_


	62. Episode 13, Chpt 2

**Episode 13, Chapt 2**

**Elizabeth's Apartment.**

Everyone had been looking at each other for a few minutes when Elizabeth finally spoke up, not being able to stand the silence.

"Ok, so can we please have some explanations? I want to know why, and how..."

"Well I..." Dean started.

"OK you know what, I'll go first." said Bela. Dean nodded. "I wasn't killed...the Demon you're after, Mya I guess, had me taken the night before my 'death'. She placed a shapeshifter in my place and..."

"You were acting different." Elizabeth interrupted.

Bela smiled. "Yeah...I've been in some dingy apartment for the past seven years. First there were several demons, but the last few months only one has been keeping an eye on me, so when he went out I managed to pick the lock and call a friend to help get me out."

"So how did you and Dean meet up?" asked Sam.

"Lancaster." said Dean. "I've been keeping an eye on what's been going on with you lately, I found out you were still hunting...and with two other people. I got wind of Mya eventually and decided that it was time I try and deal with my issues and come back. I thought maybe tracking Mya down first was a good idea, so I heard she'd been in Lancaster a few weeks ago. I went there a few days ago and that's when me and Bela ran into each other."

"And I went there because I thought maybe someone knew where you were." said Bela, to Elizabeth. "I figured you weren't still living there, but after the demons told me about Dean disappearing I had no idea where you'd be. So we ran into each other and I told him everything. We packed and came straight here."

"But why? Why save you, why not just actually have Crowley kill you?" asked Elizabeth, still confused.

"I don't know, I think they wanted to be able to use me against Dean again...use both of us."

"Makes sense...Mya wanted to draw him out." Elizabeth said, not talking to Dean directly. "It's just hard...I had to mourn, I've thought you were dead for seven whole years. I almost don't know what to do right now."

"I know, and I don't expect you to just have us jump back into normalcy...I've missed so much of your life." Bela told her.

Elizabeth shook her head though. "No, I just got you back...it may be weird but there is nothing I wanted more than to have you back, and now I do."

Bela put an arm around her shoulder as the sat there. Dean couldn't help but stare at him. Sam on the other hand, he didn't know what to say to Dean. His brother had left...Sam knew he was in pain after losing so much, losing Bela...but that didn't mean it didn't feel like Dean abandoned him.

"So...what about Mya...you said you guys knew already and I've got a feeling some things have already went down." said Dean.

"Oh boy." said Elizabeth. She looked at Sam. "Is this my story or yours?" Sam just looked at her.

"Right.." she continued. "Well we knew there was a head demon that was not only having other demons do her dirty work, but also making deals with regular criminals in this town...we just didn't know what demon. Found out a day or so ago that it was Mya...or better known as Dr. Sara Meyer, my uh...my psychiatrist." Elizabeth whispered the last part.

Dean looked surprise, so did Bela.

"You were seeing a..." Bela started.

"Yeah, well it was court ordered. Had a little incident on a case about a year and a half ago, they thought I was a reckless driver and that I knocked out a security guard...little did they know it was possessed security guard. So I was sent to therapy...but about 6 months ago after a small breakthrough on some of my issues, I decided to trust her and continue therapy. Guess I trusted the wrong person." Elizabeth said guiltily.

Sam felt bad for her...how long was it going to take for Elizabeth to really understand that it wasn't her fault?

"So, Mya used Liz here and killed a few of our friends...but we then went straight for her with Elizabeth's planning. Killed a few demons and saved a couple of cops...but Mya escaped the body she was riding right before we had the chance to put a bullet in her chest." said Sam.

"So she's still out there then?" asked Bela.

Sam and Elizabeth nodded.

"So are a few of her demons...there seems to still be activity in the area, but Mya's definately not here."

"Well then we need to kill them and find her." said Dean.

"Dean, maybe we should handle it..." said Sam.

"I know you're mad Sam...and I'm really sorry. I may be a bit out of practice but I'm still up for it. I thinking find Mya is more important."

Sam and Elizabeth knew he was right.

"I agree as well...although I may be less up for it then Dean. I can do whatever research you need me to do until I get back on my feet again." said Bela.

They all agreed...the rest of the demons had to be taken care of.

Bela was practically falling asleep on the couch when Sam stood up.

"OK well, I'm in need of a good night's sleep so I'm heading back to the motel. You good with Jaimie staying?" Sam asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow." she answered.

"Alright." Sam said, and turned to Dean. "Look, I'm still angry with you...but you're welcome to come with." Sam said.

"Thanks Sammy...I need to do something first." Dean said. Sam nodded, then headed out the door.

Dean and Elizabeth looked over to see Bela was asleep. Elizabeth then headed to the kitchen for more coffee, she expected Dean was staying in there with Bela...but she was wrong when she heard him walk up behind her.

"I don't know what to say to you." Dean admitted. Elizabeth looked up, but said nothing.

"Elizabeth...I can't say I wouldn't have left hunting behind...but I swear if I'd known about you I would have stayed or taken you with me. I'm not putting the blame on your mom at all, I want you to know that...she did a good job with you. I guess I should have stuck around long enough to say goodbye to Sam and then I would've known you."

"Why'd you leave?" she finally asked.

"Honestly...I'm not sure. After so many people, so many friends dying...I couldn't handle it anymore...guess I thought it would be better for everyone if I wasn't hunting anymore, I thought maybe the demons and other things would stop hurting people because of me. Your mom...she was the last straw. Knowing she was alive but out of my life was one thing...but hearing she had died because of me when she wasn't even involved with me anymore, that hurt too much. I can't think of anything else to say...but I can promise that it won't happen again. I know you hate me..."

"No." she interrupted. "I'm hurt, and angry...and I told myself for years that I despised you...but what I wanted was for you to kill the demon who killed my mother. I did blame you...but this last year I've learned that some of that blame was really me blaming myself, even though I couldn't have done anything. I think what I told myself was hate was really me feeling that you'd abandoned us. Thing is, yesterday I almost ran away from it all, just like you. I guess that's when I stopped blaming you."

Elizabeth paused, but Dean stayed silent. So she continued...

"I can't say that I am not angry with you. Truth is, I don't really know you...but I will forgive you, eventually. I need time, and I can't promise how long that will take for me to get over everything. I can see how much mom cares about you...I think I've always know that. There was always something missing in her life, even though we had each other. I want some kind of relationship with you, not just for me but for her...I just don't know when."

"Elizabeth...I don't expect anything from you. I came here hoping that we could have that...but I don't expect it. I know what losing a parent feels like and having a a dad that's never there for you. I know I didn't know about you, but that doesn't mean you didn't feel like I left you. Take as much time as you want, but I'm not going anywhere."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Thanks, but no. I think I'm going to head to the motel...there's someone I need to talk with." he said.

"Right...you know that may actually be more challenging then this conversation." she said.

"Yeah...I know." he said.

She nodded again as Dean walked out of the kitchen and headed for the door. She then took her coffee into the living area and set it down on the table while she draped a blanket over her mom. Elizabeth was still in shock, all she'd ever wanted was for her mom to come back...and here she was.

As she picked up her coffee again, she heard another knock on the door. Geez...

Elizabeth walked over to the door and opened it to find Reese.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey yourself...I thought you were at the office?"

"I was, did some paper and checked on everything from all the stuff with Mya. Looks like whatever control she had on people has all worn off, everything seems relatively normal."

"Good."

"Yeah...but what about you, are you okay?"

"Actually I am. Seeing him...so many different emotions were running through my head...but then mom's back and how can I not be happy? I have everything I've ever wanted since she 'died', and more."

Reese smiled. "I'm glad...and even though I'm glad that you are happy, you look exhausted." He told her honestly.

"I am...and I would love to tell you all about tonight as soon as I change into something more comfortable." she said.

"Alright, that sounds really good."

Elizabeth headed for her bedroom, then stopped to motion Reese to follow her, so he did.

"I figured with her asleep we'd better continue this conversation elsewhere." Elizabeth said as they walked into her room.

Reese nodded, and Elizabeth made her way into her small bathroom. Reese then sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off, then moved to where he was all the way on the bed leaning back against the board.

After only a couple minutes Elizabeth walked back out...and Reese couldn't help but stare. He was so used to seeing her in her somewhat stylish work clothes and leather fitted jacket that he couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised to see her in a soft chemise pajama set. Good God was she gorgeous.

Elizabeth walked over to the bed and scooted in next to Reese. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned her head back against his chest, and their hands intertwined as she told him of the night's events...they eventually both fell asleep.

**Next Morning.**

Elizabeth woke up to the smell of coffee, but also noticed that she was still in Jesse's arms. She smiled to herself as she slowly sat up. Reese then awoke and sat up as well.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"No idea..." Elizabeth said, then looked over him to her nightstand to see the clock. "10:00 AM" she told him. After all of last night's happenings she'd ended up getting around 9 hours of sleep...next to a very good looking guy, can you say lucky?

"Wow." he said, laughing. She grinned, and started to get out of bed when Reese snaked his arm around her waist, kissing her neck several times.

"You know I would love to continue to where this is headed." she started. "But I smell coffee, which means either Jaimie, my mom, or both of them are up..."

Reese grinned, but let her go. She laughed at the disappointed look on his face, then disappeared into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came back out to see Reese putting his shoes back on. She walked over to him and took his hand as he stood up. He then followed her out of the bedroom as they walked into the kitchen.

Bela was sitting at the bar area eating a bagel as Jaimie was making herself toast.

"Hey." Jaimie said seeing Elizabeth, and then Reese. "Oh, hey Reese."

They both said hi, neither noticing the look on Bela's face.

Elizabeth went and sat down next to Bela.

"I half expected to wake up and have none of this be real." Elizabeth told her.

"So did I." Bela agreed.

"Alright, I'm already late for school...luckily Sam called in for me and told them I was missing my first class, but I have to go." said Jaimie. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Yeah no problem." said Elizabeth. Jaimie preceded to the door, waving as she left.

Bela then looked at Reese again, this time Elizabeth noticed.

"Oh right, you didn't really meet." she said. She then introduced Reese and Bela...first stating Reese as a detective...then as her boyfriend. That status was still new to both of them.

Bela said hello...but she still wasn't sure about it. She just saw her daughter coming out of the same room as this man, and you can't say it isn't weird when the last time you saw your child she was sixteen. Hell, Bela'd only had to meet one of Liz's dates...now she was 22. Sleeping in the same bed was practically the norm right? She wasn't about to think about them having sex...ugh, granted she didn't know that they hadn't actually slept together.

"I have to get down to the precint, I'm on duty in an hour." Reese told Elizabeth.

"Ok, thanks for everything." she said. Reese nodded, then walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Call me later." he told her. She agreed.

After he left, Bela just looked at her. Elizabeth gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry..I just still think of you as sixteen." Bela told her.

Elizabeth laughed.

"Yeah, I can see that. For the record though...nothing happened. This relationship thing is still new to me, I haven't actually had many real ones."

"I know the feeling." Bela said.

"I'm still trying to get used to having you back...and trying to wrap my head around him being here too. I've got so many thoughts running through my head."

"Yeah, I'm still adjusting too...but I know part of what you're going through is my fault."

"Mom don't..." Elizabeth started.

"NO, let me finish. I should have told you, I should have to Dean actually. I know he wouldn't have just left you, and maybe the two of you could have had a relationship before now. I was scared...there were demons coming after me for helping save your dad's life, so I just left him with a letter. But it wasn't just that, I was scared of everything...the feelings I had for him were the only real feelings I've ever felt for anyone, and it was almost easier to run away. But I should have told you...and him. I wanted to protect you, but I think if he'd known then he might have been here to prevent anything from happening to us in the first place."

"I never blamed you...but I do see your point...you did the best you could though. I thought I was the luckiest kid in the world. Thing is, there were certain days where you looked unhappy...I didn't know it then, but now I know that you missed him."

"I did...there were those days where I regretted leaving without telling him everything. Then I'd look at you and all that pain would go away...Liz I was the lucky one. Dean gave me you, and it changed my life. I don't regret that for a second."

Liz could see her mom fighting back tears, and hugged her.

They both pulled away and looked up when they heard the door open. Sam and Dean walked in and headed to where both women were sitting.

"Hey." Sam said. He and Dean looked comfortable with each other...they'd obviously done some talking last night.

"Coffee?" Bela asked.

They both nodded and poured a glass.

"So, Jaimie at school?" Sam asked.

"Yep, left a little bit ago. Heard you called in for her..."

"Figured she could use the extra sleep."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So...we figure we probably should take care of the demon's that are still here." Sam told Elizabeth. By we he obviously meant him and Dean.

"That's probably a good idea." Elizabeth agreed. "Should we wait on Jaimie?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah...the more the better." said Sam.

"Good, because I have to go in to work..."

"Doesn't open until 5." Sam reminded her.

"I know, I promised Leonard I'd restock."

"Restock? What do you do?" Bela asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply, then shut it again. She should've seen this one coming...oops.

"I work at the Dark Horse bar..."

"You're a bartender." Bela asked, shocked. Dean did nothing but grin, laughing quietly. Sam on the other hand just stayed out of it.

"If its any consolation...I'm a really _great _bartender." Elizabeth said. This only caused Dean's laugh to get a bit louder, and Bela sent him a 'shut up' look.

Then Bela sighed...okay, so she hadn't expected her daughter to serve alcohol for a living...but she seemed to be doing well for herself, so who was she to judge, hell Bela had been a thief for years.

Seeing that Bela had seemed to have gotten over it, Elizabeth excused herself so she could go change for work.

"You need a ride?" Dean asked when Elizabeth came back, as she seemed to be in a hurry.

"Um no..." she answered. Dean looked down...he knew it was going to take her a while...but then she surprised him. "It's just downstairs at the end of the building. Really great thing about living in the same building as where you work, very short commute."

Dean smiled. Progress, she was having a real conversation with him. Bela couldn't help but smile too.

Elizabeth then made her way out the door. After a few minutes of silence, Sam also left, telling Dean and Bela he was going to go call Bobby and give him the details about what happened with Mya. The other two nodded and said goodbye.

Dean looked at Bela as she pulled out her phone, then gave her a questioning glance.

"My shapeshifter friend...I doubt that the demon's keeping an eye on him anymore with Mya gone. I'm going to give him a call and tell him he can go. Besides, I'm here...so even if Mya came for me I have you, Liz, Sam and Jaimie all here."

"Got it." Dean said.

Bela then quickly called Ethan, telling him it was safe to leave. She also told him he should go find his family, and try to talk to them. He agreed.  
After she hung up, Dean sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...better than okay actually. I kept telling myself all these years that the demons were lying, that you weren't gone and that Liz wasn't dead...but I have to admit that there were times I had doubts. I was worried that even if I escaped I'd never find either one of you, or that I would find out you guys were dead. And now...I'm just thankful to have her back, to have you back. Plus the added bonus of seeing the two of you in the same room."

"I'm still in shock I think...she's great. Talked to Sam though...apparently our stubbornness went straight to her. I'm surprised she even is talking to me."

"Yeah...with the two of us I don't think she ever stood a chance at not inheriting that quality. I'm sure she was worse after she thought I died...but the preteen version wasn't exactly easy either." Bela admitted, laughing a bit.

"No, I don't imagine so. Look, I just want you to know...I'm glad you kept her safe. I know it hurts that I didn't know, but I'm more happy knowing that she got to be normal for a long time."

"Yeah, I can only imagine how good of a hunter she is...but I'd be lying if I said part of me doesn't wish she'd never have become one." Bela said.

"God you have no idea...I always thought if I ever had a kid that I'd do anything to keep them out of this life...yet because I left she got into it anyways."

"I doubt that...with what the demons did to me and them going after all of us, I think she'd have ended up here with or without you."

Dean nodded...she was probably right.

"So...what now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm happy you're alive...and honestly I've missed you ever since you disappeared. I never expected to feel that way about you...especially the way we fought. The moment I realized how much I cared about you was a shock to me, and then you saved me from going to hell by finding Lilith...but it's been nearly 23 years, and I don't expect us just to be able to pick that up again, no matter how much I want it."

So Dean wasn't sure if she wanted him anymore? Wow...guess he didn't realize how much she'd missed him.

"Dean...every second I raised Elizabeth alone I missed you. I never opened up to anyone before, especially about my past. You think I just stopped caring about you? I didn't...I was so preoccupied with thinking about you and raising our child I'm pretty sure I only went on one date the entire time."

Dean laughed. He had the same problem...okay, so he didn't go on any dates, his love life had went back to consisting of a few one night stands here and there, not that he was going to tell her that.

Both of them sat there in somewhat awkward silence, until Bela decided to do something about that. She finally leaned in and kissed him slowly...but he quickly ran one hand through her hair while the other one held her cheek and deepened the kiss. The kiss got more heated as time went on until they both had to come up for air. They still were quiet, but they didn't need to say anything. Neither one of them had felt anything like that for a long time...and no, the passion definitely hadn't gone away with age.

Bela finally stood up from her spot at the kitchen bar.

"I'd love to finish what we started..." she said. "But I refuse to do that at my daughter's apartment soo..."

Dean didn't let her finish the sentence, he took her hand and quickly pulled her to and out the door.

*Okay so originally I only planned for one more chapter after this one...but I think I may break it up into two more chapters, plus a sneak peak at my much shorter sequel to this story. More coming very soon, as it's pretty much written down on paper. I do have to type it up and make some changes, plus add some things as what's on paper is more like an outline. I promise though the next chapt will be up in a day or so.

Please review!


	63. Episode 13, Chpt 3

**Episode 13, Chapt 3**

**Motel, Evening.**

Dean awoke from probably the best rest he'd had in years...well atleast most of it was rest. He smiled as he looked down to see Bela still sleeping peacefully, Lord knows she deserved it. Her head was still resting on his chest, and their legs were tangled together. As he took a hand and pushed her hair from her eyes he thought that this right here was what it felt like to be happy. He never thought he'd have a chance to hold her again, yet here she was, alive and willing to give them another chance.

He finally decided he should probably wake her up, and leaned down to kiss her jaw, then moved to her collar bone, then to her shoulder. He pulled away slowly, waiting for her to wake up. She then started blinking her eyes open until they were fully open, and she looked straight into his.

"Hey." he said softly.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He looked past her to the clock on the table.

"5:00" he told her.

"Wow." she said. "I hadn't actually meant to sleep that long."

"Think we needed it."

"Probably."

Dean leaned over to kiss her again when he heard his phone go off. He groaned, and Bela laughed. She twisted around to grab it off the night stand then handed it to him.

"Hello" he said, gruffly.

"Hey, it's me." Sam said. "We're meeting up to go after the remaining demons, are you in?"

"Uh yeah...where you at?"

"My motel room."

"Okay, be there soon." Dean said, and hung up. Good, he had time to shower and change since he was already at the same motel.

"What is going on?" Bela asked.

"They want to go after the rest of the demons...which means we need to head to Sam's room."

"Well then...guess I should probably get dressed." she said, grinning.

"Unfortunately..." Dean said. Bela laughed again.

Dean slid out of bed, and Bela did the same on the other side. She was about to walk to the bathroom when Dean stopped her.

"Bela..." he started, turning to face her from the other side of the bed. "There's something I've been wanting to say to you for 23 years."

She looked at him, her expression telling him to continue.

"Look, I never expected all those years ago to have feelings for you, especially with as much as we fought...but I did, and I do. Thing is...I didn't really know what it was until you left. See...I um..I'm in love with you." he choked out.

Bela said nothing, but instead made her way over to his side of the bed. She brought her arms up and put both hands around his neck, then reached up and kissed him slowly. She pulled back and stared right into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me?" she asked, a slow smirk appearing on her face.

He grinned. "And..." he teased, waiting.

"And...I love you as well Dean." she said.

"Good, I was a little worried that it was all one sided." he half joked.

She just shook her head, and tried pulling away to go change, but he grabbed her around her waist and lifted her up then preceeded to the bathroom.

"You know, we definately need to get more food in you." he said, referring to her somewhat too thin frame. She nodded as he kicked the bathroom door shut behind her.

Sam and them were going to have to be patient.

**Sam's Room.**

Sam, Elizabeth, and Jaimie were all waiting when Dean and Bela finally walked into the room.

"Finally." Sam said. Bela and Dean just grinned...causing all of them to realize exactly what they'd been up to.

Sam smiled, but Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Seriously? She did not want to know what they'd been doing...how old were they? Okay, so part of her was thrilled her mom was happy...didn't mean she wanted to know about it though.

"Alright, so we have everything ready to go. I don't think there are that many left, probably around 5 demons still here. Mya's not around anywhere, but I think we need a break before trying to go find her, so we'll just take care of the problem here. You guys are in?" Sam asked.

"I am." said Dean. "She's not." referring to Bela.

"Excuse me?" Bela said, not too happy he was trying to make decisions for her.

"No mom he's right. You're still getting your feet back under you, and we just got you back. I don't think we'll do as good a job if we're worried about you."

"I have no doubt you can take care of yourself, in fact as a hunter you'd be as good as me. But right now you've got limitations, and your're already exhausted." Dean said.

Bela sighed, she wasn't going to win this one when both her daughter and Dean were teaming up.

"Fine." she said.

"Good, then we need to go." said Sam.

"So, who's driving?" Jaimie asked, looking between Sam and Dean. Sam smiled, this was Dean and the impala...of course he was driving, or so Sam thought.

Dean took out his keys.

"She is..." Dean said, holding them out to Elizabeth. Her and Sam, and even Bela looked surprised.

"What? I'm tired, and we're not taking Sam's piece of shit car." Dean explained, even if it was only half true. Sam looked offended, Jaimie laughed, and Elizabeth hesitantly took the keys. Like she was passing up the chance to drive.

The four of them left, with Bela telling them to be careful. Bela went to sit down on the chair...she really hated waiting as much as she did them leaving her out, even if they had a point.

**The next morning.**

Bela had waited up for a long time before finally falling asleep on the chair. She woke up as she heard a car pull up. The four hunters came in, and Bela let out a big sigh of relief.

"How'd things go?" she asked. "Took long enough."

"Good." Liz said. "Two demons killed, and three exorcised saving the people...so I'd say it went well."

Dean and Sam seemed to agree, except for Jaimie.

"Sure, if you count a dislocated shoulder that Sam put back in place good." Jaimie said, holding her shoulder with her other hand.

"Aww poor baby." Elizabeth teased.

"Shut it Liz." Jaimie said, half glaring. She then grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom to change. She had school in an hour.

"You guys can stay, but I'm getting some sleep. Hopefully Jaimie doesn't fall asleep through her classes." Sam said.

They nodded, but decided to leave.

"Well I'm exhausted. I have to work tonight so I'm going to go home and get some sleep." Elizabeth said. "But maybe in a few hours we can go get lunch...you look like you could use a shopping trip." She said to Bela.

"That sounds perfect." Bela said.

"Great."

Elizabeth then made her way to her apartment, calling Reese on the way to let him know how the hunt went. Bela and Dean headed down to the nearest cafe to get coffee and breakfast.

**Dar Horse Bar**

**Later that Night**

Elizabeth had to start her shift, but had invited everyone (minus Jaimie who was studying) to come down. She handed her parents and Sam their drinks, then smiled when Reese walked in, he'd just gone off duty.

"Hey you." he said, leaning across the bar to give her quick kiss. Elizabeth laughed when she saw the look on Dean's face...poor guy, he'd never been a father to her and was just now going through some kind of protective phase. Too bad, she was already an adult. She handed Reese a beer before going back to serving other customers.

The five of them hung out for a while, Dean finally got used to Reese. He had to admit, he really liked the guy...although he was still shocked Liz was with a cop, that wasn't something most hunters would try. Liz joined in fully after her shift was over.

"So, there's a case in Illinois." Sam said. "I'm going to try and head out in the morning."

"Sounds like fun. I assume Jaimie isn't going?" Elizabeth asked.

"School."

"Right. Bet she'll be happy when summer gets here."

"Probably, but she shouldn't be in a hurry to be hunting full time...in fact I'd rather she found a job and only hunted on the side."

"We'll see..." said Elizabeth.

"She's a good hunter. Apparently she get's the whole hunter thing from her mom? I heard about Jo's death..."

"Yeah, they have the same drive to do this. I just hope it doesn't get her killed." Sam admitted.

"Yeah well she's got something Jo didn't...and maybe that was partly our fault." Dean said.

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"You guys." Dean said. "Jo tried going at it alone too often. I know it seems easier that way, but the whole teamwork thing you guys have down now...that seems to be the way to go."

Sam and Jaimie nodded their agreement. It was a lot more than just them though...Dean and Bela were back, and Reese was a huge part of everything as well. Honestly, demons probably should be pretty scared of them.

"Anyways, I'm heading out to pack stuff up and get some sleep before I go. Dean, are you going with?" Sam asked.

"I would...but I think I need some more time here." Dean said. He wasn't ready to just head out and leave Bela or Liz, he wanted more time.

Sam nodded, he understood. Really he was just happy Dean was here, not just for him but for Elizabeth. They weren't perfectly comfortable with each other yet, but they were getting there. For her, that was huge...he'd been so afraid Liz would hate Dean forever...but he was wrong.  
Sam then headed out. The rest of them were still there talking, Bela was shoulder to shoulder with Dean, and Elizabeth was leaning back against Reese. They all looked happy, which was something not very many hunters ever got to be.


	64. Episode 13, Chpt 4 FINALE

**Episode 13, Chapt 4**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Elizabeth and Jaimie were hanging out when Dean and Bela arrived...Liz was pretty sure those two hadn't left each others sides in over a week.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, referring to her mother's excited facial expression.

Bela was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. Jaimie opened it to find Sam.

"Wow, that was a long hunt..." said Jaimie. Sam had been gone over a week, but it felt like longer.

"Yeah, took longer than I expected...Wendigo. So what's been going on here?" Sam asked.

"Actually I was just asking mom that..." said Elizabeth.

"Right. Well, I bought a home." said Bela. Everyone but Dean looked surprised.

"Really? That was fast." said Liz.

"Yeah well I think it's perfect...great home yet sophisticated. Not really my thing to stay in motels and I don't want really want to intrude here..."

"Like you ever could." said Liz, smiling.

"Either way...it was a great deal."

"Why do I feel like there's more?" Sam questioned.

"Well I have no problem going on hunts away from this town, but when I'm home I'll be living there too. After all these years it'll be nice to have a place to call home...well a home besides family." Dean said.

Sam nodded. What he'd loved about taking in Elizabeth and Jaimie was the fact that he actually stayed in one place for more than a few days. That's how Elizabeth wanted to live, and that's always how Bela had been. It was nice to see Dean be able to have that too.

"So, who's coming by first?" asked Bela. "That's actually not a question, I do expect you all to stop by."

Elizabeth walked over to her mother and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course we'll come." she said, humoring Bela.

"Mmm, I've trained you well.."

"I know, besides who else will help you decorate?"

Dean rolled his eyes at this...women.

**Bela's and Dean's home  
Later that Night**

Dean had stayed at Elizabeth's talking to Sam for a while, and then had given Bobby a call. Bobby was working on another case, and asked the boys to tag along. They'd both agreed, and had a day or so before they had to leave.

Dean walked into the house to find Bela in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, amused. Bela had all kinds of stuff on the counters and was attempting to get something out of the oven.

"Oh..I told everyone to come over for dinner."

"Wow...you've really gone domestic, from the women who used to eat out or order take out all the time. I'm impressed."

"Yeah well not that it hurt my account any, but eating out everyday with a child wasn't easy. I had to learn to cook. I'll have you know I'm not half bad."

"Guess we'll find out." Dean said, smirking.

"Ha, you know just for saying that maybe I'll just burn yours and make everyone else's delicious." she teased.

"So you manage to find a night where Elizabeth isn't working at the bar?"

"She took the night off actually...at least somebody wants to appreciate the new house."

"Hey I appreciate having a place to live...and I'll let you ladies do all that girly shit." Dean said.

Bela couldn't help but laugh at him. She grabbed a spoon to check the sauce, but instead of her tasting it Dean took it from her hand.

"You're right, not bad at all." He said, grinning, then handed her the spoon back.

"Told you."

They both heard the doorbell, and Dean made his way to the door. He opened it to find Elizabeth and Reese standing there, and behind them were Jaimie and Sam.  
Dean motioned them in, and Elizabeth took the place in. It was a great place...right on the edge of downtown. The home was an older and classy Victorian home but yet small and homey enough for someone like Dean. Her mom always had good taste, the place was simple yet elegant.  
***(IF anyone's seen Charmed, think of their home)**

The group followed Dean into the kitchen to the table.

"Wow, didn't know we were getting dinner." said Sam. "I guess this is a good sendoff."

"Send off?" asked Elizabeth, Bela also gave Sam a questioning glance.

"Bobby wants us to handle a case in Kansas...thought we could give him a hand." Dean said.

Bela nodded...as much as she loved having him here he belonged out there. Best part now was the fact that he got to come home to her when he was done...she'd waited forever for that.

Elizabeth had a different look though...

"You okay?" Reese asked.

"What, yeah." she said. "So is it a pretty big hunt?" she asked Sam.

"I think so, why? I know I just got back but..."

"No, it's not that." Elizabeth interrupted. "Thought maybe you could use some help."

Dean smiled. "Sure. You going to call of work that long?" Dean asked her.

"No...actually I quit tonight. Leonard's a pain in the ass and wouldn't give me the night off..."

Bela looked at her, she hadn't expected that. She knew Elizabeth was a great hunter, but part of her hoped she tried to live a normal life too.

Elizabeth noticed her look.

"I actually found something else...there's this really fancy nightclub that closed down this week. The owners were friends of mine, they're sisters, but they're moving to New York. The place is nice. Good drinks and music, even high quality dinner. So, I know I've never touched an ounce of my inheritance but I was thinking maybe if I owned this place...I could have flexible hours but it would be close to what I've known."

"Absolutely." Bela said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it sounds like you...I don't see you working at some business, I think those people would piss you off way too much. You can use as much as you need."

Elizabeth's smile was huge, Reese couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he put his arm around her.

"Great... So anyways, when do we leave?" Elizabeth asked Sam and Dean.

"Thinking about tomorrow morning." Sam said.

"Sounds good, I could use a hunt outside of this city."

"Does this mean I get to come to?" asked Jaimie.

"Nope." Sam said, which annoyed Jaimie to no end.

"Seriously?"

"Jaimie, you've only got like 1 month of school left...you pass this semester and you can go on any hunts you want over the summer."

Jaimie sighed heavily...it's not like she could fight him on this.

"So what am I supposed to do when you're gone...hunt on my own, study?

"Well I'd rather you do the second of those options...you're not going out without back up." Sam told her.

"She can stay here..." Bela said. "I'm sure we can find something to do."

Jaimie agreed, as did everyone else. They all finished dinner and talked a long time before Elizabeth and Reese decided to leave...she really wanted to say goodbye to him in private.

"So, I'll meet up with you guys here then in the morning." Elizabeth told Dean. He nodded, as did Sam.

Elizabeth and Reese walked out the door, soon followed by Sam and Jaimie.

Dean helped Bela clean up when they all had left.

"So, you really good with us going?"

"Yeah...it's your life Dean. This right here is what I've always wanted...I just didn't think it was possible to keep Elizabeth safe and have all this at the same time."

"And Elizabeth, she's going too..."

"Yeah, she's a hunter, I wouldn't expect any less from her. Just make sure she stays safe."

"Yeah...that's a promise I'll make sure to keep." Dean said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"If you need back up, don't hesitate to call me." Bela told him.

"Ahh yes, the women of many resources."

"Exactly...so any old contacts of mine, or any use of the talking board...whatever you need I'll get it."

"Good." Dean said, smiling.

**Elizabeth's Apartment**

Elizabeth and Reese had walked in to her apartment and set their coats on the chair. It was nice to finally be alone, as much as she loved her family.

They went and sat on the balcony for a while.

"It's nice." Reese said.

"What is?" she asked, confused.

"This side of you...you're relaxed and happy. Don't get me wrong I love the you that goes out and kicks ass for a living...but it's nice to see you like this too."

"Well part of that is because of you, you know...and mom, Jaimie and Sam too, hell even my father I guess. I never thought I could have my family back...I never let myself think I wanted it either. After mom's 'death' I kept telling myself not to get attached, not to beleive I could have a family. But I want that now...and I may eventually want what mom has too, you know...my own family besides them."

Reese took her hand. "I think you can have all that, hunter or not. I get it though, I've been so focused on the job that it's taken me a long time to realize you have to have both. There has to be a balance or you're not really living."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Yeah, her and Reese's ways of doing things had been so different before, but they were also so much alike.

She leaned over and kissed him slowly, which he returned eagerly. Their kiss gradually became more intense, their tounges danced together and arms wrapped around each other. They broke apart and Elizabeth stood up and extended her hand. Reese didn't hesitate in taking it, and let Elizabeth lead them inside and to her bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and Elizabeth pushed him against the door as he leaned in to kiss her again. She managed to remove his shirt before he even realized it, but when he did he quickly grabbed her arms and switched their positions so that Elizabeth was against the door. His leg came between hers, propping her up higher as he slipped her jacket off, followed by her top. Once it was off he let her slide back down, but suddenly leaned down and picked her up. Reese carried her over to the bed and sat her down. Elizabeth pulled him down with her, and they made themselves comfortable on the bed. Reese pulled away from a kiss and stared into her eyes.

"You can back out if you want." He told her.

"Not a chance." She said, smiling.

She pulled him back down to her and kissed him again. This time there was no way they were stopping, and their passion lasted most of the night.

**Bela and Dean's Home, Next Morning**

Sam, Jaimie, and Elizabeth all arrived at the same time to meet up with Dean. Jaimie had a bag with her as she walked into the house, she wasn't thrilled of being left behind again, but she had to admit spending some time with Elizabeth's mom sounded pretty good too. Jaimie hadn't had a mother figure in a long time, and with Jo dying this year it had been hard. Bela could be exactly what Jaimie needed, her and Liz were practically sisters anyways.

"Good night's rest?" Jaimie asked Elizabeth.

"Uh yeah...yeah thanks." Elizabeth said, almost blushing.

This didn't go unnoticed by anyone else in the room. Bela and Dean knew exactly why Elizabeth had the glowing look on her face, but neither of them wanted to think about that.

Jaimie on the other hand didn't really care.

"About time..."Jaimie teased.

"Excuse me?" asked Elizabeth, embarrassed.

"What, it's true." said Jaimie. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, then went and said goodbye to Bela.

After saying their goodbyes, Elizabeth headed out to the Impala with Sam. Dean walked over and kissed Bela, promising to keep Liz safe and to be back soon. He then walked out as well.

Jaimie and Bela watched on as Dean climbed in the driver's seat.

"So...I know you have school but I'm more than willing to take you out for a good dinner if you want tonight."

"That doesn't sound half bad actually..." Jaimie agreed.

"Good."

"Yeah, their loss." Jaimie said, laughing. Bela joined in on the laughter as they watched the impala disappear down the street.

**THE END (For now)**

_**Thanks for reading. There is a smaller sequel coming up...I want to really wrap things up yet start new stuff, and deal w/ Mya since she is still out there. It'll prob be a while before I upload any sequel chapters bc I've got crazy real life stuff coming up...but I will try not to make you wait too long.**_  
_**The ending isn't exactly what I originally planned, and it didn't flow together as nicely as I wanted, but it's what came out and I think it's okay. Please leave me comments and tell me what you think.**_


	65. Important Announcement:

*I know, stories complete...but i had an announcement:)

First, I will prob be doing a sequel to this after i finish my next story. 2nd: For any of the fans of this fic, I have another Bela fic that's a crossover between Supernatural and TVD. It's under the crossover section on this site. Rose and Bela are the same character, so its a bit AU...but i'm halfway through and would love some more readers on it. I didn't wanna add it to the regular Supernatural section since it is a crossover, but for my SPN fans who liked this story you may like my new story.


End file.
